New Challenges Volume 1: Winds of Change
by Kaiphantom
Summary: Read Transitions first. An amnesiac drops into the Tendo Pond, but is he friend or foe? Cologne seems worried, but why is that? And will everyone be able to deal with the cost paid for a daring rescue?
1. Chapter 1

Email C&C to: oddball22@hotmail.com   
Find this and my other stories at: www.geocities.com/kaiphantom2000   
  
Before you read this, you should go back and read "Transistions".   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't create and I don't own any of these characters   
(except for Kenji and some of the bad guys). They are properties of the   
wonderfully brilliant mind of Rumiko Takahashi-sama. Please don't sue   
me as my net worth is actually quite pitiful. This is just for fun and   
not-for-profit so don't go changing or selling this or else I'll sick C-   
ko on you!   
  
Ok, without further ado, on with the show! (commercial free!)   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Change.   
  
History has seen many changes since the beginning of time. Man   
eventually took notice this phenomenon. He realized how events could   
change the course of history, and how to shape them. But mostly, he   
realized how little control he had over the course of human existance   
and development.   
  
In time, man came to label 'it' many things: Fate, Destiny, even Irony.   
All speak of things that happen, that no one can seem to predict or   
control.   
  
For the most part, we humans seem to be in control of our lives. Then   
something happens and, like a pebble dropped in a pond, events ripple   
outward and consume us. This singular event that begats all others, is   
sometimes known as the Winds of Change. It blows into our lives at   
various points without regard for anyone, and seemingly without any   
rhyme or reason.   
  
Some learn to adapt and deal with it; some don't.   
  
17 years ago, the Winds of Change blew and two children were born to two   
different sets of parents. One, a boy, was named Ranma. The other, a   
girl, was named Akane. Events spiralled out from there, until a year ago   
when the two met face-to-face and were engaged by their loving fathers.   
  
The two went on to attract and influence numerous other individuals over   
the course of a year, and change their lives in many ways. For some   
reason, the Winds saw fit to interfere with their life on countless   
occasions in that year, almost as if it enjoyed playing with them. Maybe   
it is was just whim, or maybe it liked the way they could affect change   
more than most others the Wind had encountered. Or maybe it was because   
they seemed so much like another couple it had encountered centuries   
earlier. Whatever the case, it seemed that, though Ranma and Akane   
changed multiple lives, they were unable to change their own.   
  
Until the Wind took pity on them and confronted them with a kami of heat   
and light. The ripples spreading from that have only begun to be felt.   
But one thing is certain: things have changed. Events have been set in   
motion. Nothing will ever be the same.   
  
Because now, the Winds of Change are blowing once more...   
  
  
  
Ranma 1/2: New Challenges   
Winds of Change   
  
Chapter 1   
  
  
  
It was a typical morning as the sun gradually rose over the   
Nerima ward of Tokyo, Japan. All across town birds chirped and people   
awoke, preparing to face the day. Smells of breakfast drifted through   
the morning air and a feeling of happiness generally prevailed over the   
town's citizens.   
  
For Akane Tendo, a typical morning meant a nice soak in the   
furo after her morning jog around the neihborhood. In fact, she had just   
washed down and was easing herself into the hot water, when another   
voice disturbed her.   
  
"Ack! I'm sorry Akane, I didn't know anyone was in here!"   
  
Akane looked up to see Ranma's naked female form backpedal out   
of the bathroom and into the changing room. A month or two ago she might   
have visited some form of painful punishment on him, but things had   
changed. That, and the water felt too good to leave now.   
  
If things had gone the way their parents had wanted, she   
would've been Ranma's wife for a week now, and he could've joined her in   
the bath. I almost wouldn't mind if he had joined me right now even   
though he's not my husband... Her cheeks colored slightly at that.   
  
"Are you in there, Akane?" came the voice of Nabiki from the   
changing room.   
  
"Yes, but you can come in, oneechan," Akane replied.   
  
"What, didn't you want Ranma-kun to join you?" Nabiki asked as   
she entered the bathroom.   
  
Akane colored some more as she stared at her smirking older   
sister. "Nabiki!"   
  
The middle Tendo sister broke down laughing. "Oh you should see   
your face! You didn't even deny it!"   
  
Akane's feeling's were torn between embarassment and anger. She   
went with the more familiar and easier to deal with emotion. "NABIKI!"   
  
Nabiki backed off, even as she sat down on the stool and began   
to scrub off. "Gomen. It was my fault. I suggested to Ranma's mother   
that he needed a bath, and that you were in here. She figured it was a   
good idea for her manly son."   
  
Akane was aghast. "You didn't!?" Her sister merely nodded and   
Akane settled back into the tub, sighing. After a moment, she said, "I   
just don't know what to do with him anymore. I want him, but how do I   
get him? I can't go after like the other girls' do."   
  
"Ranma's a unique individual," Nabiki replied, slipping into the   
furo. "You'll figure out something."   
  
"I guess." She frowned. "I just want to know why the pervert was   
trying to kiss poor Ryoga-kun yesterday!" The sisters shared a good   
laugh over that.   
  
When they eventually exited the bath, they found Ranma-onna   
sitting in the hall. Apparently, his mother was still insistant on him   
taking a bath. Ranma tried to apologize to Akane again, but she cut him   
off.   
  
"Next time you want to see me naked," she said as she walked   
back to her room. "Just ask."   
  
Ranma's eyes bulged and he face-faulted, hard, while the two   
sisters walked away, laughing. After he managed to pick himself off the   
floor, he realized he'd been teased.   
  
"I ain't ever gonna understand women," she said quietly to   
herself as she entered the bath.   
  
The family eventually gathered downstairs for breakfast and   
began to eat a delicious breakfast made by both the Saotome matriarch   
and the eldest Tendo daughter.   
  
Yep, just a typical morning in the Tendo Dojo... almost.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A short ways across town, someone else was just starting the   
day. Kuonji Ukyo had risen an hour ago and was now opening her   
restaurant, Okonomiyaki Ucchan's. After putting out the sign, Ukyo gazed   
up in the sky and took a deep breath.   
  
"It's going to be a good day!" she said to no one in particular.   
In fact, she said it more to convince herself of that.   
  
After gazing around at the empty streets, she turned around and   
headed back inside. Konatsu was already up and setting up the tables.   
Ukyo frowned. Even though she knew he was raised only by females, she   
wished he would start wearing male clothes. The demure pink floral   
kimono did not work for him at all. she thought to herself,   
She sighed.   
  
[Yeah, just 'cause he likes you and wants to be with you]   
another voice inside her replied.   
  
  
  
[Isn't it because you like him? So, when are you gonna admit   
your feelings for him?]   
  
  
  
"Konatsu-kun, when you finish sweeping, go into the back room   
and start bringing out the ingredients," Ukyo told him. "I want to start   
whipping up some okonomiyaki as soon as the grill warms up."   
  
Konatsu bowed. "Right away, Ukyo-sama."   
  
After he left, Ukyo started up the grill. Some of her regular   
customers would be coming in soon, and she wanted to be ready. Ukyo   
sighed. I just wish I could find a nice regular guy to help me get over   
Ranma.   
  
She still felt pangs of guilt over what she tried to do at his   
and Akane's attempted wedding. She was convinced that it was just their   
parents forcing them to wed, that Ranma didn't really love Akane. So,   
she helped Shampoo break it up by throwing explosive okonomiyaki around.   
After that, it finally hit her that they did love each other even if   
they didn't admit it to anyone, including themselves.   
  
A singular tear fell from her eye. Though she done stuff in the past to   
try and break the two up, she never wanted to hurt anybody, let alone...   
kill... someone.   
  
A few more tears trickled down her face.   
  
"Are you ok, Ukyo-sama?" Konatsu was looking at her from the   
doorway to the storeroom.   
  
Ukyo quickly dried the few tears. She had already cried enough   
and it was time to get on with her life. "I'm fine," she lied. "Thanks."   
  
She put on a smile as Konatsu brought out the ingredients and   
her first customer of the day walked in.   
  
"Welcome to Ucchan's, Watanbe-san!" she greeted him with a   
smile. "What can I get you?"   
  
Just another normal morning at Ucchan's, or at least one that   
wanted to be.   
  
  
  
  
  
Fast forward a short distance across town, another restaurant   
was opening for business. A lovely young girl with long purple hair was   
coming downstairs to begin the day's preparations when a voice called   
from upstairs.   
  
"Shampoo, when you let Mousse out, have him start cleaning the   
dining room," Shampoo's great-grandmother, Cologne, instructed her.   
  
"Yes, great-grandmother!" she answered. She proceed to the   
kitchen where a sleepy duck wearing coke bottle glasses was waking up in   
a cage. "Good morning Mousse, sleep well?" The duck shook it's   
sleepyness off and quacked happily at the girl. "Calm down or Shampoo no   
let you out." The duck quieted. With a click, she opened the lock and   
the duck stepped out. As she filled a cup with hot water from the sink,   
she relayed her great-grandmother's instructions. The duck quacked   
affirmative.   
  
Shampoo dumped the contents of the cup on the duck. She turned   
away as a naked man appeared in the duck's place and quickly dressed in   
his blue trousers and white robe.   
  
"Shampoo, seeing your face in the morning strengthens me to face   
the day!"   
  
Shampoo scowled. "Stupid Mousse. Put glasses on and get to   
work!"   
  
"Huh, Shampoo?" he slipped his glasses down from his head and   
backed away from the houseplant he was addressing. "Oops, sorry Shampoo,   
allow me to make it up to you!"   
  
*Whap!*   
  
"If you don't get to work, Mr. part-time, today's customers will   
trying our new duck ramen," Cologne threatened while removing her staff   
from his head.   
  
Mousse bowed his head and left the kitchen to begin his   
cleaning and dining room setup.   
  
A memory of Jusendo flitted through his head. When Shampoo was   
trapped in the eggshell, he had the perfect chance to get her to love   
him without hurting her physically. But that's not what he wanted, and   
so he had given her the mirror so that that she would be free instead.   
Of course, she had immediately glomped Ranma afterward.   
  
Mousse was fully aware that if Ranma was in the shell and   
Shampoo was outside, she wouldn't hesitate to make him her love slave.   
  
  
Back in the kitchen, Cologne turned to Shampoo after Mousse was   
out of earshot. "So great-granddaughter, how went yesterday's attempts   
to win son-in-law?"   
  
Shampoo sighed. "Took Shampoo several hours to mix the potion   
and give to Airen. After Ranma eat, something go wrong."   
  
Cologne rasied an eyebrow while she helped to prepare the   
kitchen. "And what was that? The kissing potion should have made him   
want to kiss the first person to say his name. After his other fiancees   
see him kiss you, they would've eventually dumped him leaving son-in-law   
for you."   
  
Shampoo shook her head. "That what Shampoo thought too, but   
Ranma no kiss Shampoo when she say name." She thought for a second.   
"Stupid pig-boy interfere before Shampoo have time to say words. He yell   
`Ranma prepare to die' or something like that."   
  
The Amazon matriarch sighed. Her great-granddaughter may have   
been one of the most promising warriors of the Joketsuzoku, but she   
still had so much to learn. She had hoped that time away from the   
village would help teach her the ideas that Cologne had seemed unable to   
teach her back home. If only she could take a more direct approach with   
Shampoo, but Amazon law forbade it. When her great-granddaughter turned   
16, Cologne could no longer teach her anything unless Shampoo asked for   
it. It was the Amazon way for individual Amazons to find their own way.   
  
Then Ranma had come and Cologne saw an opportunity for the   
greatest teacher to guide her great-granddaughter: Life. Unfortunately,   
Shampoo seemed to ignore anything that wasn't in her own view of a   
perfect life with Ranma. Oh sure, Cologne would've liked Ranma to marry   
Shampoo and return to the Amazon village; she knew he would sire strong   
children. However, Ranma's defeat of Shampoo was tenous at best. She   
grimaced when she learned it was an accident.   
  
That, and she had seen Ranma had made his choice in the young   
Tendo girl. It actually wasn't a bad choice either. Despite having less   
combat skill than those around her, Akane had shown a tenacity for   
throwing herself in harm's way for others, particularly Ranma. the elder Amazon thought to herself. She chuckled softly.   
  
"Well, you have some time to think up something else," Cologne   
said at last. "Let's get ready for the morning crowd." Shampoo nodded.   
  
A normal morning at the Nekohanten. Sensing a pattern yet?   
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere in Los Angeles, the passerby's ignored the young man   
in the yellow shirt and black pants, with a yellow and black striped   
bandanna tied around his head. They even ignored the fact he was holding   
bamboo umbrella. After all, people in Los Angeles had seen everything.   
They would've continued to ignore him if he hadn't suddenly shouted in   
Japanese at the top of his lungs.   
  
"WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW!?" he cried.   
  
Guess it's a typical morning for Ryoga, too.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
In a lone farmhouse somewhere else in Japan, however, things   
were not so normal. There, a young boy began tossing and turning in his   
sleep in the pre-dawn hours. He became more and more uncomfortable as   
the seconds passed, until he suddenly bolted awake with fear and sat   
upright. He froze in horror at the sight before him, fear filling him.   
The house was on fire and almost everything around him was burning.   
  
Regaining his senses, the youth quickly jumped out of bed and   
put some pants on. He braced, then flung his body against the door;   
once, twice, breaking it down on the third try. He ran down the hall to   
his sister's room and repeated the procedure to break down her door.   
  
"Yuri!" he screamed in fear as he saw his sister's bed ablaze   
with a human shaped bundle underneath the sheets. "No!" He tried to get   
in, but the flames were too much.   
  
He had to get his parents, they could fix this. They would make   
it all better! At least, that's what his mind was telling him, trying   
goad him into action. He sprinted back into the hall to his parents room   
and cried out.   
  
"Mama! Papa! Yuri's in trouble!"   
  
But there came no answer. He was about to try and break down   
their door when part of the ceiling above collapsed and knocked him back   
onto his butt. Some of the wall came with it and he was given a view of   
the inside.   
  
His insides went cold. The bed was amass of flames and two   
bodies could still be seen underneath the burning covers, flames   
devouring a visible arm. A beam from the ceiling also laid across the   
bed, pinning the two underneath.   
  
All the boy could do was sit there, frozen in fright. his   
insides screamed. Tears flew down his cheeks. The boy sat there and sobbed. There was   
soon nowhere to go. The flames approached him, the air heated to higher   
temperatures, and smoke filled the hallway. The boy began to cough   
violently as pure oxygen became increasingly rare.   
  
In contrast to the hellish orange and red flames, a blue   
glowing form materialized before the boy. It slowly formed features that   
marked him as an older man, dressed in a blue-ish robe with gray hair   
and beard. The boy screamed and tried to back up, but he was already   
against a wall.   
  
The old one looked around and fear crossed his face. "No! I'm   
too late!"   
  
"W-hhoo ar-are you?" the boy stammered. "Stay away!"   
  
The man shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't have time to   
explain. But you must get out of here. You must survive!"   
  
"Wh-what about... my mom and dad? And my sister! I won't leave   
without them!"   
  
"There is nothing you nor I can do for them." The man's face   
dropped. "It's too late for them, I'm sorry. I can get you out of here   
but we must hurry. And you must trust me. Do you?" The youth didn't know   
why, but he did and nodded so. "Good, now just relax and close your   
eyes."   
  
The boy hesitated at first, but then did as he was told, tears   
still streaking down his face. The man stretched out his hand and placed   
it on the boy's forehead. the man thought. The blue glow surrounding   
the man spread to the boy and enveloped him. It grew into a sphere and   
the boy disappeared within. The sphere then shrunk until it was no   
bigger than the man's hand.   
  
"Now, go to those who can protect you until the prohesy can be   
fulfilled!" With that, the man wound up like a baseball pitcher and   
threw the sphere up, out of the house. "There, it's done."   
  
Immediately afterward, a fireball burst into the house and   
exploded, coalescing into another man. This one did not appear as old as   
the first one, and was bald. Flames enveloped him, but he was left   
unharmed. "Where is he!?"   
  
The old one smiled. "Not here."   
  
The fiery one fumed. "What have you done with him! I demand to   
know!"   
  
"He's somewhere out of your reach right now, and I suggest you   
do not go after him."   
  
"Don't tell me what I should do! I should kill you right now!"   
  
"You know you won't, because you know what would happen if you   
did."   
  
This seemed to make the fire guy even angrier. "I will find   
him! And when I do, your life WILL end!" With that, the burning one   
exploded and a small fireball streaked out of the house.   
  
the old one thought, and he   
promptly teleported out of the house and to a nearby hill where he could   
watch the flame-enveloped house slowly burn. With a wave of his hand, it   
began to rain on the house. As he touched down   
on the hill, he dropped to one knee in a moment of weakness that was   
coming all too quickly these days. After a few short breaths, his   
strength gradually returned and he could only hope his actions had been   
enough.   
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the Tendo Dojo, the family was just finishing up   
dinner. Unbeknownst to them, an object was falling fast toward their   
house. If any of them had bothered to step outside the dining room and   
into the yard, then look up, they would've seen it. As it was, they were   
each preoccupied with their own thoughts of what they were going to do   
with their Saturday.   
  
"Mmmmm!" Tendo Soun exclaimed. "That was a very delicious meal   
Kasumi and Nodoka-san. You've outdone yourself once again."   
  
"Thank you father," Kasumi replied sweetly. "But it was really   
no big deal. It's a pleasure to cook for you all. I..."   
  
"Nonsense," Genma interrupted. "With you and my beautiful wife   
making such fine meals, what more could a martial artist want. Right   
boy?" He slapped Ranma on the back.   
  
"Uh yeah!" he beamed. "Mom and Kasumi's cooking is a whole lot   
better than..." and then he shut his mouth before he could finish. Since   
the wedding fiasco, Ranma had been trying to control his mouth better;   
to think before speaking. He had realized how much that had got him into   
trouble, and how much it could hurt Akane. And for some reason, when she   
hurt, he hurt as well.   
  
Across the table, Akane managed a half-hearted glare. "Better   
than who, Ranma?" she asked. She really didn't feel up to fighting with   
him, so her question was phrased softer than usual.   
  
Luckily for Ranma, his mom jumped in. "Now, now, Akane-chan   
just needs a little work and her cooking will be as good as..."   
  
Nodoka couldn't finish what she was going to say, since at that   
moment a blast of wind swept through the house, knocking over various   
pieces of furniture and sending dishes everywhere. The wind died out   
just a split second before a huge *splash* sounded from the koi pound   
outside.   
  
"Oh my, where did that breeze come from?" Kasumi questioned.   
  
Ranma jumped up. "Didn't anyone else hear a splash? It must be   
the pond outside!""   
  
Nabiki tried to suppress a smile and failed. "You should know,   
you end up there often enough."   
  
Ranma stuck his tongue out at Nabiki and then turned to look   
outside, along with everyone else. They gathered around the pond, stared   
in disbelief, and then everyone started talking at once.   
  
"What the?!"   
  
"Oh my!"   
  
"Who is that!?"   
  
"Where did he come from?"   
  
"How should I know!"   
  
"Is he dead?"   
  
"Shouldn't we get him inside?"   
  
Lying in the koi pond, unconscious and floating on his back,   
was a young teenage boy.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, you did it," the old man commented to the individual   
standing next to him. "You've finally got the last one to arrive."   
  
"And it only took six months," the woman said wryly. She exhaled   
and observed her work through the viewing pool, where The Tendos and   
Saotomes were taking the inconscious youth inside. "Taynor and Suliya   
were able to sense my work and fight against it." She sighed. "I had   
hoped they would see it was for the best. Now they're..." She was unable   
to complete that thought, though a lone tear streaked down her face.   
  
"You only did what was necessary, milady," the old man said.   
"You can't know every possible action. You only have the prophecies to   
go by."   
  
She waved him off. "Yes, I know that." They returned to   
watching the viewing pool. "It's up to those two now. They will help him   
like they have helped so many others. Just as I have forseen."   
  
"I understand," the old gentleman said, simply. Then he eyed   
her. "What about Bob?"   
  
The woman let loose an exasperated sigh. "You let me deal with   
Bob."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------   
  
Author's notes:   
How's that for a start? I think this is better than my first rendition,   
but... .   
Anyway, to those who have read my earlier drafts, you know who Bob is.   
For those who don't, well, let's just say he's my way of lightening up   
this fic a little. ;)   
As for the old man and the woman at the end, you ain't gonna find out   
who they are and what part they play for a long time! HAHAHAHA! 


	2. Chapter 2

As always, any comments, suggestions, praise, money, and criticism can  
be sent to:  
  
oddball22@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: You may have heard it before but I'll say it again. I don't  
own any of this stuff! Nabiki bought the Rights and left me with only a  
5% cut! I might've gotten more if it weren't for those embarrassing  
photos with Kodachi...  
  
Ranma 1/2: New Challenges  
Winds of Change  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
The flames came closer and closer, the boy cried and screamed  
for his parents, but he received no reply. He tried to run, but his  
wrists and ankles were attached to chains that bound him. As the flames  
reached him and began to burn away his flesh, a hideous laugh echoed in  
the distance.  
  
"Yaaaugh!"  
  
He awoke to the sight of a darkened room. Where am I? Taking  
stock of his position, he noted he was laying on a futon under a blanket  
and his head was on a pillow. There was a wet rag on his forehead and  
all he had on was a pair of shorts.  
  
As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, his ears detected the  
opening of a shoji panel. For some reason, he felt incredibly scared.  
His heart was pumping very fast, and he had the distinct impression that  
he was in danger. Have to get out of here!  
  
The wet rag was removed from his forehead and sounds of water  
sloshing could be heard. He tried to speak, but his voice came out very  
hoarse. "Who are you?"  
  
The voice that answered him was sweet and almost melodic. "My  
name is Tendo Kasumi. How are you feeling?"  
  
The voice almost lulled him into a state of some peacefulness,  
but the danger instinct was still roaring. Something is very wrong...  
he thought. But what? What am I doing here? And why do I ache? Did they  
do something to me? A flash of pain thrummed in his head. Why can't I  
remember anything!? Somehow, he knew he needed to get out of here.  
  
"A little worn out," he answered at last. "Where am I? What  
happened to me?"  
  
"You're at the Tendo Dojo," she replied, replacing the wet rag  
on his forehead. "We found you outside and brought you in. You've been  
unconscious for a couple hours." She stood up. "I'll let the others know  
you're awake."  
  
As she turned around, the youth bit back a groan from the  
headache that was pounding in his brain. She seems nice, but... He  
winced with the pain, and the feeling of danger was demanding immediate  
action. It's so difficult to think. I... I need to get out of here. He  
got up slowly and silently. A wave of vertigo threatened to send him  
back down, but he fought it off and regained his feet.  
  
Moving quickly, he wrapped his arms around the girl's neck  
before she could leave the room, and held tight. "Don't scream and I  
won't hurt you. Now, how do I get out of here?"  
  
Before she could answer, another girl with short, dark blue  
hair and wearing a white gi appeared in the doorway. "Kasumi, how is  
he..." She froze as she beheld the situation inside. "KASUMI! Let her  
go!"  
  
The youth watched her go into a threatening combat stance.  
"Back off or she gets hurt! All I want is to get out of here." Another  
wave of nausea swept through him, but again, he fought it off.  
  
Amazingly, the girl he was holding seemed quite calm. "It's  
okay, Akane. He won't hurt me. Let's just do what he wants."  
  
"But..." it was clear Akane didn't want to. Reluctantly, she  
nodded. "Okay." She switched her gaze to the youth. "If you let Kasumi  
go unharmed, we won't stop you from leaving."  
  
"That's better," he said. "Now back up slowly and give me room."  
  
As he guided his hostage into the hall, a patter of feet  
sounded and several figures burst up a set of stairs behind Akane. The  
three newcomers were all men and were all wearing practice gis as well,  
two white and one brown.  
  
The one in the brown gi spoke as soon as he saw what was going  
on. "Kasumi! Don't hurt my daughter!"  
  
"Like I told the other lady, back off or she gets it!" he  
commanded. He tightened his grip on her neck for emphasis. "I'll break  
her neck if you don't!" Some part of him knew he could never do that,  
but they didn't need to know that. Especially since the girl he was  
holding seemed to radiate a peacefulness that made him not want to do  
anything to hurt her.  
  
"We better do as he says," the big guy with the glasses said at  
last. "We're backing off."  
  
"But, pop!" the younger man with the pig-tail objected.  
  
"Ranma!" the man, who was apparently this Ranma's father, yelled  
back. "Just do it!"  
  
Ranma seemed to accept this reluctantly and the group descended  
backwards down the stairs. "At least tell us who you are!" the pig-  
tailed boy demanded.  
  
The boy's eyes narrowed. "What? Don't you know who I am?"  
Fighting through the pounding of his headache, he discovered something.  
Who am I? I-I don't know my name! The realization sparked both fear  
and anger in him. "What did you do to me!? I don't even know who I am!"  
  
"Listen, mister!" Akane shouted. "We were only trying to help  
you when you fell into our yard! You're the one holding my sister  
hostage!"  
  
"We can help you if you'll just trust us," Kasumi told him.  
  
The man hissed in pain. "Why should I? For all I know you could  
be trying to pull some trick on me!"  
  
"If you don't take a chance, you will never know," she replied.  
  
Somehow her words penetrated his pained brain. This was not the  
correct course of action for him to be taking, but he was at a loss as  
to explain why. Slowly, his arms around her neck relaxed.  
  
That was all the opening Ranma and Akane needed. Moving  
quickly, Ranma struck while Akane freed Kasumi from the young man's  
grasp. Being attacked on the inside already by a strong headache and  
waves of nasuea, he didn't have a chance. Still, he managed to feebly  
block a few attacks, then multiple punches got through his pitiful  
defense and he folded to the ground.  
  
"You lied..." was all he could gasp before passing out.  
  
"Kasumi, are you okay?" her younger sister asked.  
  
Soun took the oppurtunity to wail that his daughter was okay.  
  
"Oh my, yes I'm quite fine," Kasumi replied. "You needn't have  
done that, though, I really was in no danger."  
  
Akane boggled. "But... but... He could have snapped your neck!"  
  
"I very much doubt that. He seemed like a nice young man, not  
the sort who really could have hurt someone."  
  
Ranma shook his head and toed the youth on the ground. "What do  
we do with him?"  
  
"If you would, please take him upstairs, Ranma-kun," said  
Kasumi. "Then fetch Tofu-sensei again. He will need his new injuries  
attended to."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He awoke again, and groaned in pain. What happened? Events  
flashed through his mind. Oh yeah, I took that chick hostage and then  
that boy... What was his name? Oh yeah, Ranma. He attacked me. I'll have  
to get him for that. He opened his eyes once again to the same settings  
he awoke to earlier.  
  
"Feeling better?" came the voice Kasumi as she dabbed the  
washcloth on his forehead. "You were only out for about four hours or so  
this time. I'm glad Ranma-kun didn't hurt you too bad."  
  
He croaked out the only word on his mind. "Why?"  
  
"He's a bit protective of us, you see, so you'll have to forgive  
him."  
  
He shook his head, but it only moved a few centimeters. "No,  
why are you doing this? I could've have killed you. I could do so again.  
You obviously aren't a fighter."  
  
She smiled sweetly at him. "No, I don't believe you would do  
that. You seem like a nice young man."  
  
"And we're here to make sure you don't repeat it!" came another  
female voice somewhere else in the room.  
  
"That's nice of you, Akane-chan, but I told you we're in no  
danger," Kasumi admonished. "Now, I told you my name, and you've met my  
younger sister Akane and her fiance, Saotome Ranma. May I ask your  
name?"  
  
He closed his eyes. "I... don't know. I don't remember much."  
Something flashed in his head. "Kenji, I think. Yeah, that seems right."  
He opened his eyes again. "Where am I? What happened to me?"  
  
"We were kinda hopin' you could tell us," Ranma answered. "All  
we know is that you fell inta the pond outside several hours ago and  
have been out of it since. Except for when you woke up several hours  
ago. Do ya remember anything else?"  
  
Kenji concentrated and tried to pull up something, but his  
memory was mostly a blur. Images here and there but nothing concrete.  
"No, I... I can't remember anything! Why can't I remember! What's going  
on!?" He tried to get up, but the parts of him that would respond,  
answered with pain. He only managed to get up part way before collapsing  
again in painful spasms.  
  
"Take it easy, Kenji-san," came the voice of another woman. He  
turned and saw a very nice looking older woman kneeling near the foot of  
his bed. She was wearing a light blue kimono with flower patterns, and  
her gentle face somehow made him calm down. "My name is Saotome Nodoka,  
and this is my husband, Genma." She pointed to the large man wearing a  
dirty-white gi, glasses, and a bandanna over his bald head, who was  
kneeling next to her. "And you are in the Tendo Dojo."  
  
"So why am I here?" Kenji asked, a bit angrily. "And why can't I  
remember anything!?"  
  
"We don't know," said another man who walked into the room  
wearing a dark brown gi and glasses. "My name is Ono Tofu and I'm a  
doctor. From what I can tell, you have amn- Ka-Ka-Kasumi! What a  
concidence to meet you here of all places!"  
  
"Oh boy," Ranma groaned.  
  
"Ah, Kasumi," Akane said, standing up. "Mind stepping out for a  
second?"  
  
Her older sister smiled. "Why, of course not. I'll just go make  
some tea." She allowed herself to be led out of the room. As she stepped  
out, she could be heard giggling and saying, "Dr. Tofu is so silly!"  
  
Ranma shook his head, then shook Tofu. "Okay doc, you were  
saying?"  
  
The doctor cleared his throughts. "Yes, it appears Kenji-san  
has amnesia. He also seems to be suffering from a slight case of smoke  
inhalation, as well as several bruises and light burns over his body."  
  
"The bruises are kinda my fault," Ranma admitted.  
  
Kenji glared at him, then turned to the doc. "So, when can I  
get my memory back?"  
  
Tofu sighed. "I don't know. It could take a couple of days, or  
a couple of years. There's no trauma to his head so..." A horrified look  
appeared on Kenji's face. Tofu smiled and tried to comfort him. "I'll  
have to run some more tests, but there is a very good chance of getting  
your memory back."  
  
"What do we do with him in the meantime?" Akane asked, coming  
back into the room.  
  
"He can stay with us," Nodoka offered. "Would you like that,  
Kenji-san?"  
  
A confused look appeared on his face. They want me to stay  
after what I almost did to one of them? Well, I really don't have  
anywhere else to go. "I suppose..."  
  
"Now wait just a minute!" Akane objected. "He tried to hurt  
Kasumi! How can we trust him?"  
  
"If he promises on his honor as a martial artist not to harm any  
of us, that would be good enough for me," Ranma suggested.  
  
"A martial artist?" Kenji asked confused. "Why do you think  
that?"  
  
He shrugged. "The way you held Kasumi, and your stance when I  
attacked you. You assumed it automatically, and even tried to block some  
of my punches. You've had some martial arts training at least."  
  
Kenji considered that, and martial arts didn't seem like an  
alien concept to him. "Alright, I promise. Provided I'm free to leave at  
any time!"  
  
"Of course, dear," Nodoka agreed. "You never were a prisoner.  
You are our guest."  
  
He nodded, somewhat grateful. "Arigato."  
  
Tofu stood up. "It's okay if you want to get up. Just don't  
strain or exhaust yourself for the rest of the day, and get plenty of  
sleep tonight." Tofu smiled and then left.  
  
Kenji suddenly realized that all he was wearing was a pair of  
boxers and he blushed mildy. "Um, do I have any other clothes?" he asked  
shyly.  
  
"Just the ones we found you in, and they're being washed,"  
Nodoka got up. "However, I'm sure my son, Ranma, would be kind enough to  
lend you some." She smiled and then began to usher people out of the  
room until only Ranma and Kenji were left.  
  
Ranma got up and began to sift through his closet. "Well, I  
suppose I got something in here for you."  
  
Kenji could only nod.  
  
  
  
  
  
He ended up wearing almost the exact same red Chinese shirt and  
black pants that Ranma had on. Apparently this Ranma didn't have much  
variety in the way of clothes.  
  
The rest of the day was spent with Kenji walking around to get  
his strength back. He also began to learn a bit about the family he was  
now staying with, and they it turn tried to help jog his memory.  
  
Despite numerous attempts, Kenji could only remember his first  
name and that he was 17. If he tried to probe too deep into his mind, a  
pounding headache was his only reply. He seemed to be quite intelligent  
and knowledgeable; in fact the only things he didn't know were where he  
was from and any particular details about his past. The family  
eventually relaxed their attempts to get him to remember, since pain  
obviously accompanied most of his deeper concentrations  
  
"Kenji-san, you ok?" Nodoka asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Kenji gasped as the headache slowly vanished. "I...  
just had a headache,  
that's all."  
  
Genma cocked his head thoughtfully. "Hmmm... Strange that you  
experienced this pain while trying to pull up your forgotten memories. I  
wonder if that means something?"  
  
"Well, I think it's pretty obvious," Nabiki stated. She had come  
home later to find this new person at the dojo. Naturally, she was  
suspicious of him, especially after hearing how he took Kasumi hostage.  
In her opinion, whenever someone new showed up at the dojo, violence and  
trouble followed. Ryoga, Pantyhose Taro, Rouge, Ryu Kumon, and even the  
innocent looking Natsume and Kurumi, all these encounters resulted in at  
least some damage to the house and dojo; not to mention putting people's  
lives at risk.  
  
"What is?" Soun asked.  
  
"His memory is just fine," she said simply. "He's just doing  
this to get as much info out of us as he can." She leveled a gaze at  
Kenji. "So, just why are you here, hmmm?"  
  
"Now really, Nabiki-chan," Kasumi admonished. "I told you he's a  
nice young man."  
  
The middle Tendo sister stood up. "Whatever. There is such as  
thing as being too trusting." She turned and pointed a finger at the  
amnesiac youth. "I'll be keeping an eye on you, boy."  
  
Kenji shrugged and looked uninterested. "Whatever."  
  
Her expression didn't change, but she did leave the room.  
  
Akane had watched the exchange and found herself wondering.  
It's true we don't know anything about him, but I get the impression  
Kenji is more scared than anything else. If I woke up without my  
memories in a strange place, I might've done the same thing. And Kasumi  
seems to trust him...  
  
"Ahem, well, in the meantime you can stay in the dojo," Soun  
offered. "I'm sorry to say all the rooms are taken, so we're a bit full  
at the moment. We should have a spare futon for you though. And you can  
stay here as long as you help out."  
  
"Unlike certain other freeloaders..." Akane muttered, but only  
Ranma heard as he was the closest to her. He grumbled something  
unintelligable.  
  
When Nodoka had heard Soun speak about the full rooms, she  
looked down. It was the Saotome's fault that the Tendos were having to  
put them up. But until her home was rebuilt, they had nowhere else to  
go.  
  
"Thanks, I..." Kenji sighed. These do seem like nice people. I  
guess I find it hard to believe they could be responisble for my memory  
lapse. Now that my headache is gone, it's a lot easier to think. "I  
guess I owe you people something of an apology, especially you Kasumi-  
san. I..." He seemed to be searching for the words, and failing. I can  
at least let them think I can be trusted. But if it turns out they had  
something to do with my condition...  
  
Kasumi simply smiled sweetly (say THAT three times fast!) and  
offered him some tea.  
  
"Ranma, Akane-chan, why don't you take him around town  
tomorrow," Nodoka suggested. "See if anybody knows him, and maybe get  
him some clothes to use while he stays with us."  
  
Akane nodded, hesitantly at first. "Hai." She yawned. "Well,  
it's getting late." She turned to her fiance. "Ranma, would you get him  
a futon and show him to the dojo?"  
  
Ranma looked startled. "Uh, yeah, sure." He turned to Kenji.  
"Come on, let's get you settled in."  
  
Kenji nodded and followed him outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
After settling him in the dojo, Ranma went back inside, into  
the living room where everyone else was sitting. Nabiki had returned and  
Akane took her seat next to Ranma.  
  
"So, who else is buying this story?" Nabiki asked at last.  
  
"Now Nabiki, Tofu-sensei does believe he has amnesia," Soun  
said. "As far as we know, he is telling the truth."  
  
"Amnesia isn't an easy thing to confirm," Nabiki added. "It  
would be easy to fake it to get into this house. For all we know, he  
could've been sent by someone else for some deeper purpose. "  
  
Akane scowled at her sister, but relented. "I suppose you're  
right. We'll just have to keep an eye on him. We've had more than one  
visitor turn out to be bad news."  
  
"But he seems like such a nice boy, if a bit confused and  
scared," Kasumi said. "It would be wrong of us to act unhospital to him  
in his condition."  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "I suppose you're right. We'll just have  
to watch him carefully. I'll see what info I can dig up on him, and if  
he tries anything, I'll know it."  
  
Akane turned to her fiance. "You've been awfully quiet about  
this, Ranma. What do you think of him?"  
  
The pig-tailed martial artist shrugged. "He seems okay. And  
Kasumi-san was right. He could've hurt her, but he didn't." He  
straightened. "I'm not sayin' he's not out to get us or somethin', but  
he doesn't seem like such a bad guy."  
  
Soun nodded. "It's agreed then. We help him, but keep our eyes  
open. Obviously, something or someone is bound to follow this boy for  
one reason or another, and chances are we'll be drawn into it. It's a  
martial artist's duty to help those in need."  
  
The other's nodded their ascent, though Akane noted Ranma  
didn't. Instead, he slipped out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenji had just settled himself into his futon and was preparing  
to go to sleep when he heard the door open. Since his back was to the  
door, all he heard were footsteps and then the door closing again. The  
footsteps walked over to him and stopped. He guessed it must be Ranma.  
He tried to surpress the fear instinct he felt, even as he braced  
himself for whatever may happen next.  
  
"Hey Kenji," came the voice of Ranma. "You still awake?"  
  
Kenji turned onto his back and look up at Ranma standing over  
him. "Y-yeah. What do you want."  
  
"I just want to let you know, these are my family and friends I  
will protect them against anyone or anything that tries to mess with  
them."  
  
"I think I understand Ranma-san," Kenji replied after a few  
seconds. "I, uh, don't know how to say this, but, I really don't want to  
hurt anyone. I'm still a little uneasy about all of you, too. But for  
the moment I have nowhere else to go." This seemed to placate Ranma a  
little, who then left.  
  
But if you think I trust you, Kenji thought. You're dead  
wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma didn't go to sleep right away, but instead thought about  
the newcomer. He could be tellin' the truth, I guess I really don't  
know he thought to himself. Still, it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on  
him. Don't want him to turn evil on us; kami knows that's happened often  
enough. People you thought you could trust turn on ya. Ranma yawned.  
Well, I'm not gonna accomplish much tonight. Might as well get some  
sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
I know at least one person thinks I'm suffering from annoying new  
character syndrome where the author brings a new character in that  
befriends everyone, but I don't entirely think so. The family doesn't  
quite trust him, but they will try to help him because they are  
basically nice people. Remember Rouge? They helped her when they didn't  
know who she was. And Ranma still helped her after they found out about  
her curse. Nabiki is a bit more open in her distrust. As for Kenji,  
well, how would you feel if you woke up with no past memory in a strange  
place? He's a bit scared, and doesn't know what else to do, or who to  
trust. He is a martial artist (practically everyone in the Ranmaverse  
is), though NOT stronger than everyone, and he will NOT try to solve  
everyone's problems. (He's got too many of his own to deal with.)  
  
Most importantly, he's not a gaijin, nor is he me. There are several  
reasons I brought a new character in (and he's not going to be the  
last), but I won't say just yet so as to not ruin the plot. Practically  
every story in the manga brings in new characters, so it's nothing new,  
and it's important for the story. In addition, he's amnesiac. With the  
possible exception of Shinnosuke, I haven't seen anybody else drop by  
the dojo with this condition(manga or fanfic), so I thought I'd try it  
and see what happens. Well, there was the Kuno-watermelon story, but  
they already knew who he was (and they still helped him).  



	3. Chapter 3

You know the drill. If you got something to say to me, send it here:  
oddball22@hotmail.com  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I have never, nor will I ever, say I don't deny that I don't  
own or may or may not have created anything. I'm just a puppet, so  
you'll have to ask the man holding my strings...  
  
Ranma 1/2: New Challenges  
Winds of Change  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Light spilled into the dojo, bringing Kenji out of his  
slumber. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and sat up. Well, I'm  
still alive. I wonder if the others are already up. He stretched the  
kinks out of his arms and yawned. I could just leave now. Even if they  
aren't the cause of my problems, it may not be a good idea to hang  
around. Somewhere out there, someone has got to know who I am. I just  
have to find them.  
  
Standing up, he instinctively sniffed the air and caught the  
mouth-watering scent of breakfast being made. Then again, I wouldn't  
get far on an empty stomach.  
  
He was just about to get dressed when he heard a couple of  
voices outside.  
  
"Is he up yet?" Akane's voice could be heard.  
  
"I don't know," Ranma answered. "Why don't you check for  
yourself."  
  
"Baka." Akane's tone raised a couple of notches. "I was just  
going to make sure he was ready for breakfast."  
  
"Whatever." Ranma's voice trailed off as he walked away.  
  
Next Kenji heard Akane knock at the door. "Kenji-san? Are you  
awake?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
"Breakfast will be ready soon."  
  
"Okay, I'll be out shortly." Kenji grabbed the clothes that were  
laying near his bed. They were the ones he was told he was wearing  
yesterday when he was found. Someone must have cleaned them, since they  
smelled and looked fresh.  
  
"The only link to my past," he said softly. He stood up, got  
dressed in the gray shirt and dark pants, and then went promptly into a  
few stretching exercises. As his muscles loosened, what little pain  
remained all but disappeared. Yet, he still couldn't recall anything  
further back than yesterday.  
  
"Well, that doc, what was his name? Oh yeah, Dr. Tofu said my  
memory would return, so I guess I can't dwell on that now."  
  
He suddenly froze in the middle of his stretching. What am I  
doing? he wondered. Hmmm... Well, this seems like something I should  
be doing. He finished up and headed out to the dining room after a  
quick stop in the bathroom.  
  
Washing his hands, he took a look at the face in the mirror.  
Angular cheekbones highlighted his narrow face, while a pair of unknown  
gray eyes stared back at him. His mostly black hair tapered down to his  
shoulders, but what caught his attention was the white streak. It  
started at the middle of his forehead and ran in a line, straight back  
to where his hair ended just below his neck.  
  
It scared how much he almost didn't recognize the face in the  
mirror.  
  
He shook his head to clear his mind, then headed out to the  
dining room. The family made room for him at the table and he sat down  
between Ranma and his father. Kenji glanced around the table, taking a  
look at each of the people seated there. Soun and Genma were reading the  
paper and Ranma was looking bored. Nabiki and Akane were engaged in a  
light conversation.  
  
"Sleep well, son?" Kenji turned his head to see Soun looking at  
him.  
  
"Hai," Kenji quickly replied. "I do feel a little better."  
  
"That's good." Soun went back to his paper while he continued to  
talk. "I hear Akane and Ranma are going to stop by some shops today so  
you can get some clothes of your own."  
  
Kenji started. "What are you talking about? I don't have any  
money!"  
  
"Well, we can't have you wearing the same thing everyday,"  
Nabiki interjected. "And we can't have you keep wearing Ranma's stuff  
either. It's bad enough to have one person in this house who insists on  
wearing the same outfit everyday." Akane laughed at that but Ranma chose  
to just simply ignore it.  
  
Kenji boggled a little at Nabiki. Why's she acting nice now,  
when just yesterday she was spouting off stuff about not trusting me?  
He shelved that issue for the moment, as Kasumi and Nodoka began putting  
food on the table. Glancing over, he noticed Genma and Ranma had already  
jumped in and were cramming food in as fast as it would go.  
  
"Better dig in now and get something before our two vacuum  
cleaners inhale it all," Akane warned, indicating the two male  
Saotome's. Ranma paused for a second to stick his tongue out at her.  
  
Kenji nodded and picked up his chopsticks. Well, it could be  
poisoned or drugged... His stomach rumbled quietly. Guess I don't have  
a choice. He began to eat the pickled rice and miso soup.  
  
"This is really good!" he said between bytes. "Arigato to the  
cook."  
  
Kasumi blushed. "Thank you, Kenji-san. But it's really nothing  
special and Nodoka-obasama helped, too."  
  
The meal passed quickly, except for when Ranma 'accidentily'  
knocked his water glass over and splashed Kenji with it. He apologized,  
but Kenji got the feeling he did it on purpose. But why would that be?  
  
The meal ended and slowly everyone began to disperse to start  
on the day's activities. Soun and Genma set up a shogi table and began  
to play while Kasumi and Nodoka went back to the kitchen to clean.  
Nabiki left, saying something about debt collection, while Akane  
announced she was going to the dojo to workout.  
  
"You do martial arts?" Kenji asked.  
  
"Yeah," Akane confirmed. "This is a dojo."  
  
Ranma stood up. "Why don't you join us? That is, if you think  
you you're up to it." This will give me a chance to see what he's made  
of.  
  
Kenji's eyes narrowed as he stood to follow them out to the  
dojo. "That's right. I still owe for for those sucker punches you hit me  
with yesterday." He cracked his knuckles.  
  
Ranma assumed an attack posture in the center of the room.  
"Then why don't you do something about it?"  
  
Kenji went into a more offensive stance. "This is where I deal  
some payback."  
  
"Men," Akane muttered, then glanced between the two. "Don't hurt  
him, Ranma."  
  
"I think you should be more worried for your boyfriend," Kenji  
stated with a snort, then charged.  
  
A month or two ago, Akane would have strenously denied Kenji's  
remark, despite the fact he had no actual clue as to their relationship.  
Now, there was nothing she wanted more. She wisely decided not to say  
anything, however.  
  
Up close, Kenji snapped a lightning fast side sick to Ranma's  
face, only his target was no longer there to receive it. Kenji was  
surprised for a split second, then adjusted his follow through. He leapt  
upward, dodging the return sweep, then came down on Ranma's head with a  
thrusting kick.  
  
The next thing he knew, several punches impacted his chest and  
he was flying across the room to land against the wall. "Wha...?" What  
happened? Kenji shook his head and stood up, noting Ranma smirking at  
him from the middle of the dojo floor. Anger flashed through him.  
"Alright, no more kid gloves! Hyah!"  
  
He flipped and somersaulted across the floor. As he reached his  
opponent, he lashed out with a rapid foot sweep that Ranma easilt leapt  
over. Kenji continued the motion while standing up, bring the same foot  
around at mid-chest level. Again, he met empty air. What? was all  
Kenji could think, when he felt something lightly vault off his leg and  
land on his head.  
  
"Come on, work with me here," Ranma said from his perch on  
Kenji's head. "You're not that bad."  
  
Hell with this! Kenji thought. No more holding back! His  
only verbal reply was a snarl, as the amnesiac young man launched a full  
offensive of almost blindingly fast punches and kicks. Surprisingly,  
Ranma blocked all of them instead of dodging, but Kenji only realized  
this after impacting the wall from another impromptu flight.  
  
Sitting up, he saw Ranma shake his head. "You're all speed  
mostly, but not much power. Just the opposite of Akane. Skill's not that  
bad, but there's a lot of room for improvement."  
  
Kenji rubbed the bump on his head. How'd he get so good!? I  
could barely touch him! If these people are responsible for my amnesia,  
I don't stand a chance. He now noticed Akane had been watching from the  
sidelines, and there was a curious expression on her face.  
  
"Well obviously he's no match for you, Ranma," Akane stated.  
"Maybe I should try sparring with him." Then she turned and reduced a  
few cement blocks to rubble.  
  
Kenji blinked. What the!? Who are these people? "Uh, yeah, I  
guess." He stood up.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Sure, I suppose." He turned to Kenji. "Be  
warned, she's as tough as a gorilla!"  
  
This time Ranma went flying across the room from a punch  
delivered by Akane. She then turned to him and assumed a ready stance.  
"Well, let's go!"  
  
The amnesiac youth began to have second thoughts, but then  
squelched them. You're not going to let yourself be defeated by a girl  
are you? She was probably just trying to psych you out with that cement  
block trick. They were probably rigged. Yeah, that's it! He brought his  
hands up. "Whenever you're ready."  
  
She grinned and attacked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After several hours, the trio emerged from the dojo and headed  
back to the house. Kenji seemed especially tired. In contrast, Ranma  
wasn't sweating at all and Akane seemed to be in the middle.  
  
Kenji did have to admit that Ranma was good, way too skilled  
for him. Even though he had found out that Ranma was pulling his  
punches, the impacts still hurt. was almost as fast as Ranma, but had  
nowhere near the strength.  
  
He was closer matched to Akane, but she was still able to hand  
him his head in 2 out of 3 matches.  
  
Kenji wiped his brow with a towel. "Whew! I can't remember when  
I had such a workout. Of course, I can't remember much of anything." He  
laughed, just because he was feeling a nice high from the physical  
workout.  
  
"I'll admit you got some potential," Ranma slapped him on the  
back causing Kenji to wince in pain. "Oh, sorry man. You just need to  
learn to keep your guard up."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"But seriously, you're pretty fast," he complimented. "You just  
need to develop more of an instinct for where your opponent is what  
they're gonna do. Also, do some strength training to make your attacks  
and blocks more effective. I noticed you tended to dodge more than block  
but, while that's not bad, learning to block effectively will help  
improve your combat skills."  
  
"Why don't you grab a hot bath, Kenji-san," Akane suggested.  
"Than we'll take you to Ucchan's for lunch."  
  
"Sure, why not," he replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Ranchan, hi Akane-chan," a girl across the counter greeted  
the three as they entered the restaurant known as `Ucchan's.' Then she  
frowned as she noticed Kenji. "Who's your friend?"  
  
Ranma waved. "Hey Ucchan! This is Kenji."  
  
Kenji stepped forward and bowed. "Ohayo, Ms...?"  
  
Ukyo smiled and returned the bow. "Kuonji Ukyo, but you can  
call me Ukyo."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Ukyo-san." Kenji sniffed the air. "Mmmm,  
that smells pretty good."  
  
Ukyo grinned as she poured some batter onto the grill. "Sure  
is, sugar."  
  
"Ucchan makes the best okonomiyaki in all of Japan," Ranma  
explained while taking a stool by the grill. Akane sat next to him and  
Kenji sat down next to her.  
  
He took a moment to study this new girl. Quite attractive, he  
realized, with the ribbon in her long chestnut-colored hair and the  
purple shirt she wore. The black pants fit quite tightly and Kenji had  
to avert his eyes, lest he be caught staring at her legs. Then he  
noticed the huge spatula she had strapped to her back, as well as the  
bandoleer of smaller spatula's across her chest. Kenji's brow furrowed  
in thought as Ranma and Akane made their orders.  
  
"What would you like on yours, Kenji-san?" Ukyo asked him.  
  
"Oh, I don't have any money..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Don't worry about, it's on the house!"  
  
"Arigato," Kenji thanked her. Why are these people being so  
nice to me? "In that case, give me your specialty."  
  
She nodded and began to work, talking as she prepared the  
meals. "You know, I don't think I heard your full name, Kenji-san."  
  
His face fell. "I don't remember..."  
  
Ukyo looked puzzled, prompting Akane to explain the details of  
yesterday. She explained his unexpected arrival and amnesia, but left  
out his attacking of Kasumi, to the young man's surprise. When she was  
finished, Ukyo looked sympathetic.  
  
"Poor dear," he offered. "Don't worry though, I'm sure it'll  
come back. And Tofu-sensei is the best there is. He'll find a way!"  
  
Kenji nodded and Ukyo took a moment to study the newcomer while  
she prepared the meals. He was slightly thinner than Ranma and a tad  
shorter. He also appeared less muscular too, but from looking at his  
sleeveless arms it was obvious he wasn't entirely weak either, and she  
came came to the same conclusion as Ranma, that he was a martial artist  
of sorts.  
  
Definitely the agile, athletic type, she deduced as she read  
his body language in case she had to fight him. His hair was mostly  
black and hung loosely down to his shoulders. A small white streak ran  
down in the middle part of his hair, from his forehead to the ends. Deep  
gray eyes promised to draw her in and she had to look away lest they do  
just that.  
  
At least he doesn't appear to be a transvestite, she mused  
with an internal grin.  
  
She allowed that grin to the surface as she finished the meals,  
plopped them onto three plates, and served them. Ranma was quick to dig  
in as usual, while Akane ate at a slower pace. Kenji tried a piece.  
  
"Well, how is it?" Ukyo asked after he had swallowed.  
  
"Very good," Kenji complimented her.  
  
Ukyo smiled in thanks. "Arigato, Kenji-san. So, have you given  
any thought to what you're gonna do now?"  
  
"I really hadn't thought about it much," he replied after a  
moment. "I was thinking of leaving soon to look for any signs of my real  
family. Or at least people who know me."  
  
"Japan is a big place," Ukyo countered. "You have any leads?"  
  
He reluctantly shook his head. "No, but what else can I do?"  
  
"You might as well stay here, Kenji-san," Akane suggested.  
"You're best chance to get your memory restored lies with Tofu-sensei.  
Once you've got that back, then you'll know for certain where your  
family is."  
  
Ukyo nodded. "I have to agree with Akane-chan." An idea seemed  
to pop into her head. "Say, how about coming to school in the meantime?"  
  
Kenji frowned. "Why?"  
  
"Well, you are 17, and truency is somewhat enforced around  
here," Ukyo replied. "If it's discovered you aren't attending school,  
you could get into some trouble. And I'm sure you can get transferred to  
your real school once you find out where you live. I should know; I had  
to attend a couple different schools as I wandered around Japan."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Me too. That's one thing Pop couldn't get away  
with a whole lot. He wanted me to train all the time, but truency  
officers caught us a couple of times and forced him to send me to  
school."  
  
Ukyo chuckled. "And you'll like Furinken. One thing I'll say,  
you'll never get bored!"  
  
Ranma shook his head while Ukyo and Akane snickered. Kenji  
guessed it must be some kind of inside joke. After they calmed down,  
Ukyo inquired as to their plans for the day and Akane informed her that  
they were just going to get a few extra pairs of clothes for Kenji, so  
he had something to wear. Then added that they should get him a school  
uniform as well.  
  
Ukyo became excited. "Shopping! Ooh, can I come with you?"  
  
Ranma gulped down the rest of his meal. "What about your  
restaurant?" he asked.  
  
"Konatsu-kun should be back soon, and he can handle the light  
crowd I have between the lunch and dinner crowds," Ukyo answered.  
  
They finished up their meals and headed outside when Konatsu  
came back. Ranma seemed to focus in on something and tapped Ukyo on the  
shoulder. When she looked up at him, he pointed to... a mailbox?  
  
I didn't notice that when we came in, Kenji realized, and  
watched as Ukyo became visibly upset and unholstered her huge spatula.  
  
Fascinated, he continued to observe as she flattened the  
mailbox, then scooped it up and swung at it, batter style, launching  
into the sky. His eyes grew even wider as he beheld a female face  
popping out of it.  
  
"Ukyo-sama, I love youuuuuuuuuuuu!" the face said as it sped out  
of sight.  
  
"And don't come back!" Ukyo yelled.  
  
Kenji scratched his head. "Uh...." He struggled for words.  
  
Ukyo replaced her battle spat'. "Don't ask. Let's go."  
  
They departed for the mall and the young amnesiac decided to  
push the incident out of his mind for now. Ukyo gathered info from Ranma  
and Akane about how much they had told the new boy, and was warned about  
keeping an eye on him. She agreed and dropped back to talk to him  
herself. Finally, when he could contain his curiosity no longer, he  
asked about the huge spatula on her back. She laughed and wondered why  
he didn't ask sooner and he replied that he didn't want to be rude.  
  
"Awww, polite to the end." Ukyo smiled at him. "We just might  
have to keep you around."  
  
Kenji blushed mildly, causing Ukyo to laugh. She told him a bit  
about her life in Nerima, the restaurant, school, and her relationship  
with Ranma that went way back. Kenji was just about to ask her another  
question when he sensed something coming from above. At first he thought  
it was going to hit him or Ukyo, so he pulled her to the side, just as  
it slammed into Ranma.  
  
"Ni Hao!" came the greeting from the figure on the bicycle. It  
was a Chinese girl with long purple hair and carrying a delivery box in  
one hand. "Shampoo brought special ramen for husband! In return, Ranma  
can take Shampoo for lunch date!"  
  
"Ranma's married, AND he has a fiancee?" Kenji asked in  
surprise.  
  
Shampoo turned her eyes looking for the voice, and saw Kenji.  
"Who you?"  
  
He shrugged indifference, but couldn't help but notice how  
well... endowed the purple-haired girl was. "The name's Kenji."  
  
The woman smiled slightly as Akane stepped in. "Kenji-san, this  
is Shampoo. Shampoo, meet Kenji," she said flatly. "And no, Ranma's not  
married to her."  
  
Shampoo frowned. "Violent tomboy find new fiance so Ranma  
belong Shampoo now?"  
  
Akane fumed while Kenji blinked. "I'm just a guest at their  
house for the moment."  
  
"Do you mind getting off me now?" came a voice from under the  
bicycle. Shampoo backed off a bit allowing Ranma to get to his feet. A  
tire mark ran down his face. "First off, I've already eaten lunch, and  
second of all, I ain't your fiance! How many times do I have to tell  
you!?"  
  
Akane began to walk off. "Well, you can have him!" She smiled  
to herself when she turned her back.  
  
"Akane, wait!" Ranma ran after her, a smile on his lips too.  
  
Kenji was about to say something when Ukyo laid a hand on his  
arm and shook her head. "They'll be fine," she told him.  
  
Shampoo looked slightly upset, then her beeper went off. "Hmph,  
fine then. Shampoo have other deliveries to make." She bicycled off.  
  
As Ukyo and Kenji made to catch up with Ranma and Akane, Kenji  
made a comment. "I don't know what my life was like before, but it  
couldn't have had as many strange people in it."  
  
Ukyo smiled. "You have no idea..."  
  
Kenji could only cock his head in confusion.  
  
  
  
  
  
In her room, Nabiki completed her logon to the internet. The  
computer was a definite improvement over her ledger, and she had easily  
been able to afford it with the money she made from picture sales and  
the bets she took on the various fights at Furinken.  
  
The bait was a preliminary profile on Kenji she had compiled,  
and now was the time to throw it out onto the internet and see if she  
could get a bite. In addition to several pictures she had taken of him,  
she added the rest of the information she knew.  
  
Personal Name: Kenji  
Family Name: Unknown  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: approximately 125 lbs.  
Hair: black with white stripe down the middle  
Character Info: Appeared in our yard yesterday and claimed he  
had no memory of who he was. Suffers from  
headaches if he tries to remember. Possess some  
martial arts skill, a black belt rating.  
If you have any info, e-mail: icequeen@hotmail.com.  
  
Nabiki clicked the send button, and the profile was delivered  
to all her contacts and posted to several sites. Then she leaned back in  
her chair.  
  
Now all she had to do was wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
The mall was pretty crowded, but the four managed to work from  
store to store. At almost every clothing shop, Akane and Ukyo picked out  
numerous outfits for Kenji to try on, and a few for themselves as well.  
By the end of the day, Kenji would look back and see that at least half  
his time was spent in the changing rooms. He went along with it, only  
because they were his hosts and were paying for new clothes.  
  
He noticed Ranma, for the most part, just hung back and didn't  
say much. To Kenji, he looked like a fish out of water, always scanning  
the crowd for an escape route or something.  
  
During a period of relative rest, the young amnesiac was seated  
on a bench while Akane dragged Ranma into a store saying something about  
how he needed some new shoes. With nothing else to do at the moment,  
Ukyo sat down next to him.  
  
"But, Akane, I don't need new shoes!" Ranma complained when they  
were in the store.  
  
"Oh shut up," she told him and then pointed. "I just wanted you  
to see something."  
  
Ranma's eyes followed where she pointed and he saw Ukyo and  
Kenji sitting next to each other, happily talking away. "So, what's the  
big deal?"  
  
Akane frowned at him. "Are you that blind? I think they're  
hitting it off!"  
  
Ranma choked. "Nani?"  
  
"They seem to like each other and I think this will really help  
both of them, since Ukyo's still seems kind of depressed."  
  
"The guy's only been around since yesterday and we don't know  
anything about him!" Ranma exclaimed when regained control of himself.  
"I hope you're not thinking of tryin' to play matchmaker or nothin'..."  
The look on Akane's face told him she was thinking along those lines.  
"Ah, geez, just leave 'em alone. They'll get along fine without your  
help."  
  
"Like you're a big expert on relationships!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Hey I can't help it if I'm so good-looking that girls naturally  
fall all over me; You're the uncute one, remember?" As soon as he  
finished speaking Ranma mentally kicked himself, then instinctively  
braced for what would happen next. And happen it did.  
  
Just because they had been getting along better, didn't mean  
the end of their little tiff's.  
  
In one fluid motion, the extra-dimensional mallet appeared in  
Akane's hand and left it's impact on Ranma's head. He fell over and  
landed on his back, doing a good impersonation of a dead bug.  
  
"Baka," she muttered, then grabbed an arm and dragged him out  
of the store.  
  
"Come on, we're leaving," she told an astonished Kenji and a  
chuckling Ukyo as she passed them. A quick look at Ukyo confirmed that  
he shouldn't say anything and just follow.  
  
As they left, Kenji couldn't help but shake his head and wonder  
if the life he had before was anything like this.  



	4. Chapter 4

If you're still reading, than you either like what I have written or are  
a masochist. Or maybe you just don't have an opinion yet. Anywho, here's  
my e-mail for to use as an outlet for your frustrations:  
  
oddball22@hotmail.com  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own it all! The Effiel tower, the Staue of Liberty, and  
the Pyramids of Egypt! So get your stinking paws off of them!  
HAHAHAHAHA! Hey, let me go! Get that hugging jacket off me! What are you  
doing with that needle? Don't stick it into my arm! OUCH! I'm going to  
get... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
  
Ranma 1/2: New Challenges  
Winds of Change  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Deep inside a cave, two cloaked figures were laying on the  
floor. Both appeared to be very weak and barely moving. In the center of  
this cavern, a multi-colored crystal pulsed brightly in a small pool of  
water, which was atop a rock column. Right above the crystal a thin  
opening stretched from the ceiling, all the way through the earth to the  
ground above, creating a wind tunnel that blew cold air onto the  
crystal.  
  
Off to one side, a rock wall slid open and two more figures  
appeared. One was talking to the other and his head was turned. "I still  
don't see what this is about! We have to find the others or you know  
what will happen! Even you can't deny it!" The speaker turned to face  
forward where he immediately caught sight of the two on the ground.  
  
"Kami-sama!" Quan exclaimed and rushed over to them.  
  
The one remaining in the door way laughed. "All too easy," was  
all he said.  
  
"We have to help them!" Quan proclaimed. "If they die the sects  
will erupt into civil war!"  
  
The doorman pointed a finger, directing Quan's attention to the  
crystal sitting atop the rocky spire. "Not if I command thier entire  
loyalty."  
  
"What have you done!?" he demanded, his face ashen. He suddenly  
found his strength waning. In all my years, I've never... How could  
could he have created such a powerful artifact? He attempted to walk  
toward the figure in the doorway, but felt himself become heavier by the  
second, as his own magical energies were drained. The one in the doorway  
stepped back and began to close it.  
  
"No! You can't leave me here!" The door finished closing and the  
man sunk to his knees. "No... how could he... an Elemchrys... not  
complete..." was all he managed before falling on the ground.  
  
As he lay there, the voice of the Garon, the Fire Lord, echoed.  
"Don't think you've saved the boy. I managed to find where you sent him,  
and will have him before the week is over."  
  
"No... How did you...?"  
  
"The wonders of technology my old friend. I owe icequeen some  
thanks..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma awoke Kenji the next morning for school and left the  
dojo. Kenji shook his head to clear his mind of the images. It was the  
same dream again. He was surrounded by flames and had a very strong  
feeling of helplessness.  
  
What does it mean? he pondered. Should I tell the others  
about it? No, not 'til I figure it out. He then wiped the sweat off his  
brow and went for one of his new, light blue shirts. As he got ready,  
his thoughts drifted to yesterday.  
  
They had hit the mall and got him several sets of clothes. What  
made the day more interesting, was all the things Ukyo was telling him.  
About Ranma's fiancees: Akane, Shampoo, and Ukyo. Kenji was taken aback  
by that last one, but Ukyo had told him that after Ranma and Akane's  
failed wedding attempt some time ago, she had given up on him.  
  
She explained how she had interrupted the wedding with bombs in  
an attempt to win Ranchan for herself, but then felt extremely bad  
afterward when neither Ranma nor Akane would talk to her. After a couple  
of weeks, they finally made up, and Ukyo came to the conclusion that  
Ranma and Akane really did care deeply about each other, even if they  
didn't seem to show it at times. So, she decided to back off on her  
attempts to "snag him" for herself and let the two sort things out on  
their own.  
  
It wasn't an easy decision, but it was the only one she could  
make.  
  
Kenji nodded and felt strangely compelled to squeeze her  
shoulder in support as he saw a tear fall from her cheek. He half-  
expected Ukyo to just smile and shrug him off, but was pleasantly  
surprised when she leaned into him and gave him a one-armed hug. That  
made him feel good and he smiled. He found himself liking her, but  
quickly supressed those feelings. It was obvious she was still hung up  
on Ranma, and he still had his own problems to deal with.  
  
Still, he couldn't stop the smile that stuck to his face as he  
joined Ranma and Akane on their walk to school.  
  
"So, what do you think of Ukyo-chan?" Kenji turned to find Akane  
smiling at him.  
  
The question caught Kenji off guard and he stammered. "Uh....  
well... She's nice."  
  
"And?"  
  
He managed to recover his wits and turned away from her "And  
what?  
  
"Don't you like her?" Akane asked.  
  
"Well, she seems like a nice person," he replied. He seemed like  
he was going to say something else, but changed his mind. "Just forget  
it. It's none of your business and I've got more important things to  
worry about." His face hardened. "Once I get my memory back and/or  
locate my family, I'm gone."  
  
It was apparent to both Ranma and Akane by his tone that Kenji  
wasn't about to say anything else, so the the rest of the walk to school  
was in silence.  
  
Kenji was mentally berating himself. What was I thinking!?  
Sure, she's pretty cute, but I can't let a girl's face distract me! I've  
more important things I should be concerned with. A new thought entered  
his head. Besides, this could be some plot of theirs, to get me to  
stick around. Buy me stuff, play nice, present me with a nice girl... If  
they're responsible for my amnesia, they could be trying to create a new  
life for me and hope I won't think about my old one.  
  
Eventually, they came upon the school. As they passed through  
the gate, the new student took a look around. It was a pretty big  
structure and the yard was filled with students laughing and talking as  
they headed to class.  
  
"Halt!"  
  
Kenji instinctively stopped at the command, then looked around  
for the speaker. He found it in a guy who was dressed in a blue hakama.  
He was also pointing a bokken in their direction.  
  
"Hiya Kuno!" Ranma grinned. "What's shakin'?"  
  
Kuno responded. "Know this, Saotome, that thy days are numbered  
with the lovely Tendo Akane. Thou shalt not be allowed to enchant her  
with thy black magic and expect to get away with it."  
  
Ranma waved him off. "Yeah, whatever. Listen, I'd love to stay  
and chat, but I'd like to get to class on time today."  
  
Kuno then laid his eyes on the person standing next to Akane and  
spoke to him. "Who be thee, that thou accompanith my fierce tigress? Has  
the sorcerer Saotome aquired an apprentice to his dark arts? Or mayhap  
you be a fellow dark master?"  
  
Kenji raised an eyebrow. "I'm..."  
  
The figure held up a hand. "Wait! Think it should be so rude as  
to ask one's name before offering thine own. Behold! For the one who  
stands before you is the Kendo master, Blue Thunder of Furinken High,  
Kuno Tatewaki, age 18." Thunder seemed to echo in the distance. "And who  
might thou be and what is thy relationship to lovely Tendo Akane?"  
  
"Name's Kenji." Kenji bowed his head foreward slightly, giving  
the sempai the proper respect. "And, as if it's any of your business,  
I'm just a houseguest, temporarily."  
  
"Thou dost not have any dark designs on my Tigress, Akane-kun?"  
  
"Designs?" Kenji spared a glance at Akane. "Uh, I guess not."  
  
Kuno seemed somewhat relieved, then looked a bit upset. "Think  
not enough of me as to not offer thy full name? Would thou darest incur  
my wrath?"  
  
"Leave him alone, Kuno-sempai," Akane jumped in. "He's got  
amnesia and doesn't remember a whole lot. My family is looking after  
him, until he recovers."  
  
Kunou nodded. "Ah, then you have my utmost sympathies dear boy.  
As for you Tendo Akane, I shall win you from the cur known as Saotome  
and set you free. En guarde, sorcerer!"  
  
Kuno charged and, a short scuffle later, was rendered airborne.  
  
"That's just Kuno, the resident looney," Akane told him as they  
resumed their walk into the building. "Don't worry about him. But he is  
the kendo club champion here at school and a good fighter, so try not to  
make him mad, okay?"  
  
Akane waved to Ranma. "Ranma, you go ahead to class. I'll take  
Kenji-san to be registered."  
  
"Gotcha." Ranma nodded. "See ya later man." He turned and  
started to run off. "And try not to let the principal cut your hair!"  
came the receeding call.  
  
Kenji blinked. "Nani?"  
  
"Don't worry about. I think the principal is gone for the week  
anyway, so we have plenty of time to prepare you to face him." They  
arrived at the new student registration door. "Here you go. My dad's  
already called the school so they're expecting you. Good luck!"  
  
"Uh, arigato." Kenji waved and she waved back as she took off.  
Hmmm, that Kuno guy said something about Ranma practicing dark magic.  
Maybe I should have a further talk with him. He glanced at the door.  
But I've got something else to do at the moment.  
  
Nervously, Kenji pushed open the door and entered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what do you think of Kenji-san?" Akane asked Ukyo as they  
sat under a tree at eating lunch.  
  
Ukyo blushed slightly. "He seems alright. Are you sure you  
don't know anything else about him?" She's trying to fix me up,  
probably to get me completely off Ranchan. The chef thought about it a  
bit more. Why not? At the very least it might make Ranma jealous enough  
to...  
  
Akane shook her head as she swallowed a bite of her sandwich.  
"Only what you know, though we are being careful since we don't really  
know him."  
  
"That's too bad." Ukyo turned thoughtful. "If I had amnesia, I  
could use someone to be close to. After all, I imagine he isn't feeling  
too comfortable being in an unknown place with an unknown past." She  
took another bite of her okonomiyaki.  
  
"Hey, look! There he is now. Want to invite him over? He seems  
to be looking for a place to have lunch..."  
  
Ukyo nodded. "Sure, why not?"  
  
"Hey Kenji-san!" Akane called to him. "Over here!" He scanned  
the area and saw Akane and Ukyo sitting under a tree and waving at him.  
He waved back and walked over to them.  
  
They made room and he managed a half-smile as he sat down while  
unpacking the bento box prepared by Kasumi. He immediately started into  
his sandwich.  
  
Then they inquired as to how his testing went and he told them.  
The tests and the forms he had to fill out weren't so bad. The forms  
worried him at first, since he didn't have a whole lot of info about  
himself to put down. But, following the advice of Soun, he put his last  
name as Tendo, and their address as his own.  
  
After filling out several forms, they lead him into a separate  
room for the test. It was several pages long and covered a variety of  
subjects in a multitude of formats. He was surprised at how much he knew  
and he thought he did quite well.  
  
"That's good!" Ukyo smiled at him. "With any luck, we might end  
up in the same class group."  
  
A new voice interrupted them, and Kenji looked up to see  
someone he didn't know. The figure handed Ukyo a note and then took off.  
She unfolded the note and looked it over, her brow furrowing.  
  
"What's it say?" Akane asked.  
  
"Just that someone wants to meet with me right now and talk  
about something," Ukyo said after a moment. "I guess I better go see  
what they want. Hey Kenji-san, Akane-chan, I'll see ya later."  
  
Both Kenji and Akane waved goodbye and Kenji watched her as she  
disappear around the corner of a building, then returned to his lunch.  
"Where's Saotome?" he asked Akane.  
  
A small sigh seemed to escape her before she answered.  
"Probably showing off in one of the noon sports games the guys play.  
I..."  
  
He tuned Akane out as the hairs on the back of his neck began  
to rise, telling him something was wrong. Then, a sudden movement from  
above caused him to cry a warning of, "Akane, look out!" before pushing  
her out of the way. A loud *crack* could be heard and Kenji grasped his  
left arm in pain.  
  
The assailant had struck him with some sort of club, though it  
was obvious they were probably aiming for Akane. The individual then  
flipped away and began to laugh.  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, that was a close call Akane dear. Does Ranma-  
sama know you're cheating on him?" She smirked. "It just proves he  
doesn't deserve a harridan like you!"  
  
Akane stood up and brushed the dirt from her school uniform.  
"Kodachi! What are you doing here!?" she demanded.  
  
"A true martial artist would have seen that coming," She let  
loose some more of her patented laugh (a patent shared with Naga). "If  
you couldn't see that, how will you protect Ranma? Just proof that my  
darling Ranma-sama belongs with me!"  
  
Kodachi? Kenji thought as he opened his eyes and looked at  
the figure standing a few yards away. She had black hair tied into a  
pony tail, and was dressed in only a green leotard. Why's that name  
seem familiar? Oh yeah! Ukyo said that was one of the girls chasing  
Ranma, though she added that Kodachi was a complete lunatic. Now I can  
see why; that laugh alone is driving me nuts!  
  
Realizing that he was laying on his stomach, he attempted to  
get up using both hands but immense pain short through his left arm,  
causing him to rely solely on his right.  
  
"Kenji-san is my friend!" Akane said out loud, then risked a  
glance back at him. "You okay?"  
  
Kenji blinked at the friend comment as he twisted his body into  
a sitting position against the tree. He nodded at her. "My left arm  
hurts like hell, but I'll be fine." Then he muttered under his breath.  
"But why does everyone assume I'm more than a friend to you?" And why  
would you want to be my friend after what I did to your sister?  
  
Akane shook her head, turned back to Kodachi, and assumed a  
fighting stance. "Enough of this! Get lost since nobody wants you here!"  
  
Akane's shouts didn't seem to affect Kodachi at all. "You have  
some nerve, Tendo, after trying to bind my love in marriage. You also  
managed to turn my Ranma-sama against me. I don't know how you did it,  
but do not think you will succeed." She laughed some more and started  
her assault on Akane. "When you're out of the picture, Ranma-sama will  
be all mine!"  
  
The two girls began to fight and at first it seem they were  
evenly matched. Kodachi seemed to be more agile, but Akane was stronger  
and could take more punishment. As the fight wore on, it caught the  
attention of a few students who wandered over to see what the fuss was  
about. Kenji stopped looking at them and turned back to the fight.  
  
Akane had managed to disarm her opponent of her clubs, and land  
a few hits to her midsection, causing the crazy girl to back up,  
clutching her stomach. Just as Akane was about to follow up on her  
attack, Kodachi looked up and blew some sort of powder into Akane's  
face. She gasped and stumbled back, before falling to her knees.  
  
"Wh-what?" Akane's eyes bulged.  
  
Kodachi got up and walked over to her now helpless opponent.  
"And now to finish this once and for all!" She picked up one of her  
clubs and raised it above her head.  
  
Kenji watched incredously from the sidelines. She's going to  
kill her! He forced himself to his feet and yelled a forceful. "NO!"  
causing Kodachi to pause. "There's no need to do that. Or are you a  
coward who can only win a conflict by ambushes and dirty tricks?"  
  
Kodachi laughed yet again. "Just a simple paralysis powder. And  
I suggest you stay out of something that's not your business."  
  
A snarl passed the young amnesiac's face. "You hit me! I think  
that means it is my business." He went into an attack stance that  
favored his left arm. "Normally I try not to hit ladies, but one thing  
is clear: You ain't no lady!" With that, he attacked, and all Akane  
could do was watch the new battle unfold.  
  
Argh! I can't use my left arm! She seemed to be almost as good  
as Akane, and I know how my sparring matches against her fared. This  
isn't good, but I have to do something!  
  
Kenji feinted with his right, then worked through a series of  
kicks, trying to keep his left arm safe, but all of them were either  
blocked or dodged by the myraid tools produced by his opponent. Kodachi  
responded in kind with a few well-placed club strikes of her own.  
  
They danced around a bit, neither one able to land more than a  
few strikes each. Kenji managed to dodge most of her latest attacks, but  
one roundhouse crashed into his left arm before he could do anything.  
Pain lanced through him and sparks exploded in his vision, momentarily  
stunning him, but that moment was enough.  
  
Kodachi seized the opportunity to whack him a few times with  
her club, finishing with a strike to his stomach. As the air was forced  
from his lungs, Kenji collapsed onto his back. He landed next to Akane,  
glancing up into her face.  
  
She was looking down at him and seemed to have a tear in her eye  
as she tried to mouth, "I'm sorry."  
  
Then, a shadow was over them. They didn't have to guess who it  
was.  
  
"Well, now, that was a pathetic display," Kodachi smirked. "I'll  
deal with you, little boy, in a moment after I get my true prize!" Kenji  
watched in horror as she raised her club once more, and there was  
nothing he could do. No!  
  
Then, the wind gathered.  
  
Kenji forced himself to a sitting position and thrust out his  
right arm, palm outward towards Kodachi. A blast of wind rushed from  
behind him to gather at his palm, then shoot with tremendous force to  
slam into the leotard-clad girl. The Black Rose was tossed several yards  
away to be dumped on the ground.  
  
Kenji froze. What in the world was that!? he wondered. A quick  
glance at Akane told him she was thinking the same thing.  
  
"I don't know how you did that," came a familiar female voice.  
"But, now you've just sealed your fate as well." Kodachi was standing up  
the same time as Kenji.  
  
"Just leave already!" Kenji yelled. "There's no point in this  
continuing!"  
  
Kodachi shook her head. "Ah, but there is!"  
  
With that, she took her right hand out from behind her back  
where she was hiding it and flicked something at Kenji. He thought he  
managed to dodge it when he suddenly felt a constricting force around  
his neck. His hands went immediately up to try and free himself of the  
long ribbon that was protruding from a handle in Kodachi's grip, and  
wrapped around his neck. He was forced to his knees with a quick tug  
from Kodachi, and he could only stare hopelessly while Kodachi produced  
a hoola hoop.  
  
A hoola hoop? he thought in utter astonishment. Clubs,  
ribbons, and now a hula hoop... Who is this crazy chick?  
  
Kodachi hit something on the hoop and small blades sprung from  
it, transforming it into a lethal buzzsaw. She grinned maliciously, then  
tossed it towards a helpless and suddenly very scared Kenji. His eyes  
began to close as he started to run out of air. I guess I'll find out  
who I was in the afterlife...  
  
He caught a flash of silver in his periphial vision, and  
suddenly the ribbon released. Kenji didn't so much as dodge the buzzaw,  
but more like fell out of its way just before impact. It spun away and  
landed somewhere, he wasn't quite sure where. He looked up to see a  
small spatula embedded in the ground and someone standing in front of  
him.  
  
"You okay, Kenji-san?" Ukyo's welcome voice came to him.  
  
"Am I... glad to... see you," Kenji managed to cough out as his  
airflow returned. "I coulda taken her if it wasn't for my arm."  
  
"Just let me handle this," she replied, then assumed a fighting  
stance, drawing her huge spatula off her back and holding it in both  
hands.  
  
"No!" came another female voice. Kenji looked up to see a  
redheaded, pig-tailed girl land in front of Ukyo. "This is my fight!"  
  
"But Ran-" Ukyo started.  
  
"She hurt Akane, she's mine!" Kenji got a better look at the  
speaker. She was slightly shorter than Ukyo and was wearing a red  
Chinese shirt and black pants... almost like... Ranma? "Get Akane and  
Kenji out of here!"  
  
Ukyo glanced back at Kenji. "Whatever you say, Ranko." She  
turned away and helped Kenji to his feet. "You okay, sugar?"  
  
The amnesiac tested his legs. "I think I can walk, but Akane-  
san was hit by some sort of paralysis powder."  
  
Ukyo swore, then went over and picked her up. "Sorry about this  
Akane-chan, but we gotta get you to a doctor."  
  
Kenji thought he saw Akane nod slightly as he began to follow  
Ukyo out of the ring of students that had gathered to watch the new  
redhead battle the maniacal laughing gymnast.  
  
Kenji risked a look back. "But what about that girl?" he asked  
indicating the red-head.  
  
"He-" Ukyo shook herself. "She'll be fine, she can take care of  
herself. Kodachi must've sent that note to get me away. There was no one  
to meet me when I arrived at the location the note detailed."  
  
Kenji could only nod as they left the school grounds. As they  
walked briskly away, Kenji thought he could hear a "Kenchu Tenshin  
Amaguriken" being yelled by the red head. Chestnuts roasting on an open  
fire? What has that got to do with anything?  
  
He was now walking next to Ukyo (who was still carrying Akane),  
still lost in thought over all that had happened. That blast of wind,  
how did I do that? Well, maybe I didn't but someone else did. If so,  
who? If I did it, then just what sort of person was I? Also, that red-  
headed girl looked kinda familiar; could she be someone from my past?  
  
"A yen for your thoughts?" Kenji started as Ukyo asked him the  
question.  
  
"Uh, I was just thinking that red-headed girl looked familiar, "  
said Kenji. Better not tell anyone about that wind blast just yet, at  
least until I figure it out. "I think she may be someone from my past,  
since she seems so familiar, but I just can't place her." Ukyo giggled.  
"I was thinking... what's so funny?"  
  
"Nothin' sugar," Ukyo explained. "She's just someone at school  
who you'll meet sometime."  
  
Kenji nodded, then they found themselves at a clinic. "Why are  
we here?"  
  
"Oh, that's right," Ukyo realized. "You haven't been here  
before. This is Tofu-sensei's clinic. Good thing it's so close to the  
school."  
  
Kenji looked thoughtful. "Tofu, he's the guy who treated me  
when I first arrived at the Tendo dojo."  
  
"Tofu-sensei?" Ukyo called when they entered the reception area.  
"You in here?"  
  
A man's face, who Kenji recognized as belonging to the doc,  
appeared from behind a curtain. "Ah, Ukyo-chan! What are you doing  
here?" Then he took notice of everybody else. "Akane-chan and Kenji-san,  
too! What happened to you two?"  
  
Ukyo was still carrying Akane and Kenji was holding his left  
arm. Kenji caught a glance of himself in a mirror and flinched. Dirt  
scuffs and several rips covered his new school uniform. He had a nasty  
bruise forming on his right cheek, too.  
  
"We were attacked by Kodachi again," Ukyo explained as Tofu led  
them back into the examination room. She laid Akane down on the  
examination table. "Akane got hit by a paralysis powder and Kenji was  
hurt pretty bad."  
  
"Hmmm...." was all Tofu said as he examined Akane. He then went  
to one of his shelves and got a small container filled with some purple  
stuff. He unscrewed the top and sprinkled some of the contents under  
Akane's nose. Slowly, but surely, Akane started to move. She sat up and  
began to check all of her muscles.  
  
"Ah, thanks Tofu-sensei!" said Akane. "I feel much better!"  
  
The doctor smiled. "Just her standard stuff. I always keep some  
antidotes to all her potions and powders on hand. In fact, I don't think  
she's tried anything really new in quite awhile. We might be due for  
something any day now." Tofu turned to Kenji. "Now it's your turn, have  
a seat." He patted the examination table as Akane jumped down. Kenji  
took her place. "Now, what hurts?"  
  
"My left arm mainly. Everything is just bruises, I think." Kenji  
stiffened as Tofu prodded his arm.  
  
"I make the diagnosis here," said Tofu. "Though, in this case,  
you're right. Nothing too serious and your arm's not broken, but your  
shoulder is dislocated. Hold still." Tofu hit a few pressure points,  
then quickly popped his arm back into place. Kenji was expecting at  
least a little pain, but there was none, which surprised him. "There is  
no break, but you have a few bruised tendons and muscles. I suggest not  
using this arm as much as possible, and it should heal in a day or two."  
  
Kenji let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding.  
"Thanks, uh, I guess that's two I owe you now."  
  
Tofu waved him off. "You're covered under the Tendo health  
plan, which is quite comprehensive, I assure you." Ukyo and Akane  
laughed at that, to Kenji's confusion. "As for you memory loss, I have a  
few suspicions, but I have to consult with someone before I'll know for  
sure. It seems that part of your memory is just repressed because of  
some sort of..." Tofu hesitated.  
  
"Some sort of what?" Kenji asked. "Come on, tell me doc!"  
  
Tofu resumed. "Some sort of trauma." Kenji heard Akane gasp and  
wondered what he could have been through that was so bad, he'd block it  
out. "But that's not all, there was also some sort of magic applied to  
further bind your memory. Mainly just the parts dealing with your  
personal life. The rest of your brain that contains general knowledge  
was left intact."  
  
Kenji could only sit there in silence while he tried to digest  
all this. Trauma and magic? What's going on? Wait a minute! He looked  
up. "Magic? There ain't no such thing!"  
  
Tofu just shook his head. "Well, it's not important right now.  
I still have to talk with someone."  
  
Akane spoke up, having a sneaking suspicion. "Who? you don't  
mean..."  
  
Tofu nodded as he guessed what she was going to say. "Yes,  
Cologne-san is the only one I can think of off hand who might know for  
sure and what steps to take."  
  
"You can't let that old ghoul get her hands on Kenji-san!" Ukyo  
spoke up for the first time, shooting to her feet from the chair she was  
in.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Tofu assured them. "I won't let anything  
happen to him. Now I suggest you all get back to class."  
  
He ushered them out of the clinic and they started their walk  
back to school. Nobody said much, either during the walk, or at school.  
Each was lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Back at school, Kenji only had to take a few more tests, then a  
school advisor helped him get a class schedule. When his classes got  
hammered out, he was informed he'd start attending them Tuesday. Since  
classes had started a couple of weeks ago, he was going to have to try  
and catch up on the missed work if he was going to pass any of them.  
  
Passing through the schoolyard, he spied a couple of boys in  
kendo garb heading into the gym. Akane said Kuno was the kendo champion  
here at school, and I still need to have a talk with him. So decided,  
he followed the two boys into the gym.  
  
Inside, there were about 15 other boys dressed similarly and  
going through various kendo exercises. Scanning the gym, he found his  
target.  
  
A bokken lanced across his path, preventing him from going more  
than a few steps. "Hold!"  
  
Kenji eyed the guy holding it. "What's your problem?"  
  
"What's your purpose here?" the guy said from underneath his  
kendo mask.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Kenji demanded to know, his voice  
becoming threatening. "It's none of your business."  
  
He found another bokken pointed at him. "I think you'd do well  
to answer the man's question," the large man who owned it told him.  
  
From what Kenji could remember, kendo was mainly a sport and  
not a very dangerous martial art to a serious opponent. Threat  
Assessment: Low.  
  
"My `business' is not with you," Kenji replied. "Now be a good  
boy and back off."  
  
"You hear that guys?" The large man sneered. "He wants us to  
back off." A round of laughs echoed in the gym.  
  
Kenji yawned and glanced around. Kuno was now leaning silently  
against the wall and observing the unfolding situation. I didn't really  
want to make a scene, but it looks like if I want any respect here, I'm  
going to have to earn it.  
  
"Tell you what," the large man continued. "If you can beat me,  
we won't throw you out right now." He grinned. "You can call me Hiro.  
I'm second-in-command of the kendo club here."  
  
Someone tossed a bokken at Kenji and he snagged it out of the  
air by the handle. He twirled the blade around, impressing both his  
audience and himself. Where'd I learn to use a sword like this?  
Outwardly, he remarked, "Not bad, but kendo's a child's sport."  
  
Hiro flipped his mask down as the others backed away. "Who said  
anything about kendo?" He attacked.  
  
Kenji brought the weapon up and parried the first three blows,  
before finding his feet swept out from under him. He hit the ground with  
a *thud*, then rolled away and flipped back to his feet.  
  
Hiro was grinning at him. "Not bad for a newbie."  
  
Kenji shrugged. "Just warming up. I'm guessing there are no  
rules?"  
  
Hiro didn't bother to nod as he attacked again. Kenji performed  
better this time, though several strikes came dangerously close to  
touching him. He's not bad, but after my sparring sessions with Ranma  
and Akane, he's working in slow motion.  
  
Kenji tried to let instinct guide his actions more than  
anything else, since it seemed he could use a blade, he just didn't  
actually remember how. In any case, it worked. On the next pass, Kenji  
managed several body blows by flipping over Hiro's head. When he turned  
to face his adversary, Kenji distracted him with the sword thrusts  
again. Once Hiro was in position, Kenji disarmed him with a hand chop to  
the wrist and pointed the blade at Hiro's neck when the larger boy went  
for his downed blade.  
  
"Want some more, big boy?" he sneered at his downed opponent.  
  
"Very well done," came a familiar voice from the sidelines. "It  
isn't many who can best my second in one of our special matches." The  
kendo group dissipated to let the two talk. "What be thy name?"  
  
Kenji blinked. "Uh, you met me this morning. Don't you  
remember? It's Kenji."  
  
"Ah yes. You must forgive me, as many a distraction begs time  
from my noble self. Dost though wish to join our noble kendo  
institution?"  
  
Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Naw, that's okay. Listen,  
I just wanted to talk with you about some things."  
  
Kuno nodded. "If you wish for me to impart a potion of my vast  
wisdom upon thee, you need but ask. But make quick, for I am a busy  
man."  
  
"Uh, yeah. This morning you said something about Ranma using  
dark magic?"  
  
Kuno's visage darkened. "It be true. He ensorcelles those  
around him, most notably Tendo Akane and the pig-tailed girl so they  
remained trapped in his dark will. They are not free to show their  
affection for me."  
  
Kenji cocked his head. He remembered Akane hitting and arguing  
with Ranma a couple of times. Would she do that if she were  
`ensorcelled? But if there's even a chance... "Really. You see, the  
last thing I remember is waking up in the Tendo dojo. I have no real  
memory before that."  
  
"So you must be a victim of his dark arts," Kuno concluded. "I  
caution you to be wary around him. And if you happen to discover the  
source of his power, I would pay well for that information." He looked  
up. "Now I have other things to attend to. I must begin my daily  
meditations on how to free both Tendo Akane and the pig-tailed girl so  
they may date with me!"  
  
"Both of them?" Kenji asked, incredously.  
  
"Of course! The Blue thunder cannot be satisfied by any one  
woman. That, and I cannot decide between them, so I must have both! Now  
I must go."  
  
With that he walked away and Kenji was left scratching his  
head. He was still scratching it as he left the gym. Well, that was a  
total waste. Kuno really is a looney.  
  
"Hey Kenji-san!" Akane found him.  
  
"Akane-san," Kenji said. "I was hoping I could find someone who  
could take me back." They started the walk when Kenji realized something  
else. "Hey, where are Ukyo-san and Ranma-san?"  
  
"Ukyo's already left and Ranma had to stay and work on some  
stuff," she explained. "He'll be back later."  
  
They walked a little farther and Akane wrestled with whether or  
not to ask something that had been on her mind since the fight. She  
finally decided in favor of it.  
  
"Kenji-san?" she started. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
He shrugged. "I suppose."  
  
"It's about the fight. I-" she paused, then continued in a lower  
voice. "I first want to thank you for stepping in. Not that I couldn't  
have beat her," she added hastily. "She just surprised me."  
  
He shrugged again. Truth be told, he was also quite unsure why  
he stepped in. "It's nothin'. I couldn't very well let someone get beat  
up that was unable to fight back. It just doesn't seem right, somehow."  
  
Akane nodded. "Also, about that thing you did to stop Kodachi  
from hitting me the second time..." She let her voice trail off.  
  
Kenji gulped. "I... I really don't know. Heck, I'm not even  
sure if I did that, or if it  
was someone else doing it. I just felt I needed to DO something and then  
my body reacted."  
  
Akane nodded. "I felt the wind suddenly change and then blow  
past me. After Kodachi was knocked away, I saw a look of fear in your  
face and I was worried."  
  
"Really?" Kenji saw Akane nod again. "Look, as far as I'm  
concerned, that was just a fluke of nature thing, not in my control. I  
tried a few times when I got back to school, but nothing happened, so I  
think it was either a freak accident, or someone else's doing."  
  
"Hmm... Well, we'll figure it out later," she tried to reassure  
him as they reached the Tendo Dojo.  
  
She seperated from him and entered the house, while he headed  
to the dojo to relax. Someone was standing in the doorway, apparently  
waiting for him.  
  
"What do you want, Tendo?" the amnesiac asked, tiredly.  
  
"Heard there was a fight today," Nabiki replied simply. "And you  
were involved. Helped Akane out, even."  
  
He shrugged. "Yeah, so?"  
  
"I just find it strangely convenient that you were in the right  
place at the right time."  
  
He shrugged again and pushed passed her. "Just lucky, I guess."  
  
"Let's cut to the chase," she said suddenly. "Akane may be  
starting to believe you, but don't think for a moment I do."  
  
"I couldn't care less," he drawled, his back to her.  
  
A quick flash of anger stole across her face, but it soon left  
and Kenji never saw it.  
  
"Very well, just letting you know where I stand," She turned and  
left.  
  
Dinner past quickly and Kenji soon found himself exhausted from  
the day's events. He was out cold by the time his head hit the pillow.  



	5. Chapter 5

And remember to send some cookies to this address:  
oddball22@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Ranma 1/2 characters. They belong to  
the goddess known as Rumiko Takahashi. I am but a simple worshipper at  
her feet. (I hope my annual tithe gets to her before the due date or  
else...hold on, there's a knock at the door!) Hello? NO! I sent it! I  
did! Let me go! No, I don't want to be locked in with Azuza!  
HEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP! Sweet girl's voice: Oh! Raphiel! I love you my  
sweet Raphiel!  
  
  
Ranma 1/2: New Challenges  
Winds of Change  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Strangely, Tuesday passed without incident. Kenji shook his  
head. He thought it strange that nothing unusual would happen since he  
was finally coming to grips with the odd events of the past few days,  
even his odd arrival. Akane was helping him get caught up in his classes  
and Ranma continued to spar with him. His days were full and he was  
exhausted at the end of each one.  
  
The Tendos finally accepted that Kenji was telling the truth  
when it was confirmed by Dr. Tofu and later, Cologne. Kenji, slowly  
growing accustomed to some of the strangeness that had recently entered  
his life, was only a little surprised to find an old woman (Chinese  
Amazon!) bouncing along on a wooden stick. She had stopped by the dojo  
four days after his arrival and confirmed that his memories were blocked  
by some sort of magic and that she's need a few days to look up the  
ritual/spell/antidote/whatever that would bring his memories back.  
  
Off to the side, she told him that if she could, she would only  
do it in exchange for a favor, though. Kenji decided there would be no  
harm in it, as long as she didn't ask him to kill anybody. The old woman  
agreed and left.  
  
Ranma still didn't rule out the idea that maybe Kenji's  
memories were sealed for a reason and that they shouldn't be so eager to  
get them back. He was quickly overruled by Akane when she informed him  
of how hard he worked to get Akane's memories back when Shampoo erased  
them. Maybe it would have been better if she didn't remember him?  
  
Ranma quickly conceeded the point.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A few days later, and after dinner, saw Kenji sitting on the  
steps of the dojo and looking up at the stars. Akane wandered by and sat  
down next to him. Unbeknownst to both of them, Ranma was watching them  
from the roof of the house.  
  
"You okay?" she asked as she sat down.  
  
"Just been doing a lot of thinking." He tossed a small pebble  
into the pond in the yard. He watched the water ripple outward from the  
small splash.  
  
"About your memories?"  
  
Kenji nodded, but didn't say anything.  
  
Akane frowned. The amnesiac youth didn't seem willing to  
discuss anything with her, but she had come out here to see if there was  
anything more she could learn about him. "You want to talk about it?"  
she prodded.  
  
Kenji glanced back at her. "Why? There's nothing you can do  
about it." His gaze suddenly turned suspicious. "Unless you had some  
part in what happened to me."  
  
"No!" Akane blurted. "I just meant that it helps sometimes to  
talk about your problems. I just want to help if I can."  
  
Kenji turned away from her again and shrugged. "Whatever. I  
don't know why my memories were sealed, and while I do want to know why  
that was, another part of me doesn't want to find out."  
  
Akane was taken aback. "Why not?"  
  
Kenji sighed. "I... keep having these dreams, and I guess I'm  
just worried they're true. They aren't that pleasent and..." He growled  
in frustration. "Something happened to me! The doc said I suffered some  
sort of trauma, but if that's the case, maybe I'm better off not  
remembering."  
  
"You can't mean that!"  
  
He shook his head. "No, not really. I do want my memories back,  
and I'll deal with whatever happens after that." His fist clenched. "I  
just want whoever did this to me! I'll make him pay for making hash out  
of my life!"  
  
They were silent for a few minutes. "What are some of the other  
reasons?"  
  
Kenji opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it.  
"Naw, forget it." To Akane, it was clear he didn't want to pursue the  
matter, so she dropped it. But there was something else she could ask  
him.  
  
"Now, what about Ukyo?"  
  
Kenji's voice was carefully neutral. "What about her?"  
  
"She likes you!" Akane blurted out. "And I think you like her,  
too. I've seen the way you two looked and talked to each other over the  
past week. Now what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Kenji shrugged. "Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?" Akane looked confused. "But, why?"  
  
"Because there is nothing to do," he replied. "I'm going to get  
my memories back and then I'm leaving, there's nothing else to it. I'm  
not going to get involved in anything that will keep me here." He stood  
up and turned away. "As soon as I find some clues about where I came  
from, I'm gone."  
  
Akane's eyes widened in realization, and she thought about how  
to phrase her response. "You don't have to be afraid about building a  
new life here. After all, you may have to face the fact you may never  
get your memories back."  
  
Kenji turned around and snarled at her. "What do YOU know! You  
have a perfect life here!" He jerked a thumb at his chest. "My life AND  
my identity were torn from me without my consent! I am GOING to reclaim  
it, and nobody is going to stop me. Until then, I won't let minor  
distractions hold me back!"  
  
Akane stood up and faced him down. "Ukyo is NOT a minor  
distraction, and she hasn't had an easy life either! If you'd get to  
know her, you'd find that out!" She crossed her arms over her chest.  
"And another thing, when Ukyo falls for someone, she falls hard. She  
chased Ranma for a year because he said she was cute. Several weeks  
before you arrived, she was practically rejected by the one she loved.  
She spent the next couple of weeks in a major depression over that!"  
Akane ran out of steam and huffed, awaiting Kenji's reaction.  
  
Ranma had told her a little about what he had said to Ukyo that  
night and, from what Akane understood, Ranma had basically told Ukyo he  
wouldn't marry her. Unspoken however, was who Ranma was going to marry,  
though Akane had her suspicions.  
  
A surprised expression was written across his face, and it took  
a minute for him to respond. "I-I didn't know. Ranma, right?" Akane  
nodded. "Look, I can't make any promises. I meant what I said, though.  
As soon as I know anything, I'm leaving." He looked down. "I don't want  
to hurt her, but I guess... it can't hurt to talk to her."  
  
Akane nodded. "That would be a good idea."  
  
Kenji snorted. "Just leave me alone."  
  
She sighed. "Sure." She gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze,  
then headed back into the house.  
  
On the rooftop, Ranma frowned. He couldn't hear anything, but  
he saw Akane's hand go to Kenji's shoulder before she left. Ranma was  
about to get up and go after her when he noticed something blue flash on  
the other side of the wall. Kenji must have noticed it too, since he got  
up and headed to that part of the wall. He leapt to the top of the wall,  
took a look, then disappeared down the other side. What's going on with  
him? Ranma thought.  
  
Then his danger sense kicked in, informing him something was  
very, very wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenji landed on the other side of the wall and looked around.  
There! A small, glowing blue ball floated down at the end of the street.  
He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to go after it. It was almost  
as if it was calling him. The amnesiac ran after it as it moved around a  
corner and disappeared. Kenji turned the corner just in time to see it  
move down another street and disappear again.  
  
This pattern repeated itself for several minutes. After  
following it for awhile, he entertained the thought of just giving up  
and going back. However, after stepping into an empty lot, the blue ball  
appeared right in front of him and ceased it's movement. Kenji just  
stood there for a few seconds, studying it.  
  
"Who or what are you?" he asked tentatively.  
  
The blue ball turned red and slowly formed into a black-cloaked  
middle-aged man who was surrounded by a glowing red outline. He was  
clean shaven and bald, and his eyes were incredibly dark. It gave the  
younger man the shivers just to look at him.  
  
He spoke. "I've come for you, Kenji."  
  
Kenji blinked. "Me? How, why do you know my name?"  
  
The figure smiled. "I know many things about you, including the  
fact that you couldn't live with yourself if you knew you had done  
something wrong."  
  
Kenji cocked his head in confusion. "I did something...?" The  
figure nodded. "Wait, you know who I am! Tell me who I am and where I  
come from! I don't know anything about myself!"  
  
The figure frowned and shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do  
that."  
  
"Why not?" Kenji's hopes died, as the one person who might tell  
him who he is, refused to do so.  
  
"Because I've only come here to take you back so you can be  
punished for your actions!" The figure brought out a few small, what  
looked like... balloons?  
  
Kenji started to get angry. "Well then, what did I supposedly  
do? You can at least tell me that!"  
  
The figure nodded and waved his hand. An image began to form  
next to him and Kenji gasped as it slowly came into to focus.  
  
It was a house on fire, just like his dreams.  
  
The figure pointed accusingly. "Three people died in this fire,  
and it was your fault!"  
  
The young man began to shake in fear. He was, a murderer? An  
arsonist? "Why don't I remember any of this!? Can you tell me that?"  
  
The figure shrugged. "Perhaps you made yourself forget to avoid  
your punishment. I am simply here to carry it out!"  
  
With that, he began to toss the balloons at Kenji who reacted  
instantly. He easily began to weave around the projectiles, when he  
noticed the balloons hit the ground and break open. Kenji slowed down.  
Water? Slowing down turned out to be a big mistake as a balloon hit  
him and spilled it's contents over his chest, soaking him thoroughly.  
  
Kenji looked down at his now wet self. "Water is my punishment?  
What's the meaning of this?"  
  
The figure grinned evilly. "Just wait for it." Then a  
thoughtful look crossed his face. "Hmmm, I wonder which one that was?"  
  
Kenji was starting to get even angrier at what was happening.  
He strode up to the stranger to get some serious answers when he started  
feeling very strange. The world seemed to be growing larger and it lost  
it's color, becoming shades of black and white. When he got to the  
stranger, he suddenly felt rather small and had to look up to see the  
man. He tried to speak, but what came out was not what he wanted to say.  
  
"Woof! Woof!" What the.... Kenji looked at his hands and  
could hardly believe what he saw. He now had gray paws instead of hands.  
  
Looking up revealed the unknown figure grinning at him.  
"Hmmm... spring of drowned wolf, I see. What were the odds? I only had  
one of those!" Then he laughed. "Well, I had several cat and frog water  
balloons, as well as had a couple of doses from the spring of drowned  
bunny, too."  
  
He crouched down to gaze at the transformed animal at eye  
level. "Anyway, I was just having a little harmless fun with you. Had to  
eliminate the danger before I took you back for your execution. Well,  
that and the ritual requires you to be cursed."  
  
The anger had all but left the young-boy-turned-wolf now, and  
fear was replacing it in spades.Wh-what's happening to me? I-I killed  
people and now I'm going to d-die because of it? Every time he tried to  
speak, it always came out as a bark instead.  
  
"This is so easy, I almost regret it, but," he shrugged. "I  
can't afford to have you running around." He held out his hand and it  
began to glow red. He then reached out to touch the small furry animal  
in front of him.  
  
As the hand came down, all Kenji could do was sit there, frozen  
in both shock and fear. Fear of dying, and shock of what had happened to  
him. He closed his eyes and awaited what would happen next.  
  
"MOKO TAKABISHA!"  
  
Kenji's eyes snapped open to see a blue sphere smash into the  
figure and send him tumbling sideways across the lot. Kenji's eyes  
tracked the path of where the ball had come from, and beheld Ranma  
standing on a rooftop with his arms outstretched, his wrists together,  
his palms open. He promptly leapt from the roof to the ground and ran  
over to the dazed wolf.  
  
"Hey man, you all right?" he asked, then mentally slapped  
himself when he realized Kenji couldn't respond. "Nevermind. I'll take  
care of him."  
  
Ranma then turned his attention to the mysterious figure who  
was just getting up. The man just gave Ranma a scathing stare.  
  
"I don't know who you are," Ranma snarled, "but back off or  
you're gonna get hurt."  
  
The man laughed. "Or what? You'll hit me with that pathetic  
attack again? Go ahead, try it!" Without warning, the man burst into  
flames. After the initial burst cleared away, he just floated a few  
feet off the ground as flames burned all around his body.  
  
"You asked for it!" Ranma brought his hands together where a  
small blue sphere formed. It grew in size, then Ranma tossed it at his  
opponent. "Moko Takabisha!"  
  
This time however, it had different results.  
  
The ki blast exploded against it's target but, when the dust  
cleared, he was laughing and seemingly unscathed.  
  
"You want a fireball? Then try this!" He held his hands up and  
two fireballs formed at his fingertips. He promptly launched them at  
Ranma.  
  
Kuso, Ranma thought as he jumped out of the way. The area he  
just vacated exploded in a shower of sparks and dirt. Long range  
attacks won't work, I'll have to get close.  
  
That turned out to be easier said than done. Ranma had to jump  
back and forth, zig and zag, to avoid being hit by the almost continuous  
stream of fireballs. And since he's burning, I'll have to be careful  
about how I touch him. Fortunately, I've got just the move!  
  
A few more zags, a few more fireballs dodged, and then he was  
inside. The man suddenly realized how close Ranma had come and was going  
to try and back it away, but it was too late.  
  
"Kashu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma yelled as his hands and arms  
became a blur. The pyromaniac obviously couldn't block or dodge them  
all. Ranma's fists zipped and delivered a precision strike, then pulled  
away before they could be burned.  
  
Ranma grinned. Like pulling chestnuts from a fire!  
  
A full 10 seconds and a several hundred strikes later, the man  
was sent reeling across the yard. Ranma stopped and pulled back into a  
ready position with moderately increased breathing. "Had enough?" he  
challenged.  
  
Ranma stared incredulously as the pyromaniac slowly rose to his  
feet. He could see that his opponent was beat up pretty well; having a  
black eye, bleeding from the lip, nose, and his left arm was hanging  
loosely.  
  
The man wiped his lip while looking at his adversary with  
newfound respect, and contempt. "This isn't over!" he yelled back. "I'll  
be back to take that boy over there, and if you or anyone else tries to  
stop me, they will die. None can stand against the Fire Lord!" He raised  
his right hand and exploded again. All that was left was a fireball that  
promptly sped away into the night.  
  
"Just try it," Ranma muttered. He then turned his attention to  
Kenji who, while still a small wolf, had ended up getting smacked  
against a wooden fence by an errant fireball. He walked over to the  
helpless animal and shook him a few times.  
  
"Hey Kenji, wake up! Come on, man!" The small wolf slowly  
stirred and sat up. It looked at Ranma and he could see the confusion  
and fear in Kenji's eyes. "Aw man. You're gonna be all right." Ranma  
tried to comfort him. "It's time I showed you something. Follow me."  
  
He walked over to a hose that was hanging from a faucet and  
picked it up. Ranma turned to him. "See, I'm a guy, right?" The wolf  
nodded, still confused, but trying to understand what Ranma was going to  
do. He turned on the water and held the hose over his own body. Water  
splashed down him and Kenji stared as Ranma's hair turned red and he  
shrunk a bit. His chest also became bigger.  
  
Kenji blinked. Breasts!? What's going on?  
  
Ranma turned off the water and spoke to him, only now his voice  
was several octaves higher. "Ya understand? I'm cursed, just like you  
are. We turn into our cursed forms when splashed with cold water. Hot  
water turns us back to normal."  
  
Suddenly it all made sense to Kenji. He had seen that red-  
haired girl at the school and around the dojo a few times, mostly wet,  
but she always ran away when Kenji saw her. The family just said it was  
someone named "Ranko" who lived nearby and dropped in on occasion and  
who like to dress like Ranma. Kenji barked his understanding and Ranma  
nodded.  
  
"Ranma!" a new voice could be heard. "What's going on? Are you  
all right?"  
  
They turned to see Akane coming up to them. "Uh, hi Akane!"  
Ranma greeted her. "Just takin' a stroll!"  
  
Akane frowned. "But I heard the sounds of fighting and..."  
Suddenly she saw Kenji's discarded clothes, partially burned. "RANMA!  
What did you do to Kenji-san!"  
  
Ranma backed up. "Nothing! I swear!"  
  
"Then how come..." She stopped as a small wolf stepped in front  
of her and barked several times. To her, it appeared to be just slightly  
larger than Shampoo's cat form, and was colored in shades of white and  
gray, with a couple of black spots thrown in  
  
The wolf turned around and barked at Ranma a few times. He  
seemed to understand and sighed. "Akane, meet the Jusenkyo cursed  
Kenji." He pointed to the small wolf.  
  
Akane was confused. "Nani? But, I've seen him come into contact  
with water before and nothing happened."  
  
"It's a long story," Ranma picked up Kenji's clothes and the  
nudged the others forward. "We'll explain at home."  
  
  
  
  
  
A half-an-hour and a kettle of hot water later, Ranma and a  
depressed Kenji were back to (relative) normal. Akane watched as Ranma  
held up a robe and poured the water on the wolf. Kenji quickly grew into  
the robe. He then left for the dojo to change into some new clothes.  
  
While changing, he came to a decision. Whoever that guy was, it  
was obvious he was coming back for him. He didn't want to put the Tendos  
in any danger, so he decided he'd better leave. Besides, if he ran,  
there was a good chance that fireball guy wouldn't be able to find him.  
Eventually, he could find a way to deal with it.  
  
He hoped.  
  
He threw his remaning clothes into a spare duffel bag, than  
wrote a quick note explaining his actions and promising reparations for  
the clothes and the hospitality. He then opened the window and jumped to  
the ground. A quick glance around told him no one had seen him, so ran  
to the gate and tried to slip out.  
  
"I hope you'll be back soon, Kenji-san," came the sweet voice of  
Kasumi. He froze. "After all, you need your rest."  
  
He sighed and turned around to see the elder Tendo sister  
sweeping the front walkway. "Actually, I'm leaving for good, Kasumi-  
san. I left a note explaining why, and Ranma can tell you what else  
happened tonight, but the gist of the situation is this: Apparently a  
dangerous person wants me and I don't want your family getting caught up  
in it."  
  
Kasumi barely blinked. "Oh dear, that can be a problem." She  
sighed. "You must do what you think is right, though. We will miss you."  
  
Kenji nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Say thanks to your family for  
me for all they've done. You especially have been really nice to me,  
considering what I did." He turned back to the gate. "Goodbye."  
  
He waved, she waved back, and he was gone. "And he was such a  
nice boy. I do hope he'll be alright." She turned and walked back into  
the house where she saw Akane sitting and apparently waiting for  
something.  
  
Ranma came running inside. "He's gone!"  
  
Akane stood up. "What!?"  
  
"I found this note when I went to see what was taking so long,"  
he explained.  
  
Akane took it from him and read it. "He's afraid of putting us  
in danger and he'll make it up to us somehow?" She looked up. "Ranma,  
we've got to find him! Regardless of who he is, he's someone who  
obviously needs our help!"  
  
Kasumi piped in. "If you're talking about Kenji-kun, you just  
missed him. He left a few minutes ago."  
  
"And you didn't stop him, oneechan?" Akane asked.  
  
"He seemed to think it was the right thing to do. If you hurry,  
you may catch up to him." She smiled sweetly and went into the kitchen  
to finish cleaning.  
  
The two teenagers bolted out of the house and leapt to the top  
of the wall. Taking a quick glance around, they spilt up and began to  
search.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenji was now in front of a certain restaurant, debating on  
whether he should enter. There was someone inside who he knew he would  
definitely miss. Oh well, it was not to be. He sighed, shook his head,  
and walked off down the street.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma was the one who caught up to him first. He was running  
down the street when he saw his silhouette disappear from the street  
lamp over a bridge. He put on some additional speed and took off after  
him.  
  
"Kenji!" he called out when he closed the distance. "Where do  
you think you're goin'?"  
  
The boy in question turned around and scowled. "I'm leaving.  
I've got problems to deal with and I'm to going to deal with them  
myself." That, and I don't want to put your family in danger.  
  
"What are ya talkin' about?" the pig-tailed boy asked. "I can  
help ya."  
  
"Maybe you can, but my problems are my own." His voice turned  
deathly serious. "I'm leaving. Don't try to stop me." Kenji turned and  
started to walk away.  
  
Ranma jumped in front of him and barred his path. "I can't let  
ya do that. Take it from me, running from your problems don't work." He  
inwardly winced at that. Maybe I should take my own advice.  
  
"I ain't runnin'!" he yelled. "My affairs are my own. I'll deal  
with them by myself!" Kenji dropped the bag and assumed a ready  
position. "If you want to stop me, you'll have to fight me! Otherwise,  
get out of my way!"  
  
"I'm just tryin' to help!" Ranma yelled back. "But if you wanna  
fight, so be it! You know ya can't beat me!"  
  
"Maybe, but I can try!" With that, Kenji launched himself at  
Ranma in a flurry of kicks and punches.  
  
Ranma dodged a few and blocked most, but Kenji was fast, if not  
that strong. He connected with a few blows before Ranma began to  
retaliate. Suddenly, Kenji found himself on the defensive as he worked  
to avoid or block the attacks Ranma was sending. He knew he couldn't  
stand up to the pig-tailed martial artist for long, so he looked for an  
advantage.  
  
A strong punch slammed him into a wall, stunning him  
temporarily. Gritting his teeth, he spotted a rake leaning up against  
the wall next to him and he grabbed it. Somehow, he seemed really  
comfortable with the weapon, though he didn't think much of it. Instead,  
he attack with renewed vigor and this time it was a closer battle.  
  
Ranma had to work to avoid the sharp business end of the rake  
as Kenji wielded the impromptu staff like a pro. He managed a glancing  
blow off Ranma's shoulder with the end of the weapon, ripping a bit of  
the shirt and drawing a bit of blood. It wasn't a lot, but it served to  
kick Ranma into high gear.  
  
They battled for a few more minutes before Ranma worked his way  
inside the other boy's defense and disarm him. One powerful multi-hit  
combo later sent Kenji to the ground, battered and bruised. When he  
recovered enough of his senses, he realized Ranma hadthe sharp end of  
the rake at his throat.  
  
That's when Akane found them. "Ranma! Don't hurt him!" She ran  
up to them.  
  
"But, Akane, he attacked me!" Ranma cried as he dropped the  
rake.  
  
Akane scowled at him, then turned and helped Kenji up. "He's  
right Akane-san. I did start it."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because he wouldn't get out of my way! He wouldn't let me  
leave." He picked up his duffel bag. "And now I'll be going." His visage  
softened a little. "I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful for you  
kindness, but my problems are my own."  
  
He turned to walk away once more, but this time Akane blocked  
his path. "If you try to go, you'll have to fight me as well. You say  
you owe us, fine! I'll tell you how you can repay us. Come back and tell  
our family everything. If they decide they want you to stay, you do so.  
Besides, we've has faced worse threats in the past year. Since Ranma  
came, we've fought dragons, phoenixes, princes, and all other sorts of  
enemies, and you don't see me wanting to get rid of him."  
  
Kenji blinked.  
  
Then blinked again.  
  
Then added a third blink for good measure.  
  
"Dragons?" Ordinarily, he probably would've scoffed at that.  
But in the past few hours, he'd been cursed to turn into a dog and some  
floating weirdo had been tossing fireballs around like they were going  
out of style. Maybe dragons existed as well?  
  
Ranma laughed. "Yeah, a nasty lookin' thing called an Orochi.  
Trust me when I tell ya the safest place for you is right here."  
  
Kenji looked back and forth between the two people and sighed.  
Somehow he knew that if he tried to go, they'd doubleteam him and drag  
him back. "Alright, you win. I'll go with you for now."  
  
They began to walk back as Akane said, "Don't worry, you won't  
regret this." She then turned to Ranma. "And what's with you and your  
habit of fighting with everyone we meet..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming back to the Tendo house, Kenji told Ranma and Akane that  
he'd rather be alone. They got his assurance that he wouldn't leave,  
then separated from him.  
  
Heading back into the dojo, Kenji's depression only got worse.  
Though he was convinced to return, he still didn't feel that good about  
the whole situation. Someone very powerful wants me dead and now I'm  
cursed to turn into a freakin' mutt! He threw his bag back into the  
dojo. In the occupied and depressed state his mind was in, his body  
lapsed into an unfamiliar kata.  
  
Halfway through, his wandering mind came back and wondered  
where he had learned the kata. Unfortunately, that caused him to lose  
his focus and the knowledge of the rest of the sequence was lost to him.  
Growling in frustration, he punched the floor, cracking the wood.  
  
"It ain't a good idea for a guest to damage the house where he  
is stayin'," came a voice. Kenji looked up to see Ranma watching him.  
The pigtailed boy chuckled. "'Course, I ain't exactly one ta talk."  
  
"What do you want, Ranma?" Kenji asked with a fair amount of  
disgust in his voice. "I said I'd like to be alone."  
  
Ranma ignored that. "That was a pretty interestin' kata you  
were doin' 'til ya quit. You got some natural talent."  
  
Kenji turned his back to the other boy and walked to one of the  
dojo's windows.  
  
"Whatever." He paused. "Why?" the amnesiac boy asked silently,  
but loud enough for Ranma to hear. Then, louder, "Why ME!? What did I do  
to deserve this? My memory's been wiped, I'm being hunted, deaths are  
blamed on me, AND I'm cursed to turn into freakin' animal when hit with  
water!" He turned back to face Ranma. "WHY!?"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "I can't tell ya that, man. All I can say  
is I know what you're goin' through. I'm cursed and I've had so many  
people try ta kill me or control my life. All I know is ya just haveta  
deal with it."  
  
"And we'd like to help," came Akane's voice as she came up next  
to her fiance.  
  
"This guy said he'd be back for me!" Kenji exclaimed, his  
patience running thin. "And next time he may not be alone. I don't let  
anyone else fight my own battles!"  
  
Akane rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I get enough of that macho  
attitude from Ranma."  
  
"Yeah, and plus I kinda owe ya," said Ranma softly.  
  
"What?" Kenji asked, surprised.  
  
Ranma put his hands up to stall any other questions. "Let me  
explain. I saw the blue light, too, and followed you to the lot. The guy  
there seemed to know ya, so I thought I'd listen and see if you really  
were bein' straight with us." His face dropped. "If I had jumped right  
away, I could've stopped him before he cursed ya. It wasn't `til  
afterward that I realized I was wrong."  
  
There was silence in the room after the revelation. Kenji's  
already stressed mind snapped, and it found a convient target. "It's  
your fault!?" His voice got angrier. "You're the reason for this damn  
curse! I... was starting to trust you people... and now I find out you  
could've prevented this and you did nothing!?" Some part of Kenji's mind  
informed him that Ranma was too good for him to take, but the wooden  
wall behind him wasn't so lucky.  
  
*Crack!* Kenji slowly withdrew his fist from the hole in the  
wall, and stared at his hand. It was scraped and bleeding, but he didn't  
feel much like doing anything about it. He spaced out for a moment but  
when he came to, Akane was bandaging his hand.  
  
He stared dumbly at her. "What is it about you people? Why do  
you insist on doing stuff like this for me?"  
  
Akane scowled back at him. "What? Can't we help someone who  
obviously needs it?"  
  
"I don't need anybody's help!" the young amnesiac reiterated.  
  
"Sure looked like it back there," Ranma said offhand.  
  
Kenji sighed and turned away. "Whatever. I'll be ready for him  
next time."  
  
Akane stood up and headed over to the dojo door. "Look, you  
have no memory, no money, no family at the moment, and a dangerous enemy  
after you. Any sane person would want at least some help. There's  
nothing wrong with asking for it when you need it." She eyed Ranma.  
  
Ranma noticed her gaze. "Whatcha lookin' at me for!?"  
  
"Because you're just like him! You boys are all alike! Always  
insistent on doing things by yourself, never asking for help." She  
sighed noisily and turned around. "Goodnight!" she said as she left.  
  
Ranma shrugged and followed her out.  
  
With that, Kenji found himself alone once more, which is what  
he originally wanted. So why do I feel so uncomfortable?  
  
(Because you really don't want to be alone,) another voice told  
him.  
  
I don't know any of them, so I can't trust anyone! he  
countered.  
  
(You know that's only an excuse. `Poor Kenji, he's a loner, has  
no memory, and the world is against him.' Isn't that image you are  
trying to create?)  
  
Shut up. He sat down and sighed. "Great, now I'm talking to  
myself, and what a pleasant little conversation it is. I'm going to  
bed."  
  
  
  
  
  
Eventually Kenji found himself laying in his futon, still  
thinking. Three people died in a fire. Was it my fault? Am I killer?  
That might explain the nightmares I've been having. He yawned.  
  
"This is getting me no where. I'll think about it tomorrow."  
With that, he rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
Though the mental image of three people burning to death,  
continued to haunt him long into the night.  



	6. Chapter 6

Greetings...  
  
Here we go again! Remember to send your credit card numbers to this  
address:  
oddball22@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I didn't create these characters! Really, I didn't! I'm just  
a lackey set up to take the fall, be the scapegoat, a patsy, chump, fall  
guy...  
  
  
Ranma 1/2: New Challenges  
Winds of Change  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Ranma woke up and checked himself, sighing when he realized he  
was female.  
  
Normally, this wouldn't be a question for most people, but  
Ranma's unique disposition negated that. Somedays he woke up male, some  
female; even when he went to bed as the opposite gender. He long ago  
stopped wondering why he'd get changed in the middle of the night, since  
it seemed to happen quite frequently.  
  
Yawning, she grabbed her toiletries and headed to the bathroom.  
Still half-asleep, she disrobed and tossed her clothes into the hamper,  
then tossed her towel over her shoulder and strode into the bathroom.  
  
The careful reader would note that fate would usually have  
Akane already in there, and would administer some punishment for Ranma's  
half-asleep error.  
  
However, today was different.  
  
Her fogged brain instead took a minute to process form the  
question of why there was a dog in the bathroom, and why was it's nose  
bleeding? Then she blinked, realization setting in as she figured out  
who it was.  
  
"Remember, hot water reverses it," the redhead told him,  
pointing to the furo.  
  
The wolf broke it's gaze away and jumped into the bath. A  
feeling of relief came over Kenji as his natural form came back to him,  
then froze. Wait a minute! There's a naked girl in the bathroom. No,  
wait. That's Ranma! What is he doing!? The amnesiac youth slowly turned  
around to see *her* washing down.  
  
Still in the nude.  
  
With no clothes on.  
  
He quickly turned his back to her again, his mind forming one  
question and passing it along to his mouth. "What the hell are you  
doing!?"  
  
"What?" Ranma's confused voice asked. "Just washin' down."  
  
Kenji sputtered. "B-but... but you're a girl!"  
  
"I am not!" Ranma's female voice protested. "I'm a guy!" .  
  
"Doesn't look like it!" Kenji countered.  
  
Ranma huffed, then poured a bucket of water over her head to  
rinse off the soap suds. "I. Am. A. Guy. Despite what I look like. And  
what about you, dog-boy?"  
  
Kenji screwed his eyes shut, his nostrils flaring. He then  
stood up. "And who's fault is that?" he accused, while reaching for his  
towel, still keeping his eyes off the naked girl. "I haven't forgiven  
you for that." He quickly left the bathroom.  
  
Ranma sighed noisily as she slid into the furo and returned to  
his normal gender. Great, someone else who blames me for their  
problems. That's nothing new.  
  
  
  
  
  
Breakfast was served by Kasumi. At the table, both the Tendos  
and Saotomes reiterated their desire for him to stay, and Kenji very  
reluctantly agreed. Part of him was glad to stay (not that he'd admit  
it), but most of him was still itching to leave and search for his real  
life.  
  
Breakfast passed in silence after that, and Kenji somehow  
sensed his depressive mood was dampening the atmosphere, but he didn't  
care.  
  
Ranma was wondering what he could do about it. If he was  
Ryoga, I'd just insult him until he wanted to kill me again. A slow  
smile spread across his face. Actually, that ain't a bad idea. Ryoga  
hasn't been around for awhile, and I need a good opponent to spar with.  
Kenji's not that bad...  
  
He waited until after the group began to break up immediately  
following the morning meal. As predicted, Kenji started to wander off  
alone. He was just approaching the gate to the Tendo compound when Ranma  
caught up to him.  
  
"Heya dog-boy, what'cha doin'?"  
  
"Shut up, Saotome," Kenji snapped, from the gateway to the Tendo  
property. "And go away."  
  
"Aw, you don't want me to do that," Ranma returned from his  
perch on Kenji's head.  
  
"Get offa me!" The amnesiac threw a punch up to knock Ranma off,  
but the pig-tailed boy had already leapt to the top of the outer wall.  
  
Ranma could see the other boy's temper was beginning to flare.  
"Man, that was pathetic. Whatsa matter? Fleas gettin' to ya?"  
  
"Shut up or else," Kenji threatened through clenched teeth. Part  
of him knew he didn't really stand a chance against the pig-tailed  
martial artist, and that was why he was holding himself in check.  
Another part knew Ranma was intentionally goading him.. "Get lost."  
  
"Yeah, that's what it it is!" Ranma said in realization. "You  
just got fleas! Well, that's easily fixed, we'll just get ya a flea  
collar."  
  
Kenji leapt up and tried to jump kick Ranma off the wall, but  
missed when the target jumped back. "Shut up!"  
  
Ranma seemed to ignore him as he continued talking. "We'll make  
it a nice pink color with bells and frilly things. And if we're really  
lucky, we can hook ya up with one with a nice little poodle or  
something!"  
  
Kenji's restraint was almost audible as it snapped.  
"AAAAUUUGGGHHH!"  
  
The fight that followed lasted almost half an hour, since Ranma  
wasn't really trying to beat him, so much as he was just getting Kenji  
to work out his frustrations. Truth be told, Ranma thought, the amnesiac  
martial artist did seem to be getting better; he was able to land a  
couple of blows, though to Ranma, they still didn't hurt much.  
  
Eventually, Kenji was left panting against a wall, having  
managed to practically exhaust himself in the fight. He was bruised and  
in pain, but strangely he was actually feeling a little better. He  
glanced up to see Ranma grinning at him.  
  
"What's your problem!?" he demanded to know.  
  
"That wasn't too bad," Ranma answered, nonchalantly. "Of course,  
I've seen better." He thought of Ryoga, Mousse, and Taro. "But then  
again, I've seen worse." Thoughts of the Kunos went through his head,  
then he shivered and pushed them out again.  
  
Kenji sighed, shook his head, and started back into the dojo.  
Inisde, he found Akane going through several cement blocks. In fact, she  
had piled seven on top of each other and was in the midst of driving her  
fist through all of them.  
  
"How do you do that!?" he exclaimed, after the pile had been  
reduced to rubble.  
  
She smiled at him. "Focus. And spending a couple years  
practicing it."  
  
Ranma followed Kenji in. "More like brute strength."  
  
Akane was tempted to show Ranma her `brute strength', but  
instead settled for sticking her tongue out at him. Then she noticed  
Kenji's battered condition. "What happened to you?"  
  
The amnesiac spared Ranma a half-venomous glare. "You can thank  
your fiance for that." He shook his head. "Like it was even a fair fight  
to begin with. Maybe you should teach me those fancy moves of yours? The  
blue fireball thingy, and that fast punch technique?"  
  
"You mean the Moko Takabisha and the Chestnut fist?" Ranma  
asked.  
  
He nodded, trying not to look too eager. If I can learn his  
moves, then maybe... "Yeah, that's what they're called."  
  
Ranma hesitated. "Well, I don't know. Those techniques are  
pretty dangerous and hard to learn. Ya need to have superior focus to  
even attempt them, let alone get 'em out successfully."  
  
"What about that wind blast, Kenji-san?" Akane suggested, then  
realized what she said when it was too late. "Oops."  
  
Ranma cocked his head. "What wind blast?"  
  
Akane continued when Kenji shrugged that it was okay. "Well,  
when we were attacked by Kodachi several days ago, and I was paralyzed,  
I was about to get hit by her when Kenji did something. I felt a strong  
gust of wind and she went flying backwards."  
  
"I told you I'm not even sure I was the one who did it," Kenji  
added.  
  
"I think you were," she countered. "It felt like it came from  
you."  
  
Ranma looked thoughtful, the idea of learning a new technique  
fueling his excitement. "Interesting. Well, if ya did it once, we can  
get ya ta do it again."  
  
"How?" Kenji asked.  
  
Ranma grinned. "By recreatin' the circumstances that caused ya  
to do it in the first place."  
  
The amnesiac smirked and said sarcastically, "You mean I have  
to dislocate my shoulder, paralyze Akane, and get attacked by Kodachi  
again?"  
  
Ranma and Akane blanched.  
  
"Naw, just get them similar," Ranma explained. "Here, we'll try  
this. Why don't you two get inta the position you were in before and  
I'll be Kodachi." Akane dropped to her shins and Kenji laid down beside  
her. "Now, I'll come at Akane, and you do what you did before to stop  
me."  
  
Kenji nodded. Ranma began to run towards Akane with his fist  
raised. Kenji rose to a sitting position and stretched his hand out,  
palm forward. Ranma was just about to strike when Kenji willed the wind  
to strike. Nothing happened. Ranma's fist flew past Akane's head and  
struck the ground behind her.  
  
"See, I thought it wouldn't work," Kenji said dejectedly.  
  
"Don't be so quick to quit," said Ranma. "It took me quite  
awhile to develop the Moko Takabisha. I just think we're missin'  
somethin'." Ranma thought for a second. "What were you feeling at that  
moment?"  
  
"Huh?" Kenji looked questionably at him.  
  
"I've found that what you're feelin' and thinkin' makes a move  
easier or harder to pull off," Ranma explained. "For instance, the Moko  
Takabisha is fueled by confidence."  
  
"Don't you mean ego?" Akane quipped.  
  
Ranma stuck his tongue out at her, then turned back to Kenji.  
"Now what were you feeling?"  
  
The amnesiac young man thought back. "Well, I was hurt and  
angry. I guess a little bit scared. I knew she was going to hit Akane,  
and I just wanted to stop her."  
  
Ranma looked thoughtful. "The desire to protect... That might  
be it. Ok, let's try it again. This time, try thinkin' all that stuff  
you did before."  
  
Kenji nodded and they set it up again. He made himself angry  
and scared as Ranma began his charge. He intensified those feelings, and  
the effect was that his heart began to beat faster. Sitting up, he  
extended his hand, palm forward. Ranma closed the distance and began to  
bring his fist down, while Kenji tried to imagine a genuine threat to  
Akane.  
  
He snapped his eyes open.  
  
As Ranma's fist grew closer, a gust of wind flew past Kenji,  
gathered in palm and struck outward. It wasn't as strong as before, but  
it was enough to throw Ranma off a bit so he missed Akane by a wide  
margin and tumbled to the floor.  
  
Kenji sat there for a few seconds and stared at his hand. "I...  
I guess... I did... do that..." he managed. "Did I?"  
  
Ranma sat up with a smile on his face. "Heh! Now that's more  
like it. I did feel an odd change in the air flow and before I knew it,  
the wind hit me and I was forced sideways."  
  
"That was great, Kenji-kun!" Akane complimented him.  
  
Kenji smiled wide. "I've got real power!" Then he frowned. "But  
it wasn't as strong as before."  
  
"Probably because part of you knew Akane wasn't in real danger,"  
Ranma said thoughtfully. "Now you'll just have to give it a name." Ranma  
tapped his fingers on the floor and thought. "We could also use someone  
who poses a real threat, just enough to make you feel a good sense of  
danger. Now who would...."  
  
As if on cue, the door slid open and Kenji saw a new boy with a  
yellow shirt and a yellow and black striped bandanna around his head,  
standing there. He was also wielding an... umbrella?  
  
"SAOTOME, PREPARE TO DIE!" he yelled, before charging his  
target.  
  
"Ryoga?" said Akane silently, just loud enough for Kenji to  
hear. The she grabbed him and pulled him to the side.  
  
"What's going on?" Kenji asked.  
  
"Ryoga-kun's always after Ranma for something," she explained.  
"But it's usually Ranma's fault, so I don't get involved. Don't worry,  
Ranma can handle him."  
  
"Chill Ryoga, what'd I do this time?" Ranma asked as he dodged  
the umbrella repeatedly.  
  
"You tried to kiss me, you hentai!" he yelled, his attacks  
growing fiercer.  
  
"Ryoga!" Ranma yelled back. "That wasn't my fault, I can  
explain!"  
  
"Shut up!" his opponent snarled.  
  
The two battled around the dojo for about 30 seconds before  
Ryoga landed a series of blows that slammed Ranma into the wall. Ryoga  
began to glow a faint white, then, in one smooth motion, he brought his  
hands together.  
  
"Shi Shi Hokoudan!" he yelled, prompting a beam to lance out and  
knock Ranma through the wall and into the yard.  
  
"Ranma!" the two sideliners exclaimed.  
  
Akane and Kenji followed the battle outside, but it was  
becoming clear who would win this fight.  
  
"Why isn't Ranma-san using any of those techniques he used  
before to save me?" Kenji asked.  
  
"I was wondering the same thing myself," Akane replied.  
  
Another few volley's of attacks were exchanged, then Ranma was  
slammed against the outer wall, sliding slowly to the ground. He didn't  
seem to be moving. Ryoga picked up his umbrella and leaped into the air,  
coming down point first.  
  
"Now I've got you!"  
  
A sickening feeling welled up inside the amnesiac youth as he  
realized what that could do to Ranma, tough as he was. While Ryoga  
descended, Kenji suddenly decided that upon a course of action. Ranma  
had saved his life, even if he ended up cursed. It was time to repay the  
debt.  
  
Kenji put both hands together and concentrated. The desire to  
protect Ranma filled him. A faint gray aura surrounded his body as he  
gathered his ki. The wind changed and gathered. He felt something inside  
as the energies gathered, almost like a barrier, but didn't give it much  
thought. He snapped opened his eyes and concentrated on the downward  
heading figure.  
  
The words tumbled from his lips almost without thought. "KIJIN  
BOUHUUKEN!" he yelled. All at once the wind blew past Kenji, gathered in  
his foreword facing palms, and flew foreword.  
  
Ryoga turned after hearing the shout, a split second before 200  
mph winds struck him in a concentrated force. He was blown him out of  
the yard and sent soaring over several houses to disappear into the  
horizon.  
  
Suddenly, Kenji found his legs wouldn't support him. He dropped  
onto his butt, feeling like someone had just zapped all the strength out  
of his body. He looked up to see Ranma sitting up and smiling at him,  
despite having a bruised and battered body. He was actually giving Kenji  
the thumbs up!  
  
Akane could only stand and stare.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to do something!" Ranma  
chuckled while returning to his feet.  
  
Kenji could only stammer out a "Nani?"  
  
"Well, I figured this would be as good as chance as any to get  
that `Fierce God Windstorm Attack' of yours to fully activate," Ranma  
explained. "Nice name, by the way."  
  
His iinazuke wasn't as amused.  
  
Akane's voice started low but gradually rose. "You mean you  
held back on purpose so Ryoga-kun could beat you to a bloody pulp all  
because you wanted to put yourself in a dangerous enough situation which  
you hoped would be enough to get Kenji to save you!?" Ranma nodded, his  
smile disappearing. "BAKA!" She pelted him across the yard and into the  
pond. "How dare you make me worry like that! Come on, Kenji-kun!" She  
grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the house.  
  
Kenji didn't have the strength to resist as Akane took him  
inside, even if he wanted to resist, which he didn't. The thunderous  
expression she wore convinced him to go along peacefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour later, Kenji had taken a bath and recovered his  
strength. Then Akane informed him she had scheduled a day of fun to help  
take his mind off troubles for one day. Kenji objected, saying he'd  
rather train some more, but Akane showed him a note she had obtained  
from Dr. Tofu. In it, the doctor had practically made it an order for  
him to relax and have fun. He said it might help his memory if he were  
to spend a day to unwind and take his mind off current events.  
  
That last part convinced the amnesiac to go along with it,  
albeit reluctantly. He would've rather have learned some more from  
Ranma. He had thought that if he could learn enough of Ranma's fighting  
style, he might be able to really beat him and pay him back for both the  
sucker punches and his curse.  
  
He exited the house with Ranma and Akane as they led him down  
the street. Glancing over at the pig-tailed martial artist, Kenji still  
found it funny to know Ranma became a girl. Though I suppose it beats  
becoming some mangy dog, Kenji thought. At least he/she remains human  
and stays dressed.  
  
Then another thought struck him. "Hey, won't that Ryoga guy be  
back soon?"  
  
Ranma laughed. "With the sense of direction he's got, he should  
be back ina coupla weeks if he really wants ta find me."  
  
Akane sighed. "Unfortunately, Ranma's right. Poor Ryoga-kun is  
constantly getting lost so we won't see him for awhile. Speaking of  
which, I haven't seen P-chan in awhile either."  
  
Kenji thought he saw Ranma scowl, then quickly hide it. "Who's  
P-chan?"  
  
"He's my small, black, pet piglet," Akane answered. "He tends to  
wander off occasionally, but he always comes back. If you see him, could  
you bring him home?"  
  
Kenji nodded. "Got it. If I see a small, black piglet, bring  
him back."  
  
Akane smiled. "Arigato!"  
  
Kenji shook his head as she turned to talk to Ranma. What is  
with these people? Why are they being so nice to me when they don't even  
know me? I don't even know who I am, and I don't trust myself. I may  
never understand why they want me around.  
  
  
  
  
  
By the time Kenji looked up, they were stopped in front of  
Ucchan's. He blinked as Akane pulled himside. "What are we doing here?"  
he asked her.  
  
"Ukyo-chan is going to join us!" Akane stated.  
  
Kenji frowned. "But why's she gotta come along?" he complained.  
  
*Clang!* A large, flat, metal object promptly found his head.  
"I'm so glad you're eager for me to join you," Ukyo drawled from behind  
him.  
  
He pried the spatula off his head. "Ouch! What'd you hit me  
for!?" Now I REALLY wonder if this is such a good idea.  
  
Ranma chuckled, for once NOT the object of a female inflicted  
pounding.  
  
"I'll be ready in a moment, Akane-chan," Ukyo said. She replaced  
her battle spatula on her back and went into the back room. The  
restaurant was relatively empty of customers at the moment, but Ukyo had  
said the dinner hours were the busiest times.  
  
Ranma motioned Akane over, after Kenji took a seat at the grill  
to wait. They were far enough away to talk softly without being  
overheard.  
  
"What is it, Ranma?"  
  
"Are you still sure about this?" Ranma asked, doubt clearly  
written on his face. "I'm all for Ucchan finding someone else ta take  
her mind off me, but, why him?"  
  
Akane shrugged. "Why not? Like I said, he seems to like her and  
vice versa. That, and I can't think of anyone else at the moment. She  
doesn't feel anything for Konatsu, poor guy. And I think they need each  
other, at least for now." She nervously reached out and took his hand,  
giving a gentle squeeze. Ranma seemed to brighten at the contact.  
  
"Kenji-kun needs someone to really trust and open up to, and  
Ukyo-chan needs someone to make her feel special." She smiled. "Ryoga  
might've been good; remember the haunted cave?"  
  
Ranma chuckled. "I really thought they had something going."  
  
"They might have, but Ukyo's been too hung up on you to do  
anything about it. And Ryoga is with Akari now."  
  
A smiled flitted across Ranma's face. "Yeah, pig-boy's really  
lucky to have her."  
  
"The point is," Akane continued, catching his eyes with her own,  
"everybody needs somebody. No one needs to be alone..." A minor blush  
colored her cheeks.  
  
Ranma suddenly became aware that she wasn't just talking about  
Ukyo and Kenji anymore, and also of Akane holding his hand. Does  
she...? "Akane..."  
  
"I'm ready!" came Ukyo's voice, interupting whatever Ranma was  
going to say.  
  
Ranma and Akane were suddenly several feet apart and standing.  
  
"Uh, ready to go, Ucchan!" Ranma said, nervously.  
  
Akane sighed. Maybe later.  
  
The quartet headed out of the restaurant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nearby, another figure watched them leave. Hmmm... so this is  
the one. he thought. None of of them look like much. I could take all  
of them easy. Almost immediately, his master's words came back to him.  
"Find him, watch him, but take no action." The figure sighed.  
  
Oh well, at least this was better than sitting around that  
stuffy cave.  
  
  
  
  
  
The group didn't get too far when the inevitable happened.  
  
No, not rain, something much worse (at least in Ranma's  
opinion).  
  
"Nihao, Airen!" came the call of the purple-headed Amazon on the  
dreaded bicycle of death. "Shampoo have free day from restaurant. Ranma  
can take Shampoo on date!"  
  
"Ohohoho! Did I hear my Ranma-sama's name mentioned?"  
  
"Saotome, you cur! I shall smite thee!"  
  
"Oh great," Ranma muttered.  
  
"They're going to ruin everything!" Akane whispered to him.  
  
Ranma sighed. "Leave it to me." He leapt to the top of a nearby  
building. "Hey, if anyone wants me, here I am!"  
  
The remaining trio watched as a rooftop-traveling bicycle, a  
leaotard clad gymnast, and a angry kendoist converged on Ranma's  
position. He promptly took off across the rooftops with three figures in  
hot pursuit.  
  
"Well, now what?" Ukyo asked, hands on her hips. "Should we go  
after him?"  
  
Akane shook her head. "No, I don't want to let this spoil the  
day." She watched the direction her fiance headed off in. "Besides, I  
think I know where's he headed. Here, take these." She pulled out a  
couple of movie passes and handed them to Ukyo and Kenji. "I'll go get  
him and we'll meet you at the movie theater later, or the restaurant if  
we can't make the movie." She wrote down the name of the restaurant,  
then took off down the street without another word.  
  
"Akane-chan, wait!" Ukyo called, but it was too late.  
  
"Well, what now?" Kenji asked, somewhat exasperated.  
  
She turned to look at him. "We go see a movie, what else?"  
  
"W-what, just us!?" he blurted.  
  
She scowled at him. "And what's so bad about that?"  
  
Ukyo looked like she was itching for a reason to reach for the  
huge spatula on her back, so Kenji backed off. "Uh, nothin', I guess."  
This better not be some plot of theirs. I can't afford to let myself  
get too distracted.  
  
The okonomiyaki chef relaxed. "Well, you heard her. They'll  
catch up later. Let's go."  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes:  
The translation for Kenji's attack, Kijin Bouhuuken, means: `Fierce God  
Windstorm attack' At least I think I'm getting this right. I'm not  
really adept at Japanese, so if I got this wrong and someone wants to  
correct me, feel free. I actually wanted `Raging Windstorm', but I  
couldn't find the appropriate Japenese for `Raging'. If you know, tell  
me! Will pay bug bucks!  



	7. Chapter 7

Welcome once again to another episode of Bill Erd the science nerd.  
Today we shall look at what happens when we mix cold water with various  
martial artists from Nerima... *SPLASH* "Mrrroooowwww! Quack quack!  
Woof! Bweeeee! Growf! What'd you do that for!?"  
All in the pursuit of science!  
  
Ahem--- e-mail address: oddball22@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters I'm borrowing (with the exception of Kenji)  
are all the property of Rumiko Takahashi. When I'm through using them  
I'll rewind and dry-clean them before returning them to her. Heck, I'll  
even pay the late fee...  
  
And now for our feature presentation (now in dolby digital surround  
sound!)...  
  
Ranma 1/2: New Challenges  
Winds of Change  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
The movie they ended up seeing was some Hong Kong produced  
martial arts flick. Kenji wouldn't be able to remember the name  
afterward, since he slowly found himself paying more attention to the  
chef's company. She was friendly and a great conversationalist. And she  
didn't seem to be trying to get him to do anything. She was just talking  
to him like a normal human being.  
  
Ukyo, for the most part, was enjoying herself just as much. She  
could see that her companion had withdrawn into himself, and that he was  
just trying to be polite. Normally she might not have cared. But for  
some reason, she was curious about what sort of guy this Kenji really  
was, and was working to get him to open up more.  
  
Ranma and Akane never did show up for the movie.  
  
As they left the movie theater, they continued to talk about  
the movie while walking along the streets towards the restaurant. If  
either one had bothered to look up, they might've caught a glimpse of a  
lone dark figure who was following them by rooftop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The figure stopped when his master contacted him by way of a  
translucent floating head.  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"With a girl. They just left a movie theater and are now walking  
alone down the street."  
  
"Perfect. I'm sending two others to you now. Wait until they  
arrive and then capture them. There will be no individual rewards, so do  
not attack alone, but work together. When you have them, inform me by  
way of the signal and I will arrive. Understood?"  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
The face nodded, then faded out.  
  
Finally, the lone figure thought gleefully. I get to see some  
action!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*RIIIIIIING!*  
  
"I got it!" Akane yelled, then picked up the phone. "Moshi  
moshi." Ranma was also in the room, so he only heard Akane's side of the  
conversation.  
  
They had met up at the bridge after Ranma ditched his pursuers,  
then Akane decided they should just head home and leave Ukyo and Kenji  
alone.  
  
"Oh, hello Cologne," Ranma caught Akane's gaze. "We were hoping  
you'd call so we could ask you about this fire lord guy."  
  
"Yeah, he attacked Kenji-san last night, but Ranma saved him."  
Ranma grinned and struck a heroic pose which was attacked by a flurry of  
pillows from Akane.  
  
"Well, he called himself the Fire Lord."  
  
"Yes, that's what I said: Fire Lord."  
  
"Yeah, Ranma said he was burning and tossing fireballs around.  
He also cursed Kenji with Jusenkyo water so now he turns into a wolf."  
  
"Yes, that's what I said, a wolf."  
  
"Sure, no problem. Bye!" Akane hung up.  
  
"What did the old ghoul want?" Ranma asked.  
  
Akane sat down. "She said she may have figured out a possible  
way to reinstate Kenji's memory. For some reason she got all excited  
when I mentioned the fire guy and Kenji's curse. Told me to make sure  
nobody to leaves the house and she'll be right over."  
  
Ranma shrugged, then went back to the T.V.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Cologne hung up the phone, her hand was almost shaking.  
It's finally happened, the last cursed one has come. She sighed. I  
suppose it had to happen sooner or later, that was why I remained in  
this country for so long. She smiled slighty. That, and son-in-law has  
provided the best entertainment in years. The smile vanished. But  
now's the time for action. The wizard sects have returned.  
  
"Shampoo, Mousse, come here at once!"  
  
The two Amazons came running into the kitchen at Cologne's  
urgent call.  
  
"What wrong, great-grandmother?" Shampoo asked.  
  
"Hurry, get your weapons and prepare for battle," she commanded.  
"We have a most urgent task to perform."  
  
Her two charges wasted no time questioning, but rushed to obey.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Kasumi  
answered it and in came the Amazon trio. The rest of the family was  
gathered in the living room. As soon as she bounced in on her staff, she  
scanned the room, her face unreadable.  
  
"Where's Kenji-san?" she asked.  
  
"Out on a date with Ukyo-chan," Akane replied. "Why?"  
  
Suddenly Cologne looked very worried, and Akane knew that when  
Cologne is worried, it couldn't possibly be good. "We have to find him!"  
  
"Why's that?" Ranma asked, standing up.  
  
"Because not only is his left in danger, but the fate of the  
world is at stake!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ukyo-san, look out!" Kenji yelled.  
  
"I see it!" She jumped to the side, dodging a golem's fist and  
swinging her battle spat', neatly slicing her attacker in two. Then she  
backed up looking for the next threat.  
  
They had been attacked a few minutes ago by three cloaked and  
hooded individuals. One of them was shooting fire, and one was creating  
humanoid rock monsters, golems, out of the ground. The last one was  
hanging back and doing nothing. Currently, there were four golems  
attacking, minus the three they had taken out. Still, they both sensed  
it was a losing battle as three golems appeared for every two they  
managed to destroy.  
  
Kenji leapt to the shoulder of one golem and got the attention  
at another. It promptly shot both fists at him, but Kenji jumped off and  
golem #2 only succeeded in tearing apart golem #1. He swung in front of  
another and got the attention of the fire tossing individual.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter?" he taunted. "My grandmother's got  
better aim!"  
  
The fire thrower turned his attention to the amnesiac, telling  
Kenji his ploy had worked... maybe too well. A very large fireball  
streaked towards him and Kenji found his body unresponsive to his  
commands. His limbs began to tremble uncontrollably, while his mouth  
suddenly went dry. The blood in his veins turned to ice as he fell under  
the mezmorizing spell of the approaching inferno.  
  
"Kenji!" Ukyo yelled as she tackled him out of the way, just as  
the fireball passed them and struck the golem, blowing it up in a shower  
of sparks and gravel. They tumbled off the street and into the grass  
with Ukyo on top. "You okay?"  
  
Kenji slowly began to recover and shuddered. "Yeah, I... I  
don't know what happened. I just... couldn't move."  
  
"Might have pyrophobia."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Fear of fire."  
  
"Ah!" Suddenly Kenji locked his arms around Ukyo and rolled away  
just as a golem's fist came down and struck the ground they occupied a  
second ago. "As much as I enjoy rolling around with you," he said with a  
nervous smile when they stopped, "we really should get back to the  
battle."  
  
Ukyo grinned, then somersaulted off him, heading for her  
dropped spatula.  
  
Kenji kippuped and re-entered the battle after her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryoga could hardly believe his luck. He was still in Tokyo!  
Better yet, he had made it back to Nerima! Now he just couldn't wait to  
get his hands on that punk who blasted him away, just as he was gonna  
finish Ranma.  
  
He stopped to look at his map again hoping it would tell him  
where to go. Unfortunately, it was a map of Indonesia and was being held  
upside down, but maps and Ryoga weren't exactly compatible anyway. Now,  
which way?  
  
As if to answer his question, an explosion sounded in the  
distance and Ryoga looked up. Squinting, he managed to make out a battle  
taking place way down the street. Intrigued by what was going on, he  
headed in that direction. Being as it was a straight line to the fight,  
Ryoga was relatively he sure could make it without getting lost or  
sidetracked on the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is hopeless!" Ukyo yelled. "We have to get out of here!"  
She smashed another golem to pieces with her large spatula.  
  
"I think you're right," Kenji responded, ducking and rolling  
away from a stone piledriver. "Either that or take out the guy who's  
creating the golems. If only I had time to work up a wind strike!"  
  
The number of golems had increased to seven, minus the one Ukyo  
had just destroyed. They were surrounded and the fire thrower was  
blowing things up whenever they tried to make a break for it. The golems  
were slower, but not by much.  
  
  
  
  
  
Approaching the battle, Ryoga could make out two people  
fighting off half a dozen bigger guys. Then he caught sight of a giant  
spatula and confidently made two decisions: to intervene, and to fight  
the ones attacking the girl with the giant spatula..  
  
  
  
  
  
All Kenji could do was move as fast as possible and get the  
golems and the fire thrower attack each other, since he didn't have any  
weapons like Ukyo and wasn't strong enough to damage rock with his  
hands.  
  
He had to hand it to her, she was fighting like a woman  
possessed. Despite their efforts, sooner or later there would be too  
many golems, and/or he would slip, and/or make a mistake, and it would  
be over for him.  
  
Unfortunately, that moment came all two soon when Kenji felt  
two strong hands grab him from behind. Locked in the golem's grip, it  
began to squeeze.  
  
  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, several figures ran through the night.  
  
"Mind telling us where we're going and what exactly we're up  
against?" Ranma asked as he, Akane, Soun, Genma, Cologne, Shampoo, and  
Mouse moved through the streets.  
  
"You'll soon find out, son-in-law," she replied.  
  
That address earned a smile from Shampoo and a frown from  
everyone else.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kenji-san!" Ukyo cried as she saw him being squeezed in the  
golem's death grip. But there was no way to get to him as two golems  
were in her way.  
  
*WHACK!*  
  
Make that one. Another one stepped in to fill the gap to make  
it two again. She was almost out of maneuvering space and knew her time  
was coming. A golem loomed over her and as she prepared to smash it, it  
suddenly broke apart on it's own as a welcome and familiar fang-faced  
figure came barreling through, wielding an umbrella.  
  
"Ryoga!" Ukyo could almost hug him, if she weren't involved in a  
life or death struggle for survival at the moment.  
  
"Uh, hi Ukyo-san!" Ryoga smiled, his fangs showing. "Mind  
telling me what's going on?"  
  
A flash hit her. "Ryoga-kun! These guys are solid rock! Use  
your breaking point and help me save my friend!" She pointed and he  
nodded.  
  
"Bakusai Tenketsu!" he shouted, placing a single finger on a  
golem. It exploded as Ukyo slashed another.  
  
"Bakusai Tenketsu!" he shouted again and yet another golem  
exploded. Ukyo followed it up by sending her battle spat' slicing  
through another. It immediately crumbled.  
  
The golem guy's sneering grin at the far end of the battle  
began to vanish as his golems started disappearing faster then he could  
make them.  
  
"Bakusai Tenketsu!" Ryouga struck again, this time on the golem  
holding Kenji. The captive Kenji dropped to the ground as the golem  
exploded. Ryoga caught him, jumped back, and got a good look at the guy  
he just rescued and realized who he was. "YOU!"  
  
Ukyo made her way over to him, right through another golem.  
"What's the matter Ryoga?"  
  
"This is the punk who blasted me when I was about to finish  
Ranma!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Kenji-san did that?" Ukyo asked. Ryoga nodded. "Look, you can  
have your revenge later! We need to survive now!"  
  
As if to underscore that, several fireballs exploded nearby  
knocking the trio off their feet. The remaining golems closed in. The  
jolt served to awaken Kenji, who sat up.  
  
"Okay, but after this is over, we're," Ryoga said indicating  
Kenji, "gonna have a match."  
  
"Who're you?" Kenji said groggily.  
  
"Kenji-san, I heard you mention a wind strike earlier?" Ukyo  
asked.  
  
"Yeah, haven't had much time to use it though." Kenji scratched  
his head. "Didn't know if it would work if I tried it."  
  
"Look, Ryoga and I are best suited to keeping the golems off  
you. While we do, you hit the golem maker, and maybe we can end this!"  
Ukyo proclaimed.  
  
When Kenji nodded, He stood up and concentrated as they left to  
cover him. It's time to do some protecting, he thought. Desire welled  
up in him and a gray aura began to form around him.  
  
  
  
  
  
An explosion could be heard in the distance.  
  
Six figures ran on, with one additional person bouncing on a  
stick.  
  
All hoped they wouldn't be too late.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bakusai Tenketsu!" Another golem exploded.  
  
Ukyo slashed another. This is getting rather repetitive she  
thought. "Hurry up Kenji-san!" Fireballs exploded at her feet, sending  
her tumbling along the ground. She glanced down the see that last attack  
left quite a few burn marks on her pants. That's it, I'm going to kill  
that pyromaniac! she promised to herself while returning to her feet.  
  
The wind was gathering.  
  
Kenji stretched his hands out, palms forward.  
  
He concentrated on his targets, the three individuals down the  
street.  
  
He closed his eyes. I can do this! He heard Ukyo scream. NO!  
I will protect you!  
  
The wind blew passed Kenji and gathered in his palms. As his ki  
built, his insides ran into that same barrier the last time he tried his  
wind strike, meaning he couldn't gather any more power. It was now or  
never.  
  
"KIJIN BOUHUUKEN!" he yelled.  
  
The explosion of wind was almost visible as it headed straight  
toward it's first target, golem guy. The horizontal jet stream slammed  
into him, picking him and tossing him against a wall like a rag doll.  
Kenji fought to hold his concentration, then swept the wind to it's  
second target, the fire thrower. 200+ mph winds did roughly the same  
thing to him as they did to his partner. He was left lying against a  
wall, unmoving.  
  
After that, Kenji was unable to keep the attack up. I'm  
sorry, he thought as his strength left him and he collapsed. The wind  
attack dissipated.  
  
With a "Bakusai Tenketsu!" and another slash for Ukyo, the last  
two golems fell.  
  
"All right Kenji-san!" Ukyo yelled, then saw him laying on the  
ground, not moving. "NO!" She ran over to him, dropping her spatula and  
picking up Kenji's head, holding it in her lap. "Speak to me!"  
  
Kenji wearily opened his eyes. "Did we do it?"  
  
Ukyo choked back her tears and smiled. "Yeah, you did it."  
  
Ryouga walked over. "Uh, Ukyo-san, now might be a good time to  
get out of here before reinforcements arrive."  
  
Laughter echoed around them, but they couldn't make out the  
source. "Oh please don't leave so soon!" A patch of ground several yards  
away exploded, and a figure appeared when the fireworks died down.  
Flames bathed the newcomer from head to toe. His gaze darkened. "I  
insist you stay."  
  
Ryoga turned to him. "I don't know who you are, but nobody  
tells Hibiki Ryoga what to do!" He swung his umbrella defiantly.  
  
"A pity." He snapped his fingers.  
  
The third figure emerged from the shadows, touched the ground  
with both hands, and raised them to the sky. The ground began to rumble,  
then it erupted. Multiple geysers roared into the sky and began to rain  
all present as the water mains under the ground broke. The droplets just  
fizzled and evaporated when they hit the burning guy, but they had more  
disastrous effects on two other people.  
  
Ukyo looked down to see she was now holding a small grey wolf.  
He's Jusenkyo-cursed? Some part of her mind noted that Ryoga was gone;  
that he must've been cursed as well.  
  
Suddenly, the realization hit her that she was alone.  
  
She grabbed her spatula which was laying nearby, and stood up,  
hovering protectively over Kenji as the flame-enveloped menace  
approached.  
  
"You ANIMAL!" she roared and sprang forward on the attack.  
  
"SILENCE WENCH!" The Fire Lord launched a human sized fireball  
at the charging okonomiyaki chef. Ukyo managed to block it in time with  
her spatula, but the force of the explosion blasted it to pieces and  
sent her sprawling. Her back slammed into a tree and she slid down the  
trunk, barely able to move with the wind knocked out of her. The Fire  
Lord moved over to her.  
  
"Well fought, but you lose," he said with a grin. "Tell the one  
called `Ranma' if you or he wants to see this one again," he pointed to  
where water man had picked up the small wolf and placed him in a cage,  
"then you can meet me at the summit of Hago mountain. Please don't be  
late or he may not survive. I don't think he'll last more than 6 hours."  
  
"No..." Ukyo managed weakly.  
  
Fire guy grinned evilly, exploded into a fireball, then roared  
skyward.  
  
The two blasted servants had awakened and joined the third.  
Together they made a circle around the cage containing the unconscious  
wolf. They said a short chant and disappeared in a blue flash.  
  
Ukyo watched them go, helpless to do anything. You wouldn't  
have known she was crying unless you listened closely for her sobs, as  
the artificial rain masked her tears.  
  
"Kenji..." was all she could say quietly before passing out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes:  
Yes, Kenji does have a fear of fire from the trauma of his burning house  
and seeing his family killed in the blaze. It's not as bad as Ranma's  
fear of cats, but it will be a problem for him. And no, it doesn't help  
him in any way, like Ranma's cat fear does. Of course, he doesn't know  
why he fears fire since his memory is gone...  



	8. Chapter 8

You know the drill: If you got something to vent at me, send it here:  
oddball22@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I deny it all. There is no country called Japan. America?  
Never heard of it either. Earth? Nope. It's all a figment of your  
imagination. Ranma? Fancfic? What are these things? What are you talking  
about? Go away, you bother me. Who am I? That's top secret...  
  
  
Ranma 1/2: New Challenges  
Winds of Change  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
Kenji awoke to see Ukyo's tear-streaked face staring down at  
him. "Did we do it? he asked weakly.  
  
"Yes, you did it," she said.  
  
[If we did it, why are you crying?] he wanted to ask, but he  
blacked out again.  
  
This latest wind blast had been his biggest so far. After he  
did the one against Ryoga, Ranma had told him that he'd need to build up  
his ki in order to use it more effectively. Otherwise, it would drain  
him everytime he tried it.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Where am I now?] was his first conscious thought as Kenji  
awoke.  
  
Getting up, a quick check confrimed that he was currently in  
lupine form(much to his disgust), and confined in a small wire cage that  
left little room to maneuver. The cage was sitting on top of a sturdy  
wooden table in a small brick room with only a single visible exit, a  
heavy wooden door on the far side of the room. The only light came from  
four flickering torches along the walls.  
  
"Ah, he awakes!" came an all-too familiar voice.  
  
Kenji looked up straight into the face of the Lord of Fire. His  
hatred and anger peaked immediately, causing the small animal to growl  
and lunge in an attempt to bite the face, but his target was out of  
reach. His nose slammed into the cage, causing him to whimper in pain.  
  
"Naughty, naughty, " he scolded. "Can't have you injured before  
I kill you!"  
  
Kenji growled, then barked what he hoped was a menacing bark.  
  
"What's that? Why don't I kill you now? Well, there are two very  
good reasons for that. Well, first of all, this gives your friends a  
chance to save you. We'd have a pretty pathetic plot otherwise. And the  
second reason is, well, allow me to explain..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"He wants Kenji's power."  
  
"Excuse me?" Ukyo blinked.  
  
Cologne sighed. "I said he wants Kenji's power."  
  
The group now numbered ten, since Ukyo, Konatsu, and Ryoga had  
joined. They were also traveling on board a south-bound train.  
  
The gang had found Ukyo and Ryoga shortly after fire guy had  
made his exit. They revived Ukyo and transformed Ryouga back to normal  
(Ranma was able to change him back without anyone noticing, of course).  
At first they were just going to leave Ukyo at home to recuperate, but  
she insisted on coming along and nobody wanted to say no to a ticked-off  
Ukyo wielding her mega-spatula. Konatsu insisted on coming along to  
protect Ukyo.  
  
Secretly, Ranma was worried about his old friend. She was  
trying her best to hide it, but he could tell the whole experience had  
her shaken up pretty good. For all he knew, she probably still somewhat  
in shock. From a certain standpoint he understood, since the chef had  
never really been a part of their stranger events that Ranma, Akane, and  
the rest had been involved with, like Herb, Pink and Link, and  
Saffron...  
  
Ryoga wanted come along to protect Akane, since she had  
convinced Ranma she was coming, too. Also, he still wanted his revenge  
against Kenji, the `snot-nosed punk who blasted me.' And he couldn't do  
that if his opponent was dead.  
  
"Perhaps you better start at the beginning," Soun offered.  
  
Cologne took in a deep breath. "Long ago, there was a small  
sect of wizards that lived in the Tibetan mountains. The wizards  
discovered that by specializing in a specific element, they could become  
very powerful. They soon turned into four sects, one for each element:  
Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. The leader of each sect became known as  
the Lord of that group.  
  
"I don't know how it began, but eventually the four tribes  
started fighting against each other to determine which was superior. In  
reality, none was better than the other except in this order: Fire could  
beat water, water beat earth, earth beat wind, and wind beat fire."  
  
"So who was the weakest?" Ryoga asked.  
  
Everybody face-faulted and Ranma whacked Ryoga.  
  
"What'd I say?" complained Ryoga.  
  
Cologne cleared her throat. "In time, the Lords realized that  
if they were to continue fighting, they would wipe themselves out. So  
they universally declared that no group may fight the others. Any to be  
found doing so, would be immediately punished. The only exception were  
the duals. Now, fast forward to the present. The groups still exist and  
have about 30 members per sect."  
  
"That's about, um let's see..." Ranma started. "Carry the two,  
subtract the one..." He stopped when Akane whacked him.  
  
"It's 120, baka." Akane grinned and Ranma looked stunned. "Try  
keeping up on your math homework."  
  
"A-hem!" Cologne cleared her throat again. "May I continue? As I  
was saying, they still exist, though they live largely in secrecy. New  
members are born to the current ones, and that's how the ranks are  
maintained, passing on and strengthening the elemental bloodline through  
the new child. They have become so adept with their chosen element, that  
they are considered to be more elemental than wizard, but still can  
wield general magical power.  
  
Cologne took a breath and waited to see if anyone would  
interupt. No one did, so she continued. "Kenji is a child of the Wind  
Sect and was somehow dragged from where he was, and plopped onto your  
doorstop with no memory. I don't know exactly what's going on, but since  
only the Fire Lord has appeared, I'm assuming the other Lords are either  
in agreement with his actions, which I highly doubt, or have been  
neutralized somehow. Also, since Ukyo-san and Kenji-san were attacked by  
only three members-earth, water, and fire-I'm assuming the wind sect has  
either been wiped or driven out. Probably because they are strongest  
against fire and if you're a Lord of Fire, it's just getting rid of a  
potentially deadly enemy. Since fire is now the strongest, the other  
sects most likely fell in line, lest they be wiped out as well.  
  
"Now, the reason Kenji was captured and not killed, is probably  
because the Lord of Fire wants Kenji's powers. There are only a few way  
of transferring magical abilities, and most of that knowledge has been  
lost with time. Since he wants Kenji alive, we can assume he's found a  
way. With both fire and wind, and possibly the others as well, at his  
command, he could become quite powerful. Although I'm guessing he's more  
half-elemental since I didn't sense it in him when I first visited." She  
shrugged. "I still don't know why he's after Kenji instead of just  
taking another member of the wind sect."  
  
"So, he cursed him, to make him easier to get," a logical  
thought crossed Ranma's brain.  
  
"Most likely, since Kenji could still put up quite a struggle in  
his human form," Cologne commented, then frowned. [There's another  
reason he's cursed, but I can't tell them yet.]  
  
"But where did he get the Jusenkyo water?" Mousse asked. "I  
thought it all got mixed and was rendered useless when the pools were  
flooded."  
  
"Must be some reserves the sect collected before then," Cologne  
answered. "Wizards naturally keep a lot of magical items stocked."  
  
The cursed ones conjured up an image of finding the spring of  
drowned man (or woman for Shampoo) reserves and turning back to normal.  
Wicked grins appeared on their faces.  
  
"Just think..." Ryoga started.  
  
"We could..." Mousse followed.  
  
"Finally be..." Genma was next.  
  
"CURED!" Ranma finished up.  
  
Ukyo whacked the four with her spatula. "We're here to rescue  
Kenji-kun first!" She sighed. "So, how's he going to get Kenji's power?"  
Ukyo asked thoughtfully.  
  
Cologne shifted on her stick. "There's probably some ritual or  
spell that needs to be done that takes awhile to accomplish. Him being  
cursed could have something to do with it. I'm guessing it'll be  
accomplished at the end of the 6 hours, in which case Kenji will be no  
more. That puts the deadline at midnight tonight."  
  
"What time is it now?" Akane asked nervously.  
  
Genma glanced at his watch. "9:30pm," he said solemnly.  
  
Just then, the whistle blew for the next stop.  
  
"Okay, this where we get off," Cologne informed them.  
  
"Just one more thing old ghoul," Ranma asked as they got off the  
train. "Why are you helping us?"  
  
Cologne blinked. "Because it's the right thing to do."  
  
"Yeah, right," Ranma laughed.  
  
The old woman's eyes narrowed. "Also because if he isn't  
stopped, his power will grow to be enormous and there's only two things  
someone with a lot of power wants: more power and revenge. The Amazons  
stopped the sect when they attempt to conquer part of China long ago.  
They were supposed to remain in China as part of their defeat. I'm  
guessing the Lord of Fire will remember this and will use his extra  
power to wipe out the Amazons. With the only group capable of stopping  
him out of the way, he will be free to unleash his power on the world."  
  
"Wouldn't China or some other nation just send in their army, or  
hit them with a Nuke or something?" Akane asked.  
  
Cologne turned to her. "Remember, these are powerful wizards we  
are dealing with. Imagine the offending nation having their entire  
stockpile of weapons explode at once. Imagine missles in flight being  
magically redirected.. With enough power at his disposal, the Fire Lord  
could do just this."  
  
She shook her head. "No, the only way to stop him is to face  
him down directly, now, before it's too late."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you see now?" the Fire Lord asked Kenji. He had just gotten  
through explaining basically the same thing Cologne did. "It's nothing  
personal, I just want your power. When the ritual is finished, you will  
just be a mindless animal.  
  
"Whenever I tried to capture a member of the wind sect, they  
killed themselves before I could absorb their power. When they found out  
what I was up to, the rest went into hiding, somehow shielding  
themselves from my attempts to find them. That's when I learned of your  
family, and knew at least one of you would make the perfect sacrifice."  
He grinned maliciously, "You see, you are the last one I need."  
  
Kenji watched in horrid fascination as the Fire Lord made a few  
hand gestures. Promptly, the moisture in the air surrounding them  
condensed into a small ball of water that floated in mid-air between the  
Fire Lord's hands. With a twist of the wrist, he pitched the water ball  
into a wall. A few more hand gestures and part of the rock in the wall  
separated, forming a small golem. It walked over to the cage, waved,  
then fell apart.  
  
The Fire Lord drew himself up to his full height. "There is  
legend among us mystics, that the one who can control all the elements,  
will gain access to the fifth and greatest power: Void." His eyes  
suddenly seemed to burn with an ebony flame, and Kenji involuntarily  
took a step back.  
  
"Woof, woof!"  
  
"Why did I invite your friends and tell them where to find me?"  
the Lord of Fire grinned. "Simple, I want to absorb their power, too.  
Especially Saotome. He's quite powerful. And since they've only seen me  
do fire tricks, they'll underestimate me. I wouldn't worry about them  
actually saving you, however, I've got more than enough troops here to  
ensure my success." He looked at his watch. "Well, 2 hours to go! Have  
to wait until the moon is in the proper position and the cooking pot is  
brought to the proper temperature."  
  
"Woof!"  
  
"Naw, I'm not gonna eat you, just getting dinner ready for my  
victory celebration. And don't worry about your girlfriend. She doesn't  
have any power I want, so I'll just kill her." He turned to go, then  
stopped suddenly. "Oh, I think I should tell you that one of your so-  
called friends helped me to find you. Next time you see icequeen, thank  
her for me, for posting all your information on the internet!"  
  
Kenji's heart sank as the Fire Lord moved off, leaving him  
alone with a pair of guards. [Ice Queen? I don't know anybody named  
that. Unless it's somebody's nickname. Who, though?] Anger flashed  
through him. [I should've known I couldn't trust them! If I ever get out  
of here, I'll make them pay!]  
  
He sighed and layed back down. [I've got more important things  
to worry about now.] He sighed. [Ranma, Akane, and possibly Ukyo, if  
they are coming for me, are walking into a trap and there's nothing I  
can do about it.] He began to whine. [Unless you don't show up.] A scene  
of Akane saying they wanted to help him flashed through his mind. [Did  
she really mean it, though? What if they do come?]  
  
Kenji came to a decision. [No, I'll just have to escape first  
and prove I don't need anybody's help.] He paced in his cage. [First  
I'll have to get out of this cage and I think I can manage that,  
provided I haven't lost any ablities in this form.] He tried a minor  
experiment and was rewarded when a cup on another table fell over.  
  
[Now I just have to wait for the right opportunity...]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2 hours to go.  
  
The small group of ten had made it to the mountain and spent a  
half-an-hour to boil some water. Everybody carried a thermos which would  
be used to reverse the effects of the curses, should they encounter any  
water mages. Ukyo was sitting next to the fire by herself when Ranma  
noticed her. She had been quite withdrawn ever since they left the  
train, so he used the oppurtunity to walk over and sit down next to her.  
  
"Heya Ucchan, how are ya?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"I'm fine," she answered automatically while studying the  
flames.  
  
Ranma frowned, knowing she didn't look fine, but not knowing  
how to help her. He had a feeling that the fight he knew was coming  
would be out of her league, not having faced magical opponents before.  
She was still somewhat in shock, and he knew that would also work  
against her in the upcoming battle.  
  
"Look, Ucchan, this ain't gonna be easy," Ranma started. "Maybe  
you should head back to the train station and-"  
  
"NO!" Ukyo practically exploded at him, her eyes beginning to  
glisten. Out of the corner of his own eye, Ranma saw that Akane had  
noticed them and was walking their way. "T-There's no way in hell I'm  
running away now! I-I'm not scared! I"m not gonna let that guy scare me  
away! I-"  
  
By this point, Ukyo was very nearly to tears, and becoming  
increasingly incoherent as the events of several hours ago finally took  
their toll. A girl's tears always unnerved Ranma, as he hadn't the  
slightest clue what to do. Thankfully he was saved when Akane sat down  
on the other side of the chef and threw her arms around her, wrapping  
her in a hug. As if Akane were a lifeline, Ukyo grabbed ahold tightly of  
the youngest Tendo and sobbed into her shoulder, her whole body  
trembling.  
  
Akane raised her eyes and met Ranma's, and he got the message.  
Slowly, his arms went around her as well, while Ukyo cried herself out.  
After several minutes, her tears slowly dried out and she hastily pulled  
herself away.  
  
"G-Gomen, I didn't really mean to lose control like that," Ukyo  
apologized, while drying her eyes on her sleeve.  
  
"It's okay, Ukyo-chan," Akane said, her hand on the chef's  
shoulder. "The first time stuff like this started happening to me, I was  
pretty shaken up, too. You'll get over it."  
  
Ukyo stared at the other girl incredously. "What do you mean,  
`stuff like this'?"  
  
The edges of Akane's lips turned upward in a slight smile as  
she held a hand up and began to count down items. "Well, I've been  
abducted, imprisoned, attacked, turned into a doll twice, possessed, ,"  
She switched hands and began to count fingers on her right, "fought  
dragons, phoenixes, giant animals, drowned twice, and several times I  
almost died."  
  
The chef blinked at the youngest Tendo, suddenly very aware she  
hadn't the slightest idea what Ranma and Akane's lives were really like.  
She just assumed most of their adventures were against other martial  
artists, like the three ugly women that Konatsu used to live with. She  
had been captured during that episode, and hadn't like one little bit.  
  
But if Akane were to be believe, and Ranma wasn't contradicting  
her, then ever since her fiance entered her life, the two of them had  
been in the center of a chaotic whirlwind. [If that's the kind of life  
that Ranma leads and if I married him, could I live that way?] She  
didn't know, but she had serious doubts she could handle it as well as  
Akane.  
  
After all, it only took a couple of actual magic wielders to  
shake her foundations of reality. She paused for a second, then turned  
back to the fire and sighed. "Why can't these things ever be easy? They  
took him, and they're was nothing I could do about it. That wizard could  
have killed me. I've just never felt that helpless or scared before."  
  
"Hey, don't worry, we'll find him!" Ranma told her, mustering as  
much bravodo as he could. "After all, you've got the world's greatest  
martial artist on your side!"  
  
"Thanks, Ranchan, thanks Akane-chan," She smiled as she looked  
at her two friends, then frowned. "Now you didn't tell me anything about  
him having a jusenkyo curse."  
  
Ranma sighed. "That's because, he wasn't cursed until recently.  
And, uh, it's kinda my fault."  
  
Ukyo stared at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
Ranma took a deep breath. "Kenji was lured out last night, and  
I followed him. I arrived just as the Fire Lord was talking about the  
deaths Kenji was supposedly responsible for. In that instant, I  
remembered Nabiki's doubt about Kenji, so I decided to listen further  
and see if was really bein' straight with us. I thought she might be  
right..." He paused. "I didn't jump in and do something. If I had, Kenji  
wouldn't be cursed."  
  
A few moments of silence passed while Ukyo ingested this new  
information, then she sighed.  
  
"We will get him back," Akane tried to reassure her.  
  
Ukyo watched the fire for a few seconds. "I know," she said  
quietly.  
  
Ranma stood up and stretched. "Ok, I'm going to do a little  
recon with Mousse."  
  
"And I should see how the other preparations are coming along,"  
Akane added.  
  
Ukyo nodded as Ranma and Akane moved off.  
  
[Kenji, we will save you...]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
60 minutes to go.  
  
Mousse the duck (As opposed to Howard the duck... sorry) flew  
overhead to recon the area. The sect's lair was to the north of them and  
consisted of the top half of the mountain. He counted about 20 or so  
people mulling around outside as guards. From the outside, it seemed to  
be a pretty big place, but there were only two visible entrances, so  
they decided to split into two groups for the assault. There may have  
been more ways to get in, but none that could be seen, and time was not  
on their side.  
  
Ranma, Soun, Genma, Ryoga, Shampoo, and Mousse would attack  
head on the larger west entrance and get the enemy's attention. Ukyo,  
Akane, Konatsu, and Cologne would attempt to sneak in the east entrance  
when the first attack was underway. With any luck, they could find Kenji  
and escape while all the attention was diverted outside.  
  
It was a very simple plan and therefore had the best chance of  
working.  
  
At the east edge, the sneak team gathered and awaited the start  
of the battle. They managed to avoid the few patrols, but Cologne knew  
it was only a matter of time before they were discovered.  
  
Patrol's consisted of three people wearing the same dark brown  
hooded cloaks that the three who attacked Ukyo and Kenji wore. [You can  
barely see the faces in those hoods,] Ukyo remarked to herself. That  
gave her an idea which she quickly relayed to the others.  
  
"That just might work," Cologne said thoughtfully. "Good  
thinking."  
  
They backed away from the entrance, which was also guarded by  
three people, and went patrol hunting. They found their targets and set  
the plan in motion. Ukyo took a deep breath, gathered her courage, then  
walked out into the open to where they could see her clearly. They  
called out for her to halt.  
  
"I'm Kuonji Ukyo," she told them. "I think you were told to  
expect me and Saotome Ranma."  
  
The three exchanged glances, confirming the fact that they had.  
"You will come with us and offer no resistance if you want to see your  
friend alive," the middle one instructed her.  
  
Ukyo nodded and fought down her apprehension as they  
approached her. When they got to within a few feet, the trap was sprung.  
Cologne dropped down from a tree where she was hiding and landed on the  
middle guy, striking a few vital points. The man went limp and fell.  
Konatsu jumped out from some bushes nearby and flung a couple of wire  
bolas that wrapped around his target, pinning the arms to his opponent's  
sides. In the confusion, Akane stepped up and landed a series of  
powerful blows that sent her target to dreamland.  
  
Within a couple of seconds, all three were neatly subdued.  
  
Ukyo smiled. "I didn't offer any resistance, however, I didn't  
say anything about  
my friends!"  
  
Working quickly, they stripped the three of their cloaks and  
tied them up. Cologne hit their paralysis points, to prevent them from  
calling for help. Ukyo, Akane, and Konatsu donned the cloaks and pulled  
the hoods over, obscuring their faces.  
  
"Perfect!" Ukyo said. "Now we can sneak in posing as them!"  
  
"What about you, Cologne?" Akane asked.  
  
She shook her head. "Do not worry child, I'll be right behind  
you. I can move more quietly when I'm alone anyway."  
  
They nodded, then approached the entrance once more and awaited  
the signal. The small group didn't have to wait long.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, Ryoga," said Ranma, "We stick to the plan."  
  
Ryoga nodded. In the trees nearby, Mousse, Shampoo, Genma, and  
Soun lay hidden. Ranma cupped his hands together and felt his ki gather  
into a blue ball. Ryouga acted likewise. When they sensed the energy  
sufficient, Ranma gave the signal.  
  
"MOKO TAKABISHA!"  
  
"SHISHI HOUKODEN!"  
  
A yellowish beam of energy lanced out from Ryoga and plowed  
into the ground around the entrance. The impact point exploded in a  
shower of rocks and dust, tossing bodies around while causing general  
confusion and panic. The huge blue ki-blast from Ranma hit a split  
second later, enlarging the effect. The confusion didn't last long.  
  
The alarm was raised and the counter attack launched. Cries to  
rally were heard and soon fireballs, earth spikes, and hydro blasts were  
launched at the two attackers. Ranma and Ryoga nodded to each other as  
the wizards and golems charged. They promptly turned and ran as fast as  
they could, with multiple blasts hounding them.  
  
The wizards and golems reached the edge of the clearing and  
entered the forest, so intent on punishing the attackers, that they  
didn't notice the figures hiding high the branches of the trees. A count  
of five was reached when the first mage passed underneath, then the four  
hiding above dropped and attacked as one at close range.  
  
Mousse was firing daggers, shuriken, chains and other  
miscellaneous objects off as fast as could. Shampoo's twin bonbori were  
a blur as they flew around her body crushing arms and heads. Soun  
brought a naginata with him and was twirling it around him with deadly  
efficiency, while Genma was using his massive strength to pick up  
unlucky wizards left and right and slam them together.  
  
Slowly, the elementals pursuing Ranma and Ryoga heard their  
brothers' and sisters' cries of pain come from behind and they turned to  
assist. That was their second mistake.  
  
When Ranma realized they were no longer pursued, he and Ryoga  
stopped and launched a few more ki attacks while closing the distance  
and joining the massive melee free-for-all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Deep in the compound, Kenji felt the earth around him tremble.  
He rose from where he had been laying and tried to figure out what was  
going on, watching as several cloaked figures ran passed the doorway to  
the room he was in. One of the men guarding him stopped one of those  
rushing by and asked him what was going on.  
  
"Big explosion at the entrance!" he yelled excitedly. "I think  
we're under attack!" The guard let go and the guy ran off.  
  
[So, they have come for me,] he thought glumly. Strangely, he  
couldn't decide whether to feel happy or sad about that. [Now, to set my  
escape plan in motion. I can't handle three guards, though...] Another  
explosion rocked the earthen room and the guards looked at each other  
apprehensively.  
  
"Hey, maybe one of us should go make sure everything is ok?"  
guard #1 suggested.  
  
"What about him?" guard #2 asked, pointing to Kenji.  
  
All three looked at him.  
  
"He can't escape and he's helpless at the moment," guard #3  
reasoned. "Besides, it would be easier to stop the attack before they  
got here anyway."  
  
That seemed to make sense to the others. "All right, I'll go,"  
guard #1 volunteered. "Be right back."  
  
"I'll go too," guard #2 added.  
  
They took off down the hall. [Well, this might work! It's gotta  
be now or never!] He closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling the wind  
gather. He had to be careful not to use too much, or he would be too  
drained to escape. Not enough, and it wouldn't work. When he felt he had  
generated the right amount, he backed up and rammed the cage with his  
body. His lupine form reverberated with pain from the impact, but it did  
move the cage several inches [Two more strikes should do it.] He took a  
deep breath and rammed it again.  
  
"Hey!" guard #3 exclaimed. "What are you doing?"  
  
He got up and walked over to the cage. [Come on, closer,  
closer... NOW!] When he bent down to look at him, Kenji released.  
  
The sudden blast of wind roared past the small wolf and struck  
guard #3 head on, sending him flying back into a wall. He tumbled  
through the table and chairs before hitting his head on the stone wall.  
Kenji rammed the cage again and it fell off the table. The shock of the  
impact rocked the hapless wolf as the caged danced around before  
settling on its side.  
  
Recovering, Kenji was pleased to see the impact with the ground  
had forced a small opening in the wire cage. Now all he needed to was  
enlarge it.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sneak team felt the explosions also from where they hid in  
the undergrowth. The robed wizards guarding the small entrance motioned  
to each of the patrols as they returned.  
  
"Did you feel that?"  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Sounds like it came from the other entrance."  
  
"Hey, we're under attack!"  
  
That last voice came from someone inside the cave and had the  
effect of exciting the small group and galvanizing them into action.  
They promptly filed in, leaving only the three orginial guards.  
  
With prodding from Cologne, the small, hidden group ran towards  
the entrance, in full view of the guards. Naturally, the wizards just  
assumed that it was another patrol returning to help.  
  
"Hurry up!" one of the guards motioned. "They need your help at  
the main entrance! We're..."  
  
He didn't get the chance to finish as Ukyo, Konatsu, and Akane  
attacked simultaneously. All three guards were promptly subdued and  
rendered unconscious, one way or another. Without further ado, they  
entered the wizards' lair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes:  
  
One thing that occured to me in conversation with another author, is  
that Ukyo has been largely absent from the vast majority of battles and  
strangeness that have plagued Ranma, Akane, and the Amazons. Hence, once  
she gets up close and personal with the more mystic and mythic aspects  
of their life, it's going to affect her more than the others. Martial  
arts are one thing, but magic and magical beings are something she's  
never had to deal with before. 


	9. Chapter 9

Send e-mail here: oddball22@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: All Ranma 1/2 characters are owned Rumiko Takahashi, Viz,  
and someone else I think. But mainly the goddess Takahashi. I'm only  
borrowing them to use in a limted non-profit avenue, strictly for  
entertainment purpose only. Did I get that right, Bob? (He's my lawyer)  
Good. I guess I'll use this same disclaimer in the next chapter!  
  
And here we go...  
  
  
Ranma 1/2: New Challenges  
Winds of Change  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
Sitting in his study, the Fire Lord was looking over his magic  
books when the twin explosions rocked the ground and the alarm was  
sounded. Looking up, he allowed himself a slight smile. They're here!  
he thought delightfully. And it sounds like they mean business. Well,  
the least I can do is greet them like a good host! He slowly rose from  
his sitting position, taking time to mark the page he was on with a  
bookmark. He casually moved around his desk and opened the door.  
  
Stepping outside, he caught the sounds of shouting and movement  
as his commanders took charge of the battle unfolding outside. Well,  
one thing I need to obtain, then I'll see about our guests. He grinned  
and whistled a tune while he headed down the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
After a couple minutes of pawing, Kenji had managed to bend the  
wire cage open enough to slip out. He was bleeding from several cuts  
where the sharp edges had grazed him, so he also had to steady himself  
from the minor rushes of dizziness that entailed. I guess that fall  
wasn't as good idea as I thought. He attempted to shake his head which  
only made it worse. Gah! Better not try that again. Steadying himself,  
he ran out of the room.  
  
Picking paths at random, he galloped down the torch-lined  
passgeways as fast as he could. The exit's gotta be around here  
somewhere! he thought desperately. But all the hallways looked  
identical to him.  
  
Passing one archway, he stopped suddenly and backtracked to it  
as something inside got his attention. Looking around inside the fairly  
large room, he took note of several large cabinets, water barrels, food  
stores, tables, a single chef busily preparing food... and a large  
cauldron of boiling water sitting over an open fire.  
  
Okay, hot water reverses this curse thing... He warily eyed  
the steaming and bubbling cauldron. I don't know how hot the water  
needs to be, but something tells me this will definitely work.  
  
Making his way inside as stealthily as possible, he maneuvered  
towards the pot, but was stopped by the flames surrounding it. Too far  
to jump up from here, but maybe if I jumped from a table... Kenji found  
the perfect launching spot.  
  
The chef's back was to the wolf, as he was hunched over a  
counter and humming to himself while he preparing meals. Kenji found his  
table and leaped to the surface via a nearby chair. He glanced over at  
the chef, who was still oblivious to his actions. Ok, here goes!  
  
Getting up some running room, he gauged the distance and leapt  
off the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside, the battle was not going well. Even with the initial  
surprise, the attacking group was rapidly finding themselves outnumbered  
as more mages and golems joined the fight. The water mages were the  
highest priority and they had mostly been eliminated, but a few still  
remained. There were quite a few times that Jusenkyo curses had been  
activated, but the group had managed to fight well enough to turn them  
back to humans.  
  
Ryoga was using his umbrella to shield himself and therefore  
had avoided transforming at all. Ranma had become female awhile ago, but  
didn't see the need, nor take the time, to change back. His female form  
was faster, if not as strong, and he felt the added speed was better.  
Genma had stayed a panda, too, after the second transformation. The  
extra bulk didn't slow him down, and the claws came in handy.  
  
Ranma-onna twisted away as a fireball zoomed past him. That  
brought her face to face with a mage who looked almost as startled as he  
was. Ranma was quicker to recover and delivered a few powerful punches  
to her opponent's midsection, doubling him over. A quick kick finished  
it and she was on the move again. She felt movement to her right and  
ducked as a kick sailed over her head. She grabbed the outstretched leg  
and twisted it before using the helpless wizard's momentum to fling him  
into one of his brethren.  
  
Nearby, Ryoga continued to make the golems his priority since  
his breaking point technique was ideally suited to the task. He had long  
ago lost count of how many of the rock monsters he had destroyed, but he  
knew it had to be above 30. That's not to say he was working exclusively  
on the golems; any mage who happened to wander into Ryoga's path was  
beaten senseless before he knew what hit him.  
  
On the other side of the battle, Shampoo and Mousse were  
working closely together and watching each other's backs. Chains and  
bonbori struck together as the two Amazons instinctively coordinated  
their efforts.  
  
Mousse had to admit that the old ghoul was right. The wizards  
were strong at a distance, but weak up close. That didn't make them any  
less dangerous, however. They were poor martial artists, nowhere near as  
good as the six that assaulted them. He absently noticed he would be out  
of weaponry in another 10 to 15 minutes. Something had to give before  
then.  
  
[How're you doing, Tendo?]. Genma-panda signed, then used it to  
bonk a nearby opponent. He winced at the pain in his side where he had  
taken a fireball.  
  
"Could be better, Saotome," Soun replied, planting his spear  
into the ground then swinging around to land a powerful kick into his  
current advesary. He wasn't doing as well as his long-time friend, since  
he didn't practice as much Genma. He was bleeding from multiple cuts and  
burns and he could feel his strength ebbing. "If this doesn't end soon,  
I feel I may not last much longer."  
  
[Come now Tendo, are you telling me you may not be worthy of the  
Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu?] he taunted Soun, in the hopes of boosting his  
friend's sagging performance. It worked, but Genma couldn't help but see  
a new wave of troops leave the entrance and take up ready positions.  
  
Yes, something has to give soon, Ranma-onna thought as the  
group withdrew further into the forest and away from the mountain  
entrance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He was not pleased.  
  
The Fire Lord had arrived in the room and a quick glance around  
told him all he needed to know: An empty cage on the floor and a slowly  
recovering guard.  
  
And a missing wolf.  
  
His anger flared for a moment before he regained his composure.  
He couldn't have gotten far, I will find him. Then he noticed the  
blood spots and smiled. Yes, it should be no problem tracking him  
down. A scathing glance sent the remaining guard running out to the  
battle while the Lord of Fire went hunting.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where did Cologne go?" Akane asked as the three wound their way  
through the endless passageways.  
  
"I do not know, she was right behind me," Konatsu answered,  
adjusting his faded and patched dark, red ninja suit. They had abandoned  
the disguises since the halls were mostly empty and the cloaks inhibited  
movement and fighting. .  
  
"No time to worry about that, we have to find Kenji-kun," Ukyo  
reminded them. She noticed Konatsu wince as she mentioned Kenji's name.  
She stopped the group. "Alright, what is it Konatsu-kun?"  
  
The ninja seemed taken aback. "I-I well, I just think caution  
is warranted, Ukyo-sama."  
  
Ukyo shook her head. "That's not it. You've had some sort of  
problem ever since we started this." She cocked her head as she sensed a  
twinge of jealousy in the ninja. "It's about Kenji-san isn't it?"  
  
Konatsu nodded. "I just don't think this is such a good idea."  
  
"Then why'd you come?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"To protect you, of course."  
  
"Look, I know you care about me," Ukyo started, "and I care  
about you too, but you have to realize I care about Kenji as well. You  
are both my friends. I would do this for you if your position was the  
same as his. Okay?"  
  
Konatsu just nodded glumly. "Just know that I will protect you,  
Ukyo-sama."  
  
She nodded in return and Akane suggested they keep moving.  
  
  
  
  
  
The fools, Cologne pondered as she stood in front of a metal,  
double door. It was locked, of course, but that wasn't enough to stop a  
matriarch of the Amazon nation. To her wizened eyes, there were also  
numerous magic wards on the door as well. This fire lord really thinks  
these weak magical protections will stop anyone? She laughed and spread  
a fine powder over the door. One by one, the magic wards vanished and  
the door opened.  
  
Cologne pushed the door further open with her staff and hopped  
inside. She gazed around in glee at the hoard of magic tomes, potions,  
and artifacts scattered around the room. If she could, she would've  
liked to have take everything with her, but she was only one person.  
  
No, there was only one particular object she wanted. She just  
had to find it.  
  
Bouncing around the room on her staff she flipped through books  
and sorted though cabinets. Surely he wouldn't leave it in China? An  
object that powerful he'd most certainly bring with him. She glanced  
around the room in frustration. Then a smile slowly crept to her lips as  
she saw it.  
  
The 8 spell books of the wizard, Gionu. As every good wizard  
knows, Gionu only wrote 7 books. Cologne reached for the eighth book and  
pulled.  
  
With a groan, the bookshelf pulled away from the wall,  
revealing a simple safe built into the wall behind it. Such primitive  
protection methods. How is it we Amazons nearly lost to these mages all  
those years ago? She used a simple ki blast to open the safe, revealing  
a small statuette inside. Cologne grinned in anticipation and reached  
for her prize.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, two crystals in the opposite corners of the  
room had begun to glow. As Cologne was about to grasp the statue, they  
emitted twin blue beams that converged on the old woman, encasing her in  
a blue bubble. In surprise, Cologne dropped her staff. Curses! I  
should've realized that this seemed too easy!  
  
She was now floating in a spherical blue bubble that bobbed up  
and down slowly, a few meters off the floor. A few tentative pecks on  
the sphere confirmed that she wasn't getting out of this trap anytime  
soon. She tried a small ki blast, but the spherical cage held firm. Any  
larger blast could fry her. She tried another and Cologne detected a  
very small fluctuation in the shield.  
  
This could take awhile, she thought dejectedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
The chef turned around after hearing a splash and... a yelp? At  
first he didn't see anything, then a very red and naked young man sprang  
out of his cooking pot and attacked him. The cook was so stunned, he  
didn't even move to defend himself and Kenji was able to render him  
unconscious with a few well placed hits.  
  
The amnesiac then took the opportunity to dance the `I just  
dunked myself in scalding water' dance.  
  
"YEOW! Hot, hot, hot, hot, HOT!" He then stopped, looked down,  
and shivered. "Suddenly it seems to be a tad drafty in here. I guess it  
wouldn't look too good if my rescuers saw me like this."  
  
Sifting through the spare clothes closet, he managed to find a  
spare pair of pants and a brown cloak that was similar to what most of  
the other mages wore. After getting dressed, he decided it was time to  
leave.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" The voice froze the young  
amnesiac before he could move too far. "You don't need to leave quite  
yet. After all, that would be rude to the host." Kenji swallowed down  
some bile and tried tro control his suddenly trembling body as he turned  
around to behold the Fire Lord standing in the doorway.  
  
"Look, just let me go and we'll call this even, okay?" Kenji  
knew that probably wasn't going to happen, but he could at least try.  
  
"I'm afraid not," the fire lord confirmed it. "Now, submit  
yourself to me, and I will make this as painless as possible."  
  
"As opposed it what?" Kenji tried to keep him talking as he  
called upon his ki. He felt the wind began to gather as he concentrated.  
  
The Fire Lord shook his head. "Now, now, don't try that those  
wind tricks with me!"  
  
He snapped his fingers and a flame wall sprouted up around  
Kenji. What concentration and ki he had gathered quickly dissipated as  
the fear set in. His attention was so intently rooted on the flames,  
that he failed to take notice of the rather large golem as it disengaged  
from the wall. The rock creature grabbed him through the flames and  
squeezed him until blackness filled his vision.  
  
Kenji tried to scream, but even that was denied him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're not getting anywhere!" Ukyo complained as the small group  
stopped to get their bearings. "All these passageways look the same. How  
are we supposed to find him?"  
  
"Well, we have been making progress," Akane offered. "But you're  
right. Maybe they built this place like a maze to confuse outsiders."  
She sighed, then leaned against against the cave wall. Strangely, she  
felt her hand sink into the wall after placing it there. "What the...!?"  
She quickly pulled her hand out.  
  
The other two turned to see a small, square section of the wall  
get pushed inward by Akane's resting hand. Almost immediately, a large  
section of wall next to it slid open, revealing a new passage.  
  
"Alright, Akane-chan!" Ukyo complimented. "You found a secret  
passage!"  
  
"Well done," Konatsu added.  
  
With a shrug, Akane joined the two as they entered the dark  
passageway after grabbing a burning torch off the wall to light the way.  
They continued down the downward sloping path for a couple minutes  
before reaching a dead end.  
  
Ukyo sighed. "Now what?"  
  
"There has be a another secret switch around here," Akane  
reasoned.  
  
Konatsu held the two girls back while looking around. "Allow  
me."  
  
After about a minute, Konatsu stepped foreword and placed his  
hand on a section of wall, giving it a small push. Just like before, the  
wall in front of them slid open to reveal a large cavern that was lit  
with a multi-colored pulse, emanating from the crystal in the center of  
the room. As they stepped inside, Ukyo gasped and pointed to three non-  
moving forms lying on the ground. She immediately ran over to one.  
  
"Ukyo-sama, wait!" Konatsu cautioned. "We don't know what we're  
dealing with!"  
  
"It doesn't matter, if they are like this then they must be  
enemies of our enemies," she reasoned while kneeling down next to one of  
them. "And you know what they say about the enemy of my enemy..." The  
other two joined her as she rolled the man over onto his back and  
checked his vital signs.  
  
"Is he dead?" Akane asked tentatively, to which Ukyo nodded.  
"Well, let's check the other two."  
  
Ukyo went through the first man's cloak, looking for clues,  
while Akane and Konatsu checked the other two. She gave up when she  
didn't find anything.  
  
"This one's dead, too," Konatsu said while leaning over another  
body.  
  
Akane called the other two over. "Hey, this guy's still alive!"  
  
Ukyo and Konatsu rushed over to see. Sure enough, the ancient  
looking man was still breathing, though it was coming it shallow and  
ragged gasps. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be trying to save  
his strength. His eyes slowly opened when he realized there were people  
looking at him.  
  
"Are you all right?" Akane asked.  
  
He motioned them closer. "Wh-who... are... you?"  
  
"I'm Ukyo, this is Konatsu, and this is Akane," Ukyo made the  
introductions. "Who are you and what happened to you?"  
  
"No time..." he sputtered. "Are you friends... of Kenji-san?"  
  
Ukyo's eyes went wide. "Yeah! Do you know where he is?"  
  
The man coughed spasmodically, his body seemingly racked with  
pain. He reached inside his cloak and pulled out a small pendant on a  
chain. The pendant was a spherical blue crystal, framed by gold outline  
that was attached to the chain. "Give this to him, it will explain. I  
can't..." He violently coughed some more.  
  
"Hold on, we'll get you out of here!" Akane told him but the man  
motioned her away.  
  
"No!" he forced her hands away. "I... don't have... much time  
left. Go, save Kenji!"  
  
As if it had taken all his energy to speak, the man's breathing  
slowed and his eyes closed again. Then his breathing stopped. Konatsu  
checked his pulse.  
  
"He's gone," he informed them.  
  
"Who was he and how did he know Kenji?" Ukyo wondered out loud.  
  
Akane stood up. "I don't know, but we better find him!"  
  
She pulled Ukyo up and the three made their way out of the  
cavern and back the way they came. Ukyo fingered the pendant and could  
feel it stay quite cool despite her attempts to warm it with her hands.  
  
What could it all mean? she wondered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ryoga, duck!"  
  
The lost boy immediately dropped to the ground just as Ranma-  
onna sent a ki-blast hurtling over his head. It smashed into a mage who  
had a sword poised to strike the lost boy in the back. Ryoga immediately  
jumped back to his feet and continued his attacks.  
  
"Better watch your back, P-chan!" Ranma taunted.  
  
"You watch your own!" Ryoga countered.  
  
Ranma was really starting to get worried. She had lost sight of  
her dad a few minutes ago when Genma had leapt to assist Soun, who had  
gone down. Mousse and Shampoo were also nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I think we're the only ones left, Ranma," Ryoga came to the  
same conclusion. "I should've known you'd be the death of me."  
  
Ranma grinned. "Funny, I was thinking if you were even half the  
martial artist I am, we would be through this by now!"  
  
Ryoga face contorted. "Ranma! I-"  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
The voice echoed forcefully through the battlefield, freezing  
everybody in place. Ranma-onna gulped when she recognized the voice.  
Turning, she saw the Fire Lord he had faced before, standing atop a very  
large golem. Clutched in the golem's hands, a young man hung limp.  
  
"Surrender now, or this one dies!" He commanded.  
  
Ranma crossed her arms across her chest. "We know you plan to  
kill him anyway, so why should we listen to you?"  
  
"Because of you don't, I kill your barnyard animals." He pointed  
to where a cat, a duck, a panda, and Soun lay on the ground. None of  
them were moving.  
  
Both boys, well, one boy and one boy-currently-girl, felt large  
pangs of fear. Ranma was glad Akane was on the sneak team, though he  
desperately hoped she was okay.  
  
"How do we know they're not dead already?" Ranma asked.  
  
The fire lord simply grinned and snapped his fingers. One of  
the nearby mages kicked Soun and then slapped him a few times. Ranma  
could see him stir and attempt to get up, but was stopped by the mage.  
  
"As you can see, they are very much alive," the Fire Lord  
pointed out. "They'll stay that way if you cooperate. If not... well, I  
can't say what would happen."  
  
Ryoga growled and started foreword, but was stopped by Ranma's  
hand on his arm.  
  
"No, Ryoga," she said quietly. "I feel the same way, but he's  
won this battle." Ranma could see Ryoga war with himself for a few  
seconds before nodding slightly. "We can still beat him, but it wouldn't  
matter much if we were the only ones left to celebrate."  
  
Ranma then turned back towards the fire lord. "All right," she  
said slowly. "You've got us... for now."  
  
To which the Fire Lord grinned.  



	10. Chapter 10

e-mail: oddball22@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: All Ranma 1/2 characters are owned Rumiko Takahashi, Viz and  
someone else I think. But mainly the goddess Takahashi. I'm only  
borrowing them to use in a limited non-profit avenue, strictly for  
entertainment purpose only. Did I get that right, Bob? (He's my lawyer)  
Good. I guess I'll use this same disclaimer in the next chapter! (told  
you I was gonna do the same one!)  
  
And here we go...  
  
  
Ranma 1/2: New Challenges  
Winds of Change  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
  
Who am I? the thought came unbidden. Or did it?  
  
Shapes and images came and went, all of which seemed familiar,  
but the amnesiac couldn't focus on any one of them. The rest was  
swirling shades of black and gray.  
  
What time is it? He found he couldn't focus on the passage of  
time either.  
  
Where am I? His body floated in a void of blackness, empty,  
save for the few pictures and sounds that occasionally floated by.  
  
Am I dreaming? If so, I should be able to wake up. He closed  
his eyes and concentrated, but nothing happened. He continued to float,  
with no sense of direction and no points of reference.  
  
He's waking up.  
  
What was that? It almost sounded familiar. This was different  
than the other voices, for he could hear it and process it. The others  
were just gibberish.  
  
Kenji...  
  
That's my name, isn't it? Or maybe not. If I can't remember  
anything about myself, how do I know that's my name?  
  
Kenji, snap out of it man!  
  
Wait a minute! That's... Ranma? Got to get out of here... Got  
to wake up. Ohhhh, I don't feel so good. Wait a minute, I can feel  
something? Concentrate on my hands... I feel something cold and hard?  
  
He's not waking up...  
  
Another voice, I don't recognize that one, do I? I think I've  
heard it before...  
  
Fight it son!  
  
Yet another voice! Who are these people and why can I hear them  
if I can't see them?  
  
Kenji! Listen to me! What about Ukyo?  
  
Ranma again. Ukyo? What happened to Ukyo? Gotta pull out of  
this...  
  
Kenji slowly opened his eyes and the world presented itself as  
a big blur. He tried to move, but his arms and legs were restricted and  
he was on his back. How about his voice?  
  
"U-Ukyo?" He half-coughed and half-sputtered out.  
  
"She's not here," came Ranma's female voice.  
  
"Saotome?" he managed a little better.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here."  
  
"Whe-where are you?" Kenji asked, his voice getting better.  
  
"We're chained to some pillars nearby, I don't think you can see  
us." There was a hint of sadness in her voice. "I'm sorry, man, we  
tried, but it ain't over yet," Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're in a big cavern inside the mages' mountain, chained onto  
a stone slab," Ranma explained. "Do ya remember anything?"  
  
Kenji couldn't help but laugh, bitterly. "Fine thing to ask an  
amnesiac." He then thought for a minute. "There was the fight with Ukyo.  
I thought we won, but next thing I know, I'm in a cage and the Fire Lord  
is there. I thought the explosions I heard came from you, so I tried to  
escape. The next thing I know, I'm here." He laughed bitterly again. "It  
seems I have a nasty habit of waking up in strange places with no idea  
how I got there."  
  
Kenji's eyes were beginning to clear. Looking up, he saw a  
small hole in the high ceiling of the cavern, that opened to the night  
sky. He could see part of the moon high up above.  
  
"You haveta hold on, we got a plan ta get ya out of here," said  
Ranma.  
  
"Really?" a new voice entered. Kenji easily remembered it by the  
elevated sense of fear it brought. "And what would that be?" He turned  
his head to see the fire lord walking up to him. "Well, whatever it is,  
you'd better hurry. In a few minutes, I begin the ceremony to extract  
your essence, and it's not a pretty sight to behold!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now I know what poor Ryoga-kun feels like," Akane said offhand.  
"If seems like we've been walking for hours and I don't have a clue  
where we are."  
  
"I know what you mean, I..." Ukyo started but then was  
immediately silenced by Konatsu. "What is it?" she whispered.  
  
"Can't you feel it?" Konatsu asked silently.  
  
Ukyo shook her head, but Akane stopped for a moment.  
  
"Now that you mention it," she said slowly, a strange look on  
her face. "I'm starting to feel a little funny. Like a strange vibration  
reverberating off my body."  
  
"It hasn't happened often," Konatsu said. "But I can sometimes  
feel strong auras or powers. I think you can too, Akane-sama. Someone  
very powerful is exercising their power nearby."  
  
"Can you lead us to it?" Ukyo asked.  
  
Konatsu thought for a moment, then nodded. He padded down the  
hallway and took a right at the intersection, with Akane and Ukyo right  
behind. Left, left, right, another left; Konatsu paused for a brief  
section at each junction to get his bearings, then continued in the  
direction he felt the big magic was in. Akane could feel the vibration  
increasing and it scared her.  
  
After a minute or two, the dull but steady beat of chanting  
could be heard. They followed the sounds, the voices getting louder  
until they came to a halt just at the entrance to a huge cavern. The  
sight that greeted them caused all three to gasp.  
  
In the center, on a slightly raised dais, was Kenji. He was  
chained on his back and writhing in obvious pain. Ranma, Ryoga, Soun,  
Genma, Shampoo, and Mousse were chained to individual pillars that  
circled the dais. None of them appeared to be conscience. And floating  
above Kenji, was the Fire Lord. He was chanting in some strange language  
along with the dozen mages who stood on the ground.  
  
"What in the..." Akane began. "Just what's going on in there?"  
  
"I'm guessing the fire lord is attempting to absorb Kenji-sama's  
power," Konatsu said flatly.  
  
Ukyo grabbed her battle spat' with one hand and readied several  
of her throwing spatula's in her other. "Well, what are we waiting for?  
Let's stop this!"  
  
Konatsu shook his head. "We're outnumbered. It would be  
suicide." Would it really? Or do I just want Ranma and Kenji to go away  
so Ukyo will love me? No, I'm not like that!  
  
"Well, we have to do something!" Akane stated. "I'm with Ukyo,  
we have to try and save them."  
  
Konatsu inhaled deeply. "Ok, I'll slip in first and attempt to  
distract the mages." He withdrew a sword from a sheath. "When I take out  
the first one, you two start your attack. We have to try and free the  
others if we're going to have a chance."  
  
"Uh, Konatsu-kun, what's with the takemitsu?" Ukyo asked.  
  
Konatsu stared at the bamboo sword in his hand. "Ahh! I forgot,  
the real one is still in the pawn shop!" He shook his head. "Never mind,  
this will have to do."  
  
Ukyo and Akane nodded. The trio crept slowly to the entrance,  
then Konatsu began moving stealthily inside. He crossed the distance in  
a very short amount of time and without being discovered, probably due  
to the fact that the mages were caught up in their spell. The two girls  
tensed as Konatsu snuck up on his first victim. The mage never saw it  
coming as Konatsu brought the weapon down on the man's head, knocking  
him out.  
  
That was their cue.  
  
Ukyo and Akane broke from hiding and sprinted across the  
ground. A flight of spatulas left Ukyo's hand and buried themselves into  
another mage. Konatsu loosed a pair of wire bolas, tying up another. By  
this time, the other mages and the Fire Lord realized something was  
happening. The spell was weakening and, one by one, they came out of the  
trance.  
  
"INFIDELS!" the Fire Lord's voice boomed. "KILL THEM!" The  
force of his voice shook the ground violently and several large cracks  
opened up. If one were to look down them, they would not see a bottom.  
  
The remaining wizards attacked. Fireballs were thrown, golems  
created, and high pressure water blasts gushed forth. Konatsu artfully  
dodged the blasts and took down another mage, a water one, then let  
loose a whirlwind of ninja stars that sent several mages leaping out of  
the way, several into those bottomless fissures.  
  
Ukyo blocked a fireball with her battle spatula. While leaving  
her unscathed, it was powerful enough to knock her off her feet and land  
her on her butt. As soon as she hit the ground, she instinctively rolled  
to the right, barely avoiding another fireblast. Then she was up and  
running again, another flight of spatulas striking the attacking fire  
wizard.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Akane yelled to an attacking golem while  
leaping into the air. Her fist came down and smashed the golems `head',  
spliting it partially down the middle before it crumbled. She took no  
time to recover before she was on the move again. She sprinted and slid  
between the legs of the next golem, then unleashed a vicious scissor  
kick on the earth mage who was creating them.  
  
Up above, the fire lord was not pleased at how easily the three  
were taking out his minions. He decided to take a personal hand in the  
matter. But which one? Ah, yes. The spatula wielding one from the other  
night. She shall be the first.  
  
He held out his hand and a burning sphere of flames began to  
grow. When it was almost as large as his body, he released it. Ukyo  
noticed it a moment too late and all she could do was attempt to hop  
back. As soon as her feet left the ground, the fireball crashed into the  
space she was occupying and the explosion engulfed her.  
  
Ukyo screamed, but unlike any scream she had heard before.. It  
echoed throughout the cavern, dampening all other sounds. Her wail, one  
that would make a banshee flee, effectively radiated the pain she was  
feeling. It was a scream so piercing, all present felt it resonate down  
to their bones.  
  
Then it was over and the smoking body was flying backward,  
tumbling to rest near one of the larger fissures.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenji's body was slowly being torn apart, or at least that's  
how it felt to him.  
  
More accurately, it felt like someone had taken hold of one of  
his internal organs and was slowly pulling it out of his body. Problem  
was, all his organs were connected so they all came out, one right after  
another like the magician's trick where he pulls a continuous line of  
ribbons tied together from his wrist or mouth. No coherent thoughts  
could be formed, prevented by the stream of agony forced upon him.  
  
Then like a light switch being flicked, the pain was gone and  
he nearly sobbed at the incredible relief his body felt.  
  
Vaguely, he began to make out screams and explosions. A voice  
above him yelled loudly, but Kenji couldn't make out the words. A female  
voice yelled something else, followed by another crash.  
  
Then he heard the scream.  
  
It reverberated throughout his body, piercing his core, and he  
instantly recognized the voice. Ukyo? Another voice, male, screamed  
her name, then deep laughter could be heard from above. Ukyo's in  
trouble, gotta help her, gotta do something!  
  
Reaching down inside, he attempted to find the strength. There  
wasn't much there, he found to his dismay. He attempted to dig even  
deeper, routing every ounce of power available to him.  
  
Then he hit the barrier again. There was some sort of internal  
wall, unbreakable, yet he could feel power behind it. He could barely  
move as it was; if he was going to save Ukyo, he needed that power.  
  
A thought came unbidden to his mind, (Power comes with a  
price.)  
  
I'll pay any price if I can save Ukyo! he countered.  
  
He gathered up his reserves and flung them at the wall. Once.  
Twice. Three times. Nothing happened and Kenji exhaled. Then, a crack in  
the wall appeared. Not much, but it began to grow. Then the dam burst  
and Kenji found his senses snap awake, the power filling him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"UKYO-SAMA!" Konatsu yelled as he made his way through the last  
wizard towards her.  
  
Ukyo was barely conscience and could just make out a form  
floating in the air, burning, and moving towards her. There was some  
activity on the ground a few yards away, a red shape was moving rapidly  
in her direction.  
  
"I've had enough of your games, child," the fire lord's voice  
echoed loudly. "Time to die!"  
  
He pointed his hand at the wall, and a large boulder emerged  
from it. A flick of his wrist sent it arcing towards the fallen  
okonomiyaki chef.  
  
"NO!" Konatsu put on one last burst of speed and intercepted the  
boulder above Ukyo's fallen form, pushing it out of the way. He cried  
out as pain lanced through the impact with his shoulder, momentarily  
stunning him. The forward momentum carried both him and the boulder past  
Ukyo to plumment through the opening in the earth. He recovered just  
enough to call Ukyo's name again as the blackness swallowed him up.  
  
Ukyo's eyes snapped open and the sight filled her with much  
sorrow and dread. "Konatsu..." she half-choked, half-whispered as she  
watched the kunoichi disappear from view. Tears fell from her eyes when  
she realized he was gone, sacrificing himself for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wake up, Baka!"  
  
Akane had just taken out her last mage and was working on  
breaking Ranma's chains when she witnessed the fireball that slammed  
into Ukyo and sent her rolling along the ground.  
  
She froze and could only watch helplessly, too far away to help  
her, as the fire lord advanced. He spoke a few words, then Akane saw him  
send the boulder with the intent on crushing her beneath it. Konatsu was  
a blur as he intercepted it before it could hit its target. She watched  
in horror as the ninja vanished into the earth.  
  
For the next few seconds, she kept waiting for him to reappear,  
but he did not  
  
Ranma chose that moment to awaken and Akane gazed into her  
eyes. She saw a smile form on her fiance's female lips, then it changed  
into a frown. Akane was about to say something when she realized that  
Ranma was no longer looking at her, but at something behind her. She  
turned and beheld Kenji sitting upright on the dais. The chains were  
gone and he was staring at Ukyo's fallen form.  
  
"So ends the lives of all who oppose me!" the Fire Lord intoned.  
"Now to finish the job."  
  
"NO!" came Kenji's commanding voice.  
  
The fire lord turned and looked at him. "Who are you, boy, to  
challenge me?"  
  
"Look Akane, look at his eyes..." Ranma-onna pointed out. Akane  
gasped. Kenji's pupils and irises were gone, instead his eyes were now  
entirely gray and his face was completely devoid of emotion.  
  
"I am Soyokaze Kenji," he announced. "And this ends now." He  
turned towards Ranma and Akane. "Get everyone out of here." Akane  
started to say something, but Kenji cut her off with a very forceful and  
commanding, "NOW!"  
  
As Ranma and Akane worked on the chains of the others, they  
couldn't help but notice a very cold wind begin to blow.  
  
Ukyo looked up when she felt the wind. She inhaled sharply in  
horror at Kenji's now-completely gray eyes and saw him begin to rise  
into the air. Then, a painful convulsion wracked her body and the world  
went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"They are going nowhere," the Fire Lord stated. As if to  
underscore it, he formed half a dozen fireballs and prepared to launch  
them at Ranma and Akane.  
  
Kenji made a quick hand motion and a swift wind blew the  
fireballs off in another direction where they smashed into the wall.  
"No, you're fight is with me. HITOHUKI!" He thrust his hand out and a  
blast of wind struck the floating Fire Lord and threw him into the  
cavern wall. The wind currents began circulate faster around the cavern.  
  
By this time, the others had been freed, but only Genma-panda,  
Ryoga, and Mousse-duck had revived to consciousness. Soun and Shampoo-  
neko were still out. Akane informed Ranma of Ukyo and they went to check  
on her.  
  
"Get out of here, all of you!" Kenji bellowed. A small tornado  
could be seen forming around him, levitating him into the air.  
  
"But what about you?" Akane yelled.  
  
"Yeah, we ain't about to leave ya!" Ranma joined in.  
  
"I've told you before that this is MY fight!" he snarled very  
loudly. "Get Ukyo out NOW!"  
  
Akane turned toward Ranma. "We better get them out of here. It  
doesn't look like Kenji's in a mood to argue. Plus, we really need to  
get Ukyo some medical attention."  
  
Ranma reluctantly agreed and picked up the fallen chef.  
Together, with Genma-panda carrying Soun and Ryoga carrying Shampoo-  
neko, they hurried out of the cavern.  
  
Ranma was last in line and he paused and turned around to  
glance at Kenji, who was now floating several feet off the ground in his  
own whirlwind. His eyes were locked with the fire lord's as they  
approached one another. Ranma handed the Ukyo off to Akane, then turned  
around.  
  
Kenji, I'm going to help you whether you want it or not. He  
stepped back into the cavern and began to gather his ki. Kenji turned to  
face him.  
  
"You will leave," came the disembodied voice of the floating  
young man. It wasn't a command or a request, just a statement of fact.  
Ranma shivered, because the tone was no longer one that he had come to  
recognize from the amnesiac. It was almost... inhuman.  
  
As the pig-tailed martial artist began to protest, Kenji held  
up a hand and a powerful blast of wind picked Ranma up and tossed him  
into the tunnel. Another blast hit the rock above the tunnel entrance  
and succeeded collapsing the entrance.  
  
With a last look, Ranma turned and hurried off to catch up with  
the rest of the group. Kenji, I hope you know what you're doing... he  
thought grimly.  
  
  
  
  
  
In a room not so far away, Cologne was listening to the sounds  
of battle as she continued to try and free herself. Small ki blasts had  
just opened up a small hole in the sphere; well, it was open for a  
second or two.  
  
Cologne grinned and charged up. Another small ki blast reopened  
the hole and she immediately sent a large one through it. The purple  
beam struck one of the crystals powering the shield and it shattered.  
The bubble destabilized and vaporized, letting the old woman drop to the  
ground.  
  
"Sorry sonny, you're 100 years too early to stop me," she said  
to herself.  
  
She quickly snagged the small statuette she attempted to grab  
earlier and stuffed it in a pouch. Then she made her way to the door.  
The ground around her began to shake violently and the very air seemed  
to electrify. This isn't good... there is some major powers struggling  
and it's tearing this mountain apart. It's time I made my exit.  
  
Opening the door, she did just that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Not far away, the small group of survivors were also trying to  
make their exit.  
  
"Anybody remember the path out of here?" Ranma asked through  
forced breaths. A quick glance around at all the glum faces told him.  
"Well that's just great..."  
  
Suddenly, Akane's face brightened. "Look!" They turned to see  
Akane pointing as a carved arrow on the wall. "Ukyo made those with her  
spatula as we wandered around. If we follow them, we'll find the way  
out!"  
  
With renewed vigor, the small group picked up the pace as the  
mountain cried out.  



	11. Chapter 11

Ok, sports fans, here it ends; at least this part of it. The second  
story, Winds Calling, will take off of this, after the brief epilouge.  
  
e-mail: oddball22@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Isn't it sad when the only humor I can come up with are  
disclaimer jokes?  
  
And now, the conclusion...  
  
  
Ranma 1/2: New Challenges  
Winds of Change  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
  
"It's just you and me now," Kenji intoned, still floating in his  
self-made tornado. Winds continued to circle the cavern.  
  
"You think you can stand against me, boy?" The floating Fire  
Lord bellowed. Kenji was silent, causing his opponent to laugh. "I don't  
care what powers you think you have, you'll never be at my level! I have  
lived for over a century and I have more magic abilities than anyone on  
the face of the planet. I proved that when I defeated the other lords  
and entombed them with the Elemchrys. When they are dead, I shall use  
the power the Elemchrys absorbed, and I will be truly unstoppable. And  
not even you or your friends will be able to stand against me!"  
  
With that, he launched his attack. Multiple fire balls burst  
forth from the air around the fire lord and streaked toward their  
target.  
  
"KIJIN BOUHUUKEN!"  
  
With arms out and palms foreword, powerful winds blew forth  
from Kenji and sent all the fireballs off target to impact into the  
cavern walls. The blast of wind continued on and slammed into the fire  
lord, propelling him backwards. This time however, he managed to  
compensate with enough force to avoid hitting the wall.  
  
"Impressive, but ultimately futile!" the Fire Lord boasted. "You  
only have one power. I have three!"  
  
The now-berserked youth's eyes went wide as the fire lord  
launched his second attack, which was ten times more furious than the  
first. More fireballs appeared, rock spikes launched from various points  
in the walls, and water molecules in the air condensed into rain.  
  
In response, Kenji began to control the air, forming a dense  
wind barrier around his body. He then took off, flying rapidly around  
the cavern, weaving in and out of the path of fireballs and rock spikes.  
The rain was easily blown off before hitting him, since they both knew  
Kenji would lose if he got wet. The fire lord watched in glee as he  
continued the assault, but his expression changed to sudden surprise  
when Kenji kicked off a wall and shot like a torpedo into the burning  
master.  
  
Kenji's fists burrowed into the fire lord's stomach, doubling  
his opponent over in pain, but the fire lord instantly responded by  
exploding, sending Kenji spinning away and out of control. He stabilized  
himself just enough that when he hit the rocky wall, it wasn't bad as it  
could've been. Still, he was stunned for a few seconds, during which the  
lord of fire renewed his attack.  
  
The amnesiac took off again as more projectiles set their  
sights on him, but this time was a little different. Instead of trying  
to hit him directly, the fireballs were exploding as they got near him,  
forcing him to concentrate even more on dodging. Kenji was beginning to  
feel the heat from the explosions and from the air that was slowly  
getting warmer. He had to do something fast, or it would become too hot  
to breathe.  
  
Putting on as much speed as he could, the boy completed his  
latest pass around the cavern and sped for the fire lord. He feinted  
with a wind blast then shot straight up. The fire lord laughed as he  
easily dodged the wind blast, but then he lost sight of his opponent. He  
snarled as he scanned the room then caught some movement from above.  
  
Too late.  
  
Kenji rebounded off the ceiling and shot straight down,  
grabbing the fire lord on the way. The two grappled shortly in mid-air  
before striking the ground that landed the fire lord on his back. Just  
before impact however, he managed an explosion packed punch that struck  
Kenji's midsection and sent him flying away to land a few yards off.  
Both combatants lay on the ground, trying to recover their strength  
before their opponent.  
  
The younger man recovered a split second before his enemy, and  
was up and running at him when the Fire Lord rose. This time, there was  
no flashy attacks or ki blasts. The berserked amnesiac merely engaged  
his opponent at point blank using all the martial arts abilities he had.  
Punches and kicks were thrown that his enemy could barely keep up with.  
On the ground Kenji held the advantage, at least that's what it seemed  
like.  
  
The Fire Lord tried to fight back at first, then with a grin,  
held back as he worked on a different tactic instead.  
  
With a crouching uppercut, Kenji broke through his enemy's  
defenses and struck his opponent with such force, that the Fire Lord was  
momentarily lifted off the ground and knocked onto his back. For a  
second, the two combatants looked at each other, then the berserked  
young man advanced on him.  
  
"This ends now," Kenji huffed quietly.  
  
The Fire Lord grinned. "Indeed it does."  
  
Kenji realized almost too late what his opponent was up to. He  
quickly threw himself to the right, which saved his life, but wasn't  
enough to completely miss the rock spike that struck him from behind.  
Instead of impaling itself through his heart, it wound up lodging itself  
in his upper left arm. Kenji screamed as the pain tore at his mind and  
body, forcing him to his knees. His strength began to leave him, even as  
he desperately fought to keep it.  
  
A shadow fell over his body, and glancing up confirmed his  
enemy standing in front of him, laughing with his victory..  
  
"Impressive boy," he spat out, "but I'm afraid it's over."  
  
He lifted Kenji's head up by placing his left hand under the  
boy's chin, then reared back with his right only to drive home with  
another explosive punch into the youth's face that slammed the poor boy  
against a wall. The rock surface siderwebbed behind him, then his body  
slumped to the ground leaving him in a seated postion. The world was a  
blur around him and Kenji tasted something salty and coppery in his  
mouth: Blood.  
  
The wound in his left arm was the worst however, since it felt  
like he no longer had that appendage. The only feeling from his limb was  
a slightly painful throbbing that was paled by the agony the rest of him  
was experiencing. Kenji frantically racked his brain for an idea,  
because if he didn't do something fast, he was dead.  
  
That's when his eye caught the glint of the silvery object  
glistening off to his right. A closer look revealed it to be Ukyo's  
battle spatula, laying abandoned. His gaze snapped back up to see the  
Fire Lord advancing.  
  
"Make this easy on yourself and I'll finish you quick," he  
offered.  
  
Kenji forced his strength back up. "Not... over... yet!"  
  
With that he pointed his hand at the grinning wizard. This  
time, he made a fist and the flames burning around his opponent suddenly  
went out. The Fire Lord's grin disappeared and his hands went to his  
throat. His face betrayed utter terror as Kenji continued the attack,  
forcing all the air away from his enemy, including the air needed to  
breath and fuel the flames. His advesary fell to his knees, hacking and  
wheezing in an attempt to bring much needed oxygen to his burning lungs.  
  
The amnesiac knew he couldn't keep up the attack for long, so  
throwing his remaining strength out, he concentrated another blast of  
air and lifted the spatula up. It floated up off the ground, oriented  
itself on the gagging Fire Lord, and shot off like a bullet.  
  
The powerful sorcerer couldn't even scream as the razor sharp  
spatula bisected his midsection and implanted itself there. The lifeless  
body of his enemy collapsed to the floor and silence prevaded.  
  
In the silence that ensued, Kenji couldn't really believe it  
was over. He forced his battered body to it's feet, then staggered over  
to where the Fire Lord lay, unmoving. The sufferning youth studied the  
face of the man who was his enemy, and was about to relax when the eyes  
reopened and turned their glare upon him.  
  
"Well... played," the downed adversary wheezed. "But neither...  
shall you win. For with... this last spell... I entomb you with me!"  
  
The Fire Lord's body began to spasm, catching fire once again.  
Then his body blew apart in a fiery explosion. The exploding balls of  
flame crashed into various parts of the weakened cavern walls and  
pillars, causing a long overdue chain reaction. The whole cavern began  
to tremble and shake as a pillar gave out and collapsed. The young boy  
suddenly realized that the rest of the cavern would soon follow and if  
he was still here when it went, he would be buried under tons of rubble.  
  
Frantically, Kenji looked around for an exit, despair mounting  
when he realized they all were blocked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now outside, the remaining members gathered together as they  
felt the mountain vibrate with the force of a minor earthquake. Ranma  
checked around and to see how badly everyone was hurt.  
  
Shampoo had revived by then, but she couldn't walk via a  
sprained ankle and a fractured arm. Mousse was also limping and part of  
his robe and flesh on his right side was burned away due to a fireball  
strike. Soun was sporting a broken leg and Genma had heavy burns on his  
left arm and body. Ranma and Ryoga had no serious injuries, just  
scratches and bruises. Akane was the least damaged with only a few  
bruises. Ukyo was still alive though badly burned, and with a head  
injury, she wouldn't last long unless they got her to a hospital. Of  
Konatsu, there was no sign since his disappearence into the abyss  
  
Cologne arrived a few minutes later.  
  
"Where have you been, ya old ghoul!?" Ranma let out his anger.  
"We could've used your help back there! Your great-granddaughter  
could've used your help!"  
  
Cologne bopped him on the head with her staff. "Don't question  
me son-in-law. I had business that needed to be attended to." She  
quickly surveyed the party. "I suggest we save the arguments for later  
and get the wounded some medical attention."  
  
Akane stood up and looked back towards the shaking mountain.  
"But what about Kenji-kun and Konatsu-kun? We shouldn't have left them.  
We have to go back for them."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Okay, I'll wait for them. Everyone else should  
head back down and take the wounded. Ryoga, you carry Ucchan and take  
care of her."  
  
Ryoga nodded as picked her up. "You can count on me, Ranma. But  
you better come back." To which Ranma nodded.  
  
"I'm staying too!" Akane said. Ranma tried to protest, but Akane  
cut him off. "I'm not that badly injured and the others will be fine  
without me. You may need backup if any elementals show up."  
  
Cologne began to hustle the others away as the mountain shook  
to some more internal explosions. Pieces of rocks and boulders broke  
away and tumbled downhill.  
  
"You think they made it okay?" Akane asked tentatively.  
  
It doesn't look good. he thought to himself. Out loud he  
said, "They'll make it. Kenji was sporting some pretty awesome power  
there when we left. I think he can take care of himself. And Konatsu's  
gotten out of worse situations before." Ranma's fists clenched. "Still,  
I should've stayed! Then maybe..." his voice trailed off in frustration.  
  
Just then, the top of the mountain exploded in a rush of fire,  
rocks, and billowing gray smoke. Akane gasped and pointed as a large  
object shot out of the mountain. It arced as it went a short ways up,  
then began it's downward decent.  
  
"What's that?" she asked. They both narrowed their eyes in an  
attempt to figure out what the strangely moving object was. Then Akane  
gasped as she made out the movements of arms and legs. "That's, that's  
Kenji!" she cried in horror as the obviously unconscious form tumbled  
helplessly through the air..  
  
Ranma swore, then was off, moving as fast as he could to reach  
him before the unconscious youth hit the ground. Akane took off after  
her iinazuke, but could barely keep up. Ranma mentally calculated where  
Kenji would end up, then as he reached the spot, he put all his strength  
into a leap and to intercept the falling form in the sky. Snatching him  
out of the air with grace, he returned to the ground and fell onto his  
back with Kenji on top. Akane arrived and helped Ranma up while checking  
the amnesiac's injuries.  
  
"I don't think anything's broken," said Ranma. "But he's badly  
beaten up and burned. And this spike has gotta come out so we can  
bandage his arm." Akane held up the body, while Ranma grasped the spike.  
He took a deep breath then slowly pulled the spike out, causing Kenji to  
groan in pain in his unconscious state.  
  
"At least he's still alive," Akane offered hopefully while Ranma  
ripped his sleeve off and wrapped it around the wound.  
  
"That should do for awhile, but we need to get goin' if we want  
him to stay that way."  
  
"What abou Konatsu?" Akane asked worridly, glancing back at the  
moment.  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Knowing him, he'll probably be back at  
the train stop or even Nerima by the time we return. That mountain's  
coming down, so there's no chance of going back in to make sure."  
  
Akane nodded hesitantly, knowing he was right, but still not  
liking it. Ranma picked Kenji up, then the two rushed down the mountain  
to join their friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the shadows nearby, a pair of eyes watched the boy in the  
red shirt pick up Kenji, then take off down the hill with the girl.  
  
So, he did survive, the figure thought to himself. How very  
fortunate. Krynn will want to know about this. He stopped and pondered  
some things for a moment. But first, we will need to send for our  
brethren in China. Once they are here, we can begin to rebuild the sects  
and have our revenge.  
  
He allowed himself a quick chuckle, then ran off to find his  
new master.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenji slowly opened his eyes and suddenly wished he hadn't. His  
body ached all over and the bright light was intensifying his headache.  
He groaned and tried to move, then felt a pair of hands restrain him.  
  
"Kenji-san, try not to move just yet," came a female voice he  
barely recognized.  
  
"Light... too much," his own voice came out very hoarse and it  
surprised him since it didn't sound anything like his normal voice.  
  
"I understand, hold on," replied the voice.  
  
Kenji sensed the light level dim and he tried once again to  
open his eyes. At first, everything was a blur, then gradually things  
came into focus. He was in a room, lying on a bed with some equipment  
nearby that was hooked up to him. He turned and saw the woman standing  
by his side.  
  
"You're, Saotome's mother..." he croaked, to which she nodded.  
"Wh-where am I?"  
  
"You're in a hospital," she replied. "My son brought you in  
several hours ago, and you've been in surgery since then. You just got  
out an hour ago. Ranma's visiting his other friends right now but I can  
get him if you like."  
  
Kenji shook his head. "Is everyone else, okay?"  
  
Her brows furrowed, as if debating how much to tell him. "They  
are all recovering and having their wounds attended to. I think you  
should rest right now and save your strength."  
  
Kenji nodded and suddenly felt very tired even as he closed his  
eyes. "Saotome-san?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tell your son and his friends... thanks."  
  
"I will, but you can tell them yourself later."  
  
Kenji nodded again and closed his eyes; sleep quickly claiming  
him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sometime later, he awoke once more, feeling much better than  
before. This time, Ranma and Akane were sitting in his room. Ranma was  
asleep in a chair across from his bed, and Akane was reading a magazine  
when she noticed him and smiled.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked coming over to him.  
  
"A little weak, but much better," he replied. "How long has it  
been?"  
  
Akane inhaled. "Since you came in? Two days. You had several  
serious injuries and your ki was all drained. I don't know what you did  
back there, but it really messed you up."  
  
Kenji sighed and glanced up at the ceiling. "I should've  
expected that." (Power comes with a price), the thought echoed in his  
head.  
  
"How much do you remember of the past few days?"  
  
He closed eyes and thought. "Not a whole lot. I woke up a while  
ago with Mrs. Saotome here. Before that, well," and then he went on to  
describe all that he remembered after being captured. "I remember Ukyo  
screaming and some other voices, but that's it. I don't remember  
anything after that."  
  
"So, you don't remember any of those abilites you were using  
before you made us leave?" came Ranma's voice as he walked over.  
  
Kenji shook his head and sat up. "No, I just have vague  
memories of the whole thing. Almost like a half-remembered dream." He  
closed his eyes and sighed. "I wonder if this is just how I'm gonna have  
to live now. Am I doomed to have a faulty memory for life?" He opened  
his eyes again. "Hey, how's everyone else doing?"  
  
"My pop's okay," Ranma laughed. "Gotta admit, it takes a lot to  
keep him down. We're fine as you can see. Shampoo's got a fractured arm,  
but she was released a short while ago with Mousse who just suffered  
some bad burns. Tendo-san, though, has a broken leg. Really, you're the  
only one left in the hospital since your injuries were the worst and the  
doctors say you'll be gettin' out when you feel up to it."  
  
Akane spoke up next. "Cologne examined you when you were  
asleep. Whatever happened back there, the immense ki drain seems to have  
affected your life force. She believes that you may have actually lost  
several years off your life span."  
  
"Several years?" Kenji asked disbelievingly. He sighed and  
seemed to collapse further into his bed. "So that was the price." He  
noticed their looks of confusion so he reluctantly explained. "When I  
was trying to summon up my strength, I felt a power inside that I  
couldn't get to. A voice warned me I shouldn't, since there was a price  
attached to it, but I went for it anyway."  
  
Kenji laid back down while he tried to figure out the small  
detail that was nagging him. Out of the blue, he figured out what it  
was. "What about Ukyo-san?" Akane and Ranma looked at each other and  
exchanged worried glances causing something decidely unpleasant to form  
in the amnesiac's stomach. "What's wrong?"  
  
Akane sighed. "Most of her physical injuries are healed, it's  
just that, well, she's in a coma. The doctors don't know when she'll get  
out of it."  
  
Crushing forces assaulted the bedridden youth, even as  
dizziness and weakness made their effects known. His strength waned and  
he closed his eyes. "This is all my fault," he said trying to  
unsuccessfully hold back the tears. "If I had just been a little sooner,  
stronger..." With a great force of will, Kenji held the tears back. I  
will not cry!  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and he heard Akane speak again.  
"There was nothing you could've done. Nothing any of us could've done.  
All of us, including Ukyo, knew the risks when we went after you."  
  
"But don't you see!" he blurted out. "You shouldn't have come  
after me! I told you idiots it was my problem and look what happened!  
But no, you couldn't stay out of it and Kuonji paid the price!" He  
turned his head away. "Just go away."  
  
There was silence for in the room for a few moments.  
  
"Fine!" Akane said, angrily. "If that's the way you feel, so be  
it!"  
  
Ranma frowned. "Akane..."  
  
"No, Ranma." She waved him off, then turned back to the boy in  
the hospital bed. "Some of us were trying to be your friends and help  
you, but if you insist you don't want that, then forget it." She turned  
to go. "But just think about the kind of life you'll have if you  
continue to push everyone away." She grabbed her fiance. "Come on,  
Ranma. It's obvious he doesn't want our help."  
  
Kenji felt a tightness in his throat and something else in his  
stomach that was quite unpleasant, but he couldn't make himself say  
anything.  
  
Akane's exit stopped at the door. "Oh, I almost forgot! This is  
for you." She pulled out a small blue spherical amulet and tossed it to  
him. "It was given to us by some old guy in the mountain and said it was  
for you. He died after giving it to us. Ukyo managed to hold onto it,  
even through the injuries she incurred."  
  
"For... me?" Kenji rolled the marble-like object in his hand. It  
was cold to the touch.  
  
"Don't ask us why we held onto it for you, we're just a bunch of  
idiots, remember?" And then she was gone.  
  
Ranma looked at him and shrugged. "Ya gotta trust someone,  
sometime." Then he left as well.  
  
No sooner had they left, then the amulet began to glow.  
Different shades of blue swirled around the sphere. A cone of light  
emitted upwards and within it, an image of an old man appeared.  
  
The figure began to speak. "Soyokaze Kenji, if you are  
listening to this, then I am dead. My name is Natao Quan, also known as  
the Water Lord." The man's face fell a bit and his tone became heavy. "I  
am responsible for your memory loss as well as where you are now. Allow  
me to explain."  
  
He's the reason I can't remember anything!? he thought, his  
face darkening. This explanation better be good.  
  
"During a meeting of the Lords, we held a scrying session to  
glimpse the future. The results foretold the death of the Fire Lord by  
one who wields the power of wind. This is nothing new; the foretelling  
of the deaths of lords has happened before. Usually they take the time  
to train a successor.  
  
"Garon, the fire lord, chose instead to initiate a complex spell  
to trap the wind sect using an Elemchrys, a powerful magic amplifier. He  
only got as far as entombing the Wind Lord, however, in a cavern with  
the Elemchrys. The rest of the wind sect sacrificed themselves to  
prevent Garon from gaining their power, or sealed themselves away to  
save their lives. Unfortunately, three people who could wield the power  
of wind were still accessible to Garon. You, your sister Yuri, and your  
father, Soyokaze Taynor.  
  
Kenji's eyes widened. "My... family?"  
  
Quan continued as if he didn't hear him. "Your father left the  
wind sect to marry Suliya, a member of the ninja clan Garou. When Garon  
discovered this, he hunted your family down and cast a flame spell on  
the house where you lived. I learned of this and attempted to stop it,  
but I could not. The best I could do was save you, as you were the only  
person I detected still alive in the burning house. I sealed your  
memories and sent you away to those who could protect you."  
  
"Like that worked," Kenji spat out bitterly. "Stupid old man."  
  
The old water mage ignored the comment and sighed. "My hope was  
that Garon would not be able to find you until you were strong enough. I  
sealed your memories so he wouldn't be able to track you if you used  
your wind abilites, or if he tried to search for your mind through  
telepathic means. I also wanted to spare you the pain of your family's  
death until you could deal with it. I'm sorry. If you're reading this,  
than chances are he's found you. I can only hope you'll be okay."  
  
Kenji's rage broke loose. "OKAY!? I'm far from it, old man!  
It's a good thing you're dead or else I'd kill you myself!"  
  
In his angry haze, he nearly missed what Quan was saying.  
"...has one other function. Hold it in your hands and rub it to warm it  
up. It will designate a direction which will lead you to your home North  
of Tokyo. It will only recognize your aura, so it's only usable by you.  
Good luck, Soyokaze Kenji."  
  
The image faded and for several minutes, silence reigned. Kenji  
sat stunned, trying to absorb this new information.  
  
"My family, dead?" he asked quietly, fear tinging his voice. He  
received no answer to his question. I have no family. He then  
remembered how he had just pushed Akane and Ranma away. I have no one.  
What do I do? Quan said the amulet would lead me to my old home, but  
what awaits me there? If my family is dead, what's the point?  
  
All of a sudden, Kenji felt so very alone, and it scared him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ukyo slowly became aware of her surroundings. The first thing  
she felt, was the hard ground she was laying on, face down. The second  
was that in was pretty cold around here. She slowly opened her eyes and  
sat up.  
  
Where am I? she wondered. She was in what appeared to be a  
forest and the sky was a sickly gray. Am I still in the Hago forest? If  
so, where is everyone? She stood up.  
  
"Hello?" she called. "Ranchan? Akane-chan?" No one answered, so  
she tried a few more names. "Ryoga-kun? Konatsu-kun?"  
  
Still nothing, then, "You called Ukyo-sama?"  
  
She spun around and saw Konatsu leaning against a tree, still  
wearing his dark red, faded and patched ninja outfit.  
  
"Konatsu-kun, you're alive!" she said in a relieved voice.  
"Where are we? Where are the others?"  
  
The male kunoichi walked over to her. "Are you sure you want to  
know?" Ukyo looked confused, but nodded. "If you want answers to your  
questions, you must take a journey."  
  
"A journey? Where?" Konatsu pointed and a path opened in the  
forest. "How did you do that? And what's happening to you?"  
  
Konatsu's form was becoming translucent as it slowly rose into  
the air. "I can only stay so long."  
  
Fear rose up in Ukyo's stomach. "Are you dead?"  
  
He shrugged. "All I can tell you is that we will meet again if  
you want, in this life or the next." He began to rise higher into the  
air.  
  
"Wait, don't go!" Ukyo begged. "Where am I!? Where do I go!?"  
  
"That, you must discover for yourself, and you must do it by  
yourself! Farewell, Ukyo-sama!" And then he was gone, leaving the  
okonomiyaki chef by herself.  
  
She took a last glance around, shrugged, and began to walk down  
the path.  



	12. Aftermath:Epilouge

Hello again!  
  
This is an epilouge story to Winds of Change. This was originally the  
epilouge to Winds of Change, then I changed it to an interlude, then  
back to an epilouge. Wishy-washy, ain't I?  
  
Comments, criticism, etc. -- oddball22@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Do we really need these anymore? If you think I created  
Ranma 1/2, then you'd be worshipping me!  
  
  
  
Ranma 1/2: New Challenges  
Winds of Change Epilouge  
Aftermath  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenji was able to leave the hospital and return to school on  
Wednesday. The Tendos and Saotomes were quick to welcome him back into  
their home, and he went along with it, desperate to banish the feelings  
of loneliness.  
  
Though he couldn't miss the dark look Akane occasionally sent  
his way.  
  
A search party had returned to the mountain to look for  
Konatsu, but after a week of looking, they still hadn't located his  
body. If he was still alive, then he was somewhere else. It saddened  
Kenji to learn of the loss. He hadn't known Konatsu that well, but the  
fact that the kunoichi came after him spoke volumes of his character.  
  
Wednesday was also the day of his first encounter with  
Principal Kuno.  
  
"Aloha!" greeted the strange man in the Hawaiian shirt at the  
school gates as Ranma, Akane, and Kenji approached.  
  
"Good morning, Principal Kuno," said Akane wearily.  
  
"To what do we owe this honor?" Ranma asked, sarcastically.  
  
The principal grinned, showing a huge mouthful of sparkling  
white teeth. "I hear we be havin' a new student while da big Kahuna be  
away, so," he whipped out a pair of shears, much to Kenji's surprise, "I  
need be givin' him da haircut. It be school policy, yeah!"  
  
"What?" Kenji stepped back a few paces. "You ain't touchin' my  
hair!"  
  
Luckily, Ranma stepped in. "Back off, before I decide I need a  
morning workout!" He cracked his knuckles menacingly.  
  
"You no interfere with da principal, or you be ejected from  
school," Principal Kuno threatened.  
  
Kenji won over his intial shock and walked up to Ranma. He had  
been edgy and looking for a release for awhile now, and he felt beating  
up on somebody would be just what he needed. "It's okay Saotome, I'll  
deal with him."  
  
"You sure man?" Ranma asked. Kenji nodded. "Okay, be careful.  
He's not that good, but he's tricky. Just watch out for the shears and  
exploding pineapples."  
  
"Arigato," Kenji turned to the principal. "Okay, you can try to  
cut my hair, but when you end up unconscious, you agree to leave me  
alone from now on."  
  
"Ha ha!" the principal laughed. "It no matter to da big Kahuna!  
Bring it on, yeah!"  
  
The principal attacked, razor shears aiming for his opponent's  
head. Kenji easily ducked under the initial onslaught and lanced out  
with an uppercut that clocked his opponents jaw up. A few more strikes  
disarmed him of the electric razors, and a roundhouse sent him flying a  
few feet away to land on his back.  
  
"Well, that wasn't so hard," Kenji remarked.  
  
"Kenji-san, look down!" came Akane's frantic cry.  
  
Kenji's eyes dropped to his feet to see a pineapple sitting  
there. A pineapple? Wait a minute, didn't Ranma say something about  
exploding pine... He couldn't finish that thought as the ensuing  
explosion sent him sprawling into a wall. Ouch!  
  
Principal Kuno was instantly back on his feet. "Hahahaha! You  
fall for oldest trick in da book! Now I be gettin' dat hair!"  
  
Yuka and Sayuri walked up to Akane as the fight continued.  
  
"So, what's the latest word on the new hunk?" Yuka asked. "You  
didn't say he was a martial artist."  
  
"Sorry, forget to mention it I guess," Akane replied. "But he's  
got amnesia."  
  
"Ooh, a cute guy who doesn't know who he is," Sayuri swooned. "I  
could help him with that!"  
  
"Sayuri-chan!" Yuka complained. "Aren't you currently going with  
Daisuke-kun?"  
  
Sayuri stuck her tongue out at her friend. "A girl can dream."  
  
"Besides, I'm still single and so is he. Any other hangups,  
Akane-chan?"  
  
Akane didn't respond as she was still watching the scuffle.  
Yuka didn't miss the sharp intake of breath from her friend as the two  
combatants worked their way closer to the swimming pool, but she didn't  
figure out what it meant. She and Sayuri followed Akane and the rest of  
the student population as they headed over to the pool.  
  
"Kenji, look out for the pool!" Ranma yelled. But it was too  
late.  
  
With a lunge, the principal crashed into the new student and  
they both fell in. Principal Kuno surfaced first and climbed out,  
waiting for his opponent. Kenji wasn't far behind, but he had to free  
his now-lupine form from the school uniform and dog-paddle to the edge.  
  
"What be goin' on?" The principal exclaimed. "Where go dat new  
boy?" Kenji arrived back on land and shook his coat, spraying water  
around. He then growled menacingly and advanced on the principal, who  
laughed nervously. "Calm down, little puppy..."  
  
The student population backed up at the sight of the wolf, and  
the rumor mill went into motion. By the end of the day, it would be  
known that the new student was a werewolf.  
  
"So, you still want to date him?" Akane asked sarcastically at  
Yuka. She didn't reply, but simply watched Kenji chase the principal out  
of sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So he's Jusenkyo cursed, too?" Sayuri asked asked at lunch.  
  
Akane sighed. She knew Kenji wouldn't be able to keep his  
secret for long around this school, but she was hoping it would've been  
under better circumstances. "Yeah, it happened a few days ago. Any other  
info and you'll have to ask him about it. I wouldn't feel right talking  
about it."  
  
"But he's not really dangerous, is he?" Yuka asked.  
  
"No more than Ranma or myself."  
  
Yuka tapped her fingers to her chin. "I guess I could give him  
a try. He is still kinda cute, both as a man or a little puppy." She  
laughed and the other two girls joined her.  
  
"But he's a martial artist and you know what that means," Sayuri  
commented. "In this town, they attract trouble. You better know what  
you're getting yourself into."  
  
"Well, here he comes now," Akane said.  
  
Sure enough, Ranma and Kenji were coming to join them. Ranma  
had taken after the small wolf when he chased the principal out of the  
school. The two returned together once Kenji got some more clothes to  
wear. The uniform he had on was left in the pool and needed to be dried.  
  
"So Kenji-san, what happened to the principal?" Akane asked as  
they sat down.  
  
Kenji blanched and quickly dove into his lunch. Akane was back  
to using -san, telling him he wasn't exactly back in her good graces. "I  
don't want to talk about it," he said between bites.  
  
Ranma missed it and laughed. "Oh come on, it was funny!" Kenji  
gave him the evil eye, but Ranma continued to laugh.  
  
"So what's so funny?" Yuka asked.  
  
"If you don't tell `em, I will!" Ranma threatened. Kenji groaned  
and nodded, but continued with his lunch. "Okay man." he turned to the  
assembled group that now included Hiroshi and Daisuke. Daisuke and  
Sayuri began to cuddle, but stopped when everyone else groaned.  
  
"Well, I followed him as fast as I could," Ranma started. "And  
it wasn't easy since that dog can move pretty fast. The pineapple freak  
was screamin' and yellin'." Ranma began to chuckle. "I don't think I've  
ever seen him that scared! Anyway, when Kenji finally caught up to him,"  
Ranma paused at this point and leaned in, waiting until he had  
everyone's attention. "He bit him."  
  
A round of blinking took place as everyone stared at a  
reddening Kenji. "I couldn't help it, all right!" he blurted. "I was  
pretty angry and before I knew it, it happened. I don't know why I did  
it."  
  
A thought hit Daisuke. "Where did you bite him?"  
  
Ranma burst out laughing again. "That's the best part!"  
  
Hiroshi's eyes widened. "You didn't..."  
  
Ranma calmed down some and sat back up. "Let's just say the  
principal won't be sitting down for quite awhile."  
  
A new chorus of laughter rang out as Kenji finished his lunch.  
"Okay, you can have your laughs, I'll be leaving now." He stood up and  
went to leave, when he felt a pair of hands holding onto his arm. He  
looked down at the girl holding him.  
  
"Oh, don't leave," Yuka said, pulling him back down. "We're not  
making fun of you."  
  
"Yeah, a whole lot more embarrasing things have happened to  
Ranma," Akane mused.  
  
Kenji sighed and sat back down. "What, aren't you just a little  
disgusted at me?"  
  
Yuka shook her head. "Nope, stranger things have happened  
around here. I think you'll fit in." She smiled at him and Kenji blushed  
a little. She's pretty cute, too.  
  
"Say, isn't Kentaro's party at the end of the month?" Sayuri  
chirpped in, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right," Yuka replied. "Though you're  
supposed to bring a date and I haven't got one yet."  
  
"Are you taking Akane, Ranma?" Hiroshi asked.  
  
Ranma stopped eating and looked up to see everyone expectantly  
waiting for his answer. To some dumb party? "What? Why would I want  
to do something stupid like that?"  
  
Akane turned red, steamed, and did that neat blue battle aura  
thingy. "Ranma!"  
  
"Uh, Akane... I ... Uh... I.. I mean... Eep!" His self  
preservation instincts kicked in and he ran for safety as Akane  
followed, waving around her trusty mallet.  
  
"I guess that means yes," Yuka sighed.  
  
Kenji did a double take. "How do you figure that?"  
  
"Simple, because it always happens like this," she replied.  
"Whenever something comes up like this, Akane will want to go with Ranma  
and vice-versa, but Ranma says something, or something happens to make  
Akane think he's going with someone else. Akane gets mad, chases Ranma,  
whacks him, and somehow they end up going together. Happens like  
clockwork."  
  
Kenji shook his head. "I guess that shouldn't surprise me, with  
what I've seen of them in the past couple of weeks."  
  
"So, you going, Soyokaze?" Daisuke asked.  
  
Kenji started at that, since he wasn't used to being called by  
his family name. "Me? Well, uh, I don't know. I mean, I don't have a  
date..."  
  
"Perfect!" Sayuri butted in. "You don't have a date and neither  
does Yuka-chan! You could go together!"  
  
Kenji and Yuka looked at each other and she blushed.  
  
"I don't mind, that would be nice..." Yuka stammered, then shot  
Sayuri a look. Nobody noticed Hiroshi's face fall.  
  
"Great!" Sayuri exclaimed. "Now that's settled!"  
  
Kenji was about to protest, since he knew he would be leaving  
and didn't want to get involved. But Yuka was looking happy, if a bit  
embarassed.  
  
Akane picked that moment to return.  
  
"Everything settled between you and Ranma?" Yuka asked.  
  
Akane had an strange glint in her eye. "Yep, we'll be seeing  
you at the party!" she said ever-so-sweetly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere else, the lower half of a figure hung from a tree. If  
you listened closely, you could hear the quiet chuckle coming from him.  
  
"She's still got it," Ranma mused to himself with a grin.  
  
He then took the opportunity to chuckle some more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I gotta go and do some business with Nabiki," Daisuke  
said, standing up.  
  
"Don't tell me you still owe the Ice Queen money, Dai?" Hiroshi  
asked.  
  
Kenji furrowed his brow. Something was buzzing in the back of  
his head, but he couldn't figure out what.  
  
Akane scowled at them. "Don't call my sister that! At least not  
in my presence."  
  
Ice Queen? Where... Then it hit him. `Next time you see  
icequeen, thank her for me, for posting all your information on the  
internet!' Nabiki... is the Ice Queen? His eyes flashed in anger.  
Nabiki! She said she didn't trust me! He stood up.  
  
"Daisuke-san, where is Tendo Nabiki right now?" Kenji asked.  
  
"Where she normally is, in her corner in the cafeteria," he  
responded. "Why?"  
  
He began to walk off. "I have some business to discuss with her  
also."  
  
Akane glanced at her two female friends in worry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tendo Nabiki."  
  
"Well, I usually don't see you during my main business times,  
Kenji-san," Nabiki said, turning in her chair. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Kenji half-smiled, not happily. "Well now, that's the question,  
isn't it?"  
  
Nabiki frowned. "Is it just me, or am I detecting a little bit  
of hostility here?"  
  
"It's just you," Kenji replied, a cold wind beginning to blow.  
"Because there's a lot of hostility here."  
  
"What are you talking abo-"  
  
Kenji lost it and punched the wall just beside her head,  
cracking it slightly. "YOU SET ME UP!" The cafeteria was silent after  
Kenji's outburst, but he was long past caring.  
  
Nabiki was unfazed. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage.  
What is it specifically that you think I did?"  
  
Her calm and cool demeanor was ticking the amnesiac off even  
more. "You posted my information online! Do you know what that means!?  
That's how the Fire Lord found me!"  
  
"Sounds to me like he was going to find you anyway," she  
replied, her voice rising just a little. "And we had no clue as to who  
you were. I was just trying to protect my family."  
  
"Don't you GET IT?" Kenji screamed back at her, his face inching  
closer to hers. "I was humiliated and tortured because of you! Don't you  
care!? Your own father broke his leg coming after me! BECAUSE OF YOU,  
KOUNJI'S IN A COMA!"  
  
In his rage, Kenji barely registered that his other fist was  
coming up.  
  
"No, Kenji-kun, don't!" Akane yelled, running up to them.  
  
"Stay out of this, Akane-SAN," Kenji snarled. "Your sister owes  
me and I'm about to collect!"  
  
"But she's not a martial artist!" Akane protested. "You can't do  
this!"  
  
"I said, STAY OUT OF THIS!" he yelled at her.  
  
"It's okay, Akane," Nabiki said coolly. "I've got it under  
control."  
  
"But," Akane sputtered in surprise. "Nabiki..."  
  
"Alright you delinquent!" came a new voice. "Release her at  
once!"  
  
"Now what!?" Kenji asked, exasperated, anger still coursing  
through his veins. He turned his head to see... a small child? "Go away  
little girl. This doesn't concern you." He didn't notice Akane step  
back, nor Nabiki smile.  
  
Hinako Ninomiya fumed and brandished a coin, to which Kenji  
raised an eye. "Little girl!? You... You... delinquent! Happo Five-Yen  
Satsu!"  
  
What in the world...? was all Kenji could think as he suddenly  
felt his strength and energy leave his body. He soon collapsed to the  
ground, unconscious.  
  
Akane glanced up to where Nabiki continued to smile. "Why  
didn't it affect you sis?"  
  
"Simple, I wasn't putting out any aggressive feelings or battle  
aura."  
  
The now full-grown Miss Hinako walked over to the drained husk  
that was once Kenji. "Tendo Nabiki, are you all right?"  
  
"Quite fine."  
  
"Good. Then will someone take this delinquent to the nurse's  
office?"  
  
Akane stepped foreward. "I will."  
  
Hinako nodded. "Very well. Be quick about it and return to  
class." She left the cafeteria and every male in the room followed her,  
drooling and quietly appraising the way her hips swayed when she walked.  
  
"I'll give you a hand, sis," Nabiki said, stepping down to help  
her sister lift the body.  
  
"Nabiki?" Akane asked as they walked off. "Why? It looked like  
he was going to kill you!"  
  
She was silent for a bit while she looked at the body they  
carried between them. "No. I'm starting to think Kasumi was right..."  
  
Akane could only look at her strangely.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenji awoke and groaned. Great, where am I now?  
  
"Good morning."  
  
I know that smug voice. "What happened to me?" he asked.  
  
"Simple," Nabiki replied. "You just met Hinako-sensei's unique  
gift."  
  
He opened his eyes, and beheld himself laying in a bed in the  
nurse's office. Tilting his head revealed the middle Tendo sister  
sitting beside him. He sighed. "Come to gloat?"  
  
She smiled. "Of course."  
  
"Why'd you do it?" he asked her.  
  
"I told you. We didn't know who you were. It just a safe  
business practice to gather as much information on you as I could. I had  
no way of knowing that there was some bad guy after you, and neither did  
you." She eyed him. "Or if you did, you didn't tell us."  
  
Kenji closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
She stood. "Well, there you have it. You could also say that my  
Dad broke his leg and Ukyo is in a coma because of you."  
  
His eyes shot open. "That's not fair! I had no idea all that  
stuff would happen!" Then his eyes widened in understanding and Nabiki  
saw it. She had no idea either.  
  
"There, you see?" she said.  
  
He sighed. "Go away, Tendo."  
  
She smiled again. "Be glad too." She began to walk out.  
  
"One more thing."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I still don't like you."  
  
She grinned at him. "I'm so glad."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After school, Kenji had recovered enough that he walked over to  
the hospital to visit Ukyo, who was still in a coma. Ranma and Akane  
were going to drop by later to visit, so he'd have some time to talk  
with her alone.  
  
He rode the elevator up to the 3rd floor, checked himself in at  
the receptionist's desk and she allowed him to head to room #307. As he  
opened the door and slipped inside, he could make out Ukyo's form laying  
on the bed and breathing softly in the darkness. The sight stirred a few  
pangs of emotion inside him, but he was at a loss as to describe what  
that meant.  
  
He left the lights off and made his way into a chair beside her  
bed. The girl laying in the bed now, was the complete antithesis of the  
lively girl who had hit him over the head with her spatula, and who he'd  
enjoyed a good movie with.  
  
"Ukyo-san?" he asked. Silence greeted him and he sighed. "Still  
out of it, eh? I wish you come back to us. You're in this mess because  
of me." He took hold of her hand and gazed into her face. "I've got a  
few things to talk to you about, and I want your opinion." He laughed a  
little to himself since he knew she wouldn't respond.  
  
"First off, I should tell you I've been tricked into going to  
this party with a girl named Yuka. Well, not exactly tricked. I mean,  
she is kinda cute and Akane say she's nice. I just want to let you know  
that, I didn't really want to go anyway, since I won't be here."  
  
He let go of her hand and sat back in his chair. "That kinda  
leads me to my second thing I wanna talk about." He reached into his  
shirt and brought out the small amulet that was around his neck.  
Somehow, he didn't lose it when he transformed in the pool. He rubbed it  
slightly and it lit up, revealing a directional arrow that pointed  
north.  
  
"You see, I've decided to see where this amulet takes me. Maybe  
I can learn something about my past. This not knowing will forever bug  
me until I know what really happened to me and where I come from. Plus,  
I told Akane-san that as soon as I had a clue about my past, I was  
leaving." The light from the amulet died down and he replaced it in his  
shirt.  
  
"I... can't promise I'll come back. I'll at least try to visit  
some time, I guess. Plus, after what I found out today about Nabiki,  
makes me all the more eager to get out of this place." He sighed. "My  
life just feels like it's in flux or something."  
  
He sat up again and brushed a few strands of hair off of her  
face. "Don't worry, I'll stay with you awhile in case you wanna say  
something. After all, it's really my fault that this happened to you."  
He sensed someone behind him and turned around to see Ranma and Akane  
standing there. "How long have you two been there!?" he demanded,  
nervously.  
  
Akane face softened. "Not long. Don't worry, she'll come out of  
this."  
  
"Yeah, Ucchan's always been a fighter," Ranma added.  
  
"Uh, arigato, I guess," Kenji said, a little relieved.  
  
"So, you're really going to run away again?" Akane asked in a  
voice that came out slightly harder than she intended.  
  
Kenji inhaled sharply. "No."  
  
"But, I thought I heard you..." she stated, confused.  
  
Kenji stood up and walked to the window, looking out over the  
buildings. "I have to leave. I can't explain it, but there's something  
waiting for me out there. Depending on what I find, I might be back or I  
might not." He chuckled quietly. "A journey to find myself, I guess. I  
need to know who I am. Maybe it's not important to you, since you know  
where you come from." He turned back around and headed to the door.  
"Just don't try to stop me this time."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Sure, I guess it's okay this time. I think I  
understand."  
  
Akane looked back and forth between the two men, her face  
becoming increasingly concerned. "But..." she tried to think of  
something.  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Don't ya see, Akane? Before his life was  
in danger, and that was somethin' we could help him with. We can't do  
anything ta help him now."  
  
She glanced back and forth one more time, then acquiesced. "Oh,  
alright. But you better at least try to come back!"  
  
Kenji nodded. "I'll try."  
  
Ranma and Akane watched him leave, then started their own visit  
with Ukyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenji started back to the dojo, while Ranma and Akane visited  
their friend. So many thoughts swirled around in his brain, but not a  
lot from more than a couple weeks ago. Who was he? Who were his family?  
Where did he come from? These were questions he'd never be able to  
answer unless he did something about it.  
  
So upon his return to the Tendo house, he began to pack.  
  
After spending one last night, Kenji his good-byes and headed  
northward in the direction of his home. As he walked along, he couldn't  
help but reflect on the twists his life had taken. So many questions and  
unknowns assaulted his mind.  
  
But one thing was clear: He was finally going home. For better  
or for worse, he was going to try to settle with his past.  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes:  
  
If you've read this far, I thank you, that was more than I could do...  
*Ahem*. At any rate,  
C&C is much appreciated, so please SEND ME SOMETHING! I'LL EVEN TAKE  
FLAMES!  
  
I suppose this is also the part where I put down who I thank for all  
this. Well, first of all I thank myself, without whose effort, this  
great work would not have been possible. *grins*  
  
I thank M. Khan for his pre-readin' efforts. He was pretty brutal in his  
comments, but he helped me tremendously by pointing out plot holes.  
Hopefully, they've all been fixed in this latest rewrite.  
  
I thank the almighty Takahashi-Megami-sama, without whose genius mind,  
we would not have the Ranma cast to abuse in the first place.  
  
And lastly, I thank all the other great fanfiction writers with whose  
example showed me what good Ranma fanfiction could be. And when I figure  
that out, expect to see my work improve...  
  
If you want me to thank you personally in this section, then CONTRIBUTE  
SOMETHING! I could use some objective pre-readers badly...  
  
Stay tuned for my next installment of Ranma 1/2: New Challenges, Wind's  
Calling. 


End file.
